Blood Eyes
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: He seemed so normal. So.. Innocent. But, oh no, the brunette was so far, far away from that. His eyes change in colour when angered, his speed & strength is inhumane. Just what is James? And why am I in love with him? Kendall's POV ! Kames :3
1. The Beginning

The hallway was buzzing with life, as usual. I hobbled towards my locker with my crutches, groaning in frustration each time I nearly lose my balance. My left leg ached, reminding me that the pain from the accident during hockey practice had yet to fade. My checkered backpack swinged from side to side as I moved, the weight of my books causing me to lose my footing much too often.

A flash of brown passed my sight as I lose my balance, again. This time, before I could regain my composure, my legs gave away and I fell to the floor. Much to my relief, I felt a pair of hands grip my waist and hoist me up just as I braced for impact. My savior held me up and I finally tilted my head to see his face. A shining pair of hazel orbs were staring intently at me, his brown hair neatly combed while a pair of lips were moving slowly. I scrunched up my face as I tried to focus on what the brunette was saying.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay?" The brunette was literally screaming into my face, causing me to wince at the loudness of his voice. He must have realised because the expression on his face suddenly softened before he continued, in a more softer tone. "Sorry, you okay?

I nodded, smiling weakly. "Y-Yeah, sorry about that. I guess it takes a while to get used to these." I glared at my new grey crutches; the reason for my clumsiness. I shook off the blush that was threatening to break out on my cheeks. I settled my weight on my right foot and set my hand out. "I'm Kendall."

"James." His voice was.. Calming. Like the sounds you hear when you're by the beach. His hand wrapped around mine, giving it a shake. His body temperature was different as well. He seemed colder than I was. Yet, something about him made me intrigued.

The brunette released his grip and shuffled his feet, a death hold on the strap of his black sling bag while looking at the floor. "So, um, I haven't seen you around before. You new here?" I asked, giving James a look over. He was wearing a neon green Superman t-shirt with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that seemed to hug every muscle on his toned legs. He had on a pair of green Converse, somewhat similar to the blue Converse on my feet. _He has looks to die for too_, I thought, mentally drooling at his perfect face. Damn, this kid could drive me crazy with his good looks.

James nodded. "Yeah, transferred here two weeks ago. I've never seen you before, too."

I shrugged nonchalantly, trying to act cool for the pretty boy. "I had to take a break at home, thanks to some accident in the ice rink during hockey a few weeks ago."

"Explains the crutches. So," James said as the two of us walked next to one another. I needed to grab some books from my locker and I could only guess that he had to do the same. "What happened?"

Just then, the first bell rang. "Well, I think I'll leave that question hanging for a bit. See you around, eh James?" I grinned as I hobbled away towards my locker. I turned around to wave at the new boy but, much to my surprise, he disappeared. I ignored it, swiftly turning the knob on my lock and quickly switched the books in my bag with the ones in my locker. I slammed it shut, instantly registering the lack of movement.

Sighing, I tried my best to speed up, which was nearly impossible what with my bouncing around. I was more than thankful that I had Chemistry for first period. Ms Wainwright was far more understanding than my music teacher, Mr Rocque. As I waddled in like a lost duck, Ms Wainwright smiled and ushered me to my seat before starting her lesson.

I was seated next to the window, which faced the school field. I turned my head away to face the sun, basking in its warmth and wondering exactly _why_ was James's face still lingering in my mind. I mean, I'm straight. _I think_.


	2. Why Me ?

**A/N: I am EXTREMELY sorry for uploading so late ... It's just that a lot of stuff happened the past few weeks & I didn't have any time to write. I'm waiting for a new laptop ( I hope ) where I'll start writing properly (cs my sibling broke his & is using mine) ... Be warned that I'm not really that content with this chapter but ... It's good . I hope . ENJOY ! :D**

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I hobbled my way towards the cafeteria, ignoring the groans of protests from the people I've accidentally hit with my crutches. I threw my backpack onto the bench where my four best friends were sitting, sighing with relief.

Logan and Carlos, who were also on my hockey team, glanced up at me and grinned. "Hey, K-dog is back!" Carlos exclaimed before he jumped up and wrapped his arms around my neck, squeezing the life out of me.

"Carlos! Get off, he can't breathe!" Logan began tugging Carlos off of me. Much to my relief, the hyperactive boy released his grip and smiled sheepishly. I shook my head and coughed as I took in a deep breath and focused my eyes on the tiled floor.

"Sorry, Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed before a pout formed on his lips. I glanced at him and forced myself to give him a smile.

"It's cool," I said, voice hoarse from my lack of oxygen. I turned my gaze to my other two best friends, Lucy and Camille, who have been with us since the start of high school. "Hey Luce, Camille."

Camille jumped up and hugged me, her grip slightly loose in comparison to Carlos's hug. Lucy, however, remained in her seat with a smirk. When Camille finally released me, Lucy spoke up. "Cool crutches, Blondie. Killed anyone yet?"

The redhead sneered, her bony finger pointing to my grey crutches. I rolled my eyes, ignoring her remark. Lucy was the sarcastic and tough rocker chick, a complete opposite of Camille, who was calm and collected, unless the curly-haired brunette was acting. It was hard to believe that the two were dating each other but, like what they say, opposites attract.

Camille settled back on her seat next to Lucy, frowning. The curly-haired brunette smacked her girlfriend's arm lightly, causing Lucy to widen her eyes. The rocker chick glanced at Camille, rubbing the targeted area on her arm. "What, babe?"

"That was mean." Camille pouted, crossing her thin arms across her chest. Lucy opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by her lovely girlfriend, who was glaring intently at her with deep, brown eyes.

"Oh, fine!" Lucy growled, rolling her eyes. She glanced at me and grinned as she spoke in a sarcastic, high-pitched tone, "Sorry, Kendall."

However, before I could give a suitable reply, a loud clang came a few tables away from mine. The cafeteria fell silent as the voices of us students reduced to whispers. Everyone was facing me, or so I thought. I glanced over my shoulder, and nearly fell off my crutches.

It was that new brunette boy again. His hair was covering his face this time, bits of lettuce stuck on the strands. My gaze travelled downwards and settled on the mess sticking to his Converse. A familiar black tray lay on top of the mix of salad, mashed potatoes and a slice of pizza on the floor.

_James._

"Damn, new kid," I heard a familiar voice whistle. "Told you to keep your eyes away from us, didn't I?"

My eyes turned to the voice. Surprise, surprise. It was none other than Jett Stetson, the school's blonde, _rich_, quarterback. Oh, and _bully_. The blonde was glaring daggers at James, whose gaze was plastered on his dirty shoes. Why isn't he fighting back? I mean, come on, James could've knocked the idiot out cold by now.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking t-"

I rolled my eyes, raising of one of my crutches. Jett was so _annoying_. I flung the long metal towards the jock before he could finish rambling, ignorant of the gasps I heard around me. The lone metal slammed straight into the blonde jock's side before dropping to the floor with a loud sound. Jett turned and glared at me.

"Well, isn't it the big, _strong_ hockey captain!" he mocked, walking towards me. I shifted my weight to my good leg, steadying myself on my only crutch left, as I glared back at the cocky bastard. Jett's gaze landed on my left leg, grinning deviously. "Ah, seems like he has a weakspot now too!"

_Oh, fuck_. I forgot about my bad foot. I hid my shock with my own mischievous smile, praying that no one saw the sudden change in expression. Resting my back against the table, I lifted the other crutch. "I still have one more here to slam you with, Stetson."

Great, I could hear snickers and laughters echoing behind me. To the other students, this was a part of a routine, an argument between Minnesota High's all-star hockey and football players. Seeing as how I've been away for a couple of weeks due to my fractured leg, this would mark my return. As Jett continued to blab on and on about how greater and stronger he was as compared to me, I glanced at James, who was _still_ rooted to the ground, _still_ staring at his shoes.

The brunette's long fringe kept his face well hidden from my view, thus, I have no idea if he was aware of his surroundings or not. Hell, he couldn't be _breathing_ for all I know. The voices in the cafeteria seemed to be distant as I studied the new brunette, the exact same brunette who's been haunting my thoughts since I bumped into him. His neon green shirt was now dirtied by bits of his lunch and a large slob of mashed potatoes, his jeans were clean, surprisingly, and his shoes were... Well, his shoes were indescribable.

"Do you know that, Knight?"

My eyes snapped back towards Jett, who was now an arm's length away from me. His light brown eyes were staring at me intently, eyebrows cocked. I tilted my head, confused.

"I do know that I heard nothing," I answered truthfully, shrugging nonchalantly as I take in the familiar figure standing between the two of us.

My Hispanic best friend stood before me, his arms stretched sideways as though to protect me from a big, dumb id-... I mean, Jett. The blonde stopped in his tracks, hissing, "Out of the way, Shorty! Before I kick your sorry, hockey ass too!"

Carlos stood his ground, glaring at the quarterback as though to challenge him. I reached out to grab the Latino's shoulder, only catch air between my fingers. I barely registered the bundle that landed next to me before I turned to glare at Jett. His hand was in a fist, raised in the air. He punched Carlos. He fucking _punched _my best friend. Oh, hell, he's asking for it.

I swung my grey crutch at him, grinning when I hit him squarely on the head. Not hard enough to make him bleed, but hard enough to send him flying sideways a few inches. As Jett continued to writhe in pain, I raised my head, gaze resting on the sudden huge crowd in front of me. It took me a few minutes to realise that it was the football team, coming to the rescue of their precious, _pathetic_ quarterback.

I scoffed. _One would think that they already learnt a lesson from losing to us hockey players last term_, I thought as I smirked at them, urging them forward. I had a crutch as a weapon. They'd be bawling for mummy soon.

Until I saw a familiar figure emerging from within the crowd. My gaze was transfixed on her long blonde hair and crooked smile. The female blond stood in front of the large footballers, smirking at me. "Hey, Kendall."

I gaped at her, unable to form words. Thankfully, Lucy appeared at my side, her hands on her hips. "Well, well, if it isn't little miss Blonde Bitch? Back from pregnancy leave, eh?"

I cocked my eyebrows at my best friend. Pregnancy leave? Lucy glanced at me and rolled her eyes. _Tell you later_, the rocker chick mouthed to me, turning her attention back to my ex-girlfriend, Jo Taylor.

"I had to come back someday, don't you think so, boys?" Jo gestured to the football team behind her, who nodded profusely. "Have to support my _boyfriend_ in his games."

As she spoke, Jo made her way towards the wriggling boy on the floor, cradling his head in her arms. I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched them rub it into my face. That I, Kendall Knight, captain of the hockey team, had lost my girlfriend, Jo Taylor, who was the school's cheerleader, to Jett Stetson, who was the school's quarterback. Why? Simple. It was all because I wouldn't touch her. Because I couldn't be a 'man' for her. I've won several fights with Jett but, in reality, I've lost the most.

I sighed, turning my head away before my emotions could take over me. Just then, my eyes caught a glimpse of James, who had turned to me. His eyes were staring intently at me, his eyebrows furrowed. Was he worried?

However, before I could move from my spot, I was pushed aside, landing on the ground with a loud thud. I groaned in pain before I caught a glimpse of my hockey teammates fighting with the footballers. I tried to stand, careful not to put too much pressure on my bad leg. My eyes flew from person to person, hoping that the girls had been able to get away from the flying punches and shoves.

The last thing I need would be for Lucy and Camille to be caught in this mess.

As I scanned the large crowd of grunts and punches, I barely realised Jett approaching me. I only did when I heard his voice screaming behind me. I grabbed hold of my discarded crutch, balancing myself as I turned around.

Much to my shock, it was the brunette. And he was punching Jett. In the face. Repeatedly. _Holy fuck_.

He was also cursing under his breath with each blow, something that I couldn't hear. As quick as I could, I grabbed James's shirt, pulling him off the cocky blonde. He glared at me, shocking me with his intense red eyes. I released the grip I had on his shirt as my eyes widened in fear. "J-James?"

As though he was snapping out of a trance, James's eyes suddenly softened as his hands gripped my hips. He lowered his head until his fringe covered his face, _again_, before he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. "He was about to hit you. I couldn't let him. I wanted to kill him. I'm sorry."

I stood rooted to the ground, _way_ past shocked with what the brunette, who seemed so innocent, had just told me. James wanted to _kill_ Jett all because the crazy quarterback wanted to hit me?

Before I could utter a single reply, he was gone. Just like that. James's grip on my hips disappeared as he ran off. I couldn't see him due to the huge crowd around me. I wanted to go search for him, to ask for an explanation. I really did.

But then, Logan popped out of nowhere with Carlos's arm around him shoulder. He tugged me away from the crowd as the teachers gathered, trying to stop the fight. The short brunette was screaming something at me, something I couldn't catch as I hobbled out with him close behind me.

I sighed in relief when I spotted Camille and Lucy at the cafeteria doors, waiting for us. Camille grinned before holding up one of my crutches and my bag, handing them to me as we exited the chaos.

"What was that about?" the curly-haired teenager asked as we quickly made our way towards through empty hallway. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, somewhat like James's were.

I shrugged at her before staring at the ground. Where _was_ the brunette? "Any of you seen James?"

"James? The newbie?" Lucy asked, gaping at me. "You're asking about _that_ rather than Jo?"

I cringed, remembering Lucy's words just minutes before. Truthfully, my mind was stuffed with thoughts of James and if he was safe rather than about the deceiving blonde. "Not now, Lucy."

I nearly scoffed to myself. _Not now, Lucy_? Really, Kendall? How could I want to know what happened with Jo when all I'm thinking about is a whole other brunette? One taller than I am, one stronger, perhaps.

Just thinking of him made my heart race. I pressed my palm against the thudding as I stopped moving.

James had been in my thoughts since this morning. He gave me a weird look when he saw me look away from Jo. He protected me against Jett. He wanted to _kill_ Jett for _trying_ to hurt me. He's the reason I don't want to know _anything_ about Jo. He's also the reason I might get a heart attack. Just _what_ is he _doing_ to me?

**A/N: So .. Everyone's made an appearance here. I'll try to upload chap3 soon ... Once I start on it, I mean. REVIEWS PLEASE SWEETYPIES :3**


	3. Red eyes, Hazel eyes, Awed Blonde

**A/N : ****& here we are ! Chapter 3! Well ... I'm extremely frustrated with myself 'cause I keep CHANGING THE BLOODY ENDING for this chapter &, well, it hasn't been beta-read yet cs my beta readers are both in school ( long live the girl whose school days have yet to start! ) . I feel happy with this chapter... A bit . I honestly don't know why I'm writing this chaptered story since this is probably my most obvious weakness.. But, yeah. It's turning out fine & dandy! Well .. ENJOY !**

Other than being called to the principal's office to answer to the huge chaos in the cafeteria during lunch, my first day back went by smoothly. Oh, then there was detention for the whole of the next week, which I didn't mind because, well, the whole hockey team was excluded from it all because of my cooperation.

I also got Jett suspended from training and he's joining me for detention. Oh joy. Perhaps I should've left out the part where Jett was trying to bully James and wanted to hit me during the fight. This reminds me, I have yet to see the face of that good-looking God. Ever since lunch break ended, he's disappeared from the school premises. I had a few classes with him; classes which he ditched. And it's already been a week.

Sighing, I made my way to my locker and dumped all of my textbooks in, emptying my backpack after a long hour of detention. I slammed my locker door shut and turned around, almost stumbling to the ground because I forgot to move my crutches. I can't wait to be off them. If they weren't so harmless, I could've killed the whole school population by now.

I mumbled curses under my breath as I made my way towards Minnesota High's ice rink, where my hockey team should've already gathered for today's training. The second I walked in, my whole body shivered due to the cold. _Stupid me, I forgot my jacket at home and now I'm going to freeze to death_, I thought as I slowly walked towards the side of the rink, where Coach was briefing the team about our new strategy.

Well, new to them anyway. It was a strategy both Coach and I have been working on ever since I was injured. Just in case my injury didn't heal before one of our inter-school competitions. From the looks of things, it _might_ heal, since the cast is already off. But, it'll be a while before the team will be seeing me glide on ice again. I'll probably be back on ice by the time Nationals come around.

When you're slammed into a wall by a hyperactive Latino to the extent that you fracture your leg, it's a tad bit traumatising. And embarrassing. Especially when you're suppose to be demonstrating how to _avoid_ being slammed into.

I couldn't blame Carlos, though. Ever since the first day of pre-school, where we both sort of bullied Logan, he was known to be hyperactive, crazy, forever on a sugar rush, whatever you want to call it. The Hispanic _never_ listens to instructions, unless he gets a reward, and, well, that day was one of those days that I forgot to offer him a corndog.

Just thinking about it makes me shiver uncontrollably. Having Carlos crushing you in a corner was _not_ a nice image and added with the cold temperature of the ice rink, my fingers might drop due to frostbite. _Why_ was the ice rink so cold, damn it. Also, _why _must I forget my jacket on the day I _can't_ play?

I smacked my forehead as I settled onto the bench, the sound echoing through the whole rink, causing everyone to turn to me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I smile sheepishly at them, who were waving at me. Then, I saw Carlos, who was practically leaping on his skates, trying to get my attention, and Logan, who was trying to pull the crazy Latino down.

I chuckled. Turning my attention back to my team, I spoke, "So, everyone understand the temporary strategy?"

"Just a problem, Capt'n," I heard one of them say. I craned my neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever it was who had spoken. My gaze fell onto one of our attackers, Neil.

He took off his helmet and looked at me, worriedly. I cocked my eyebrows at him as though telling him to continue. Realising this, Neil cleared his throat. "Well, our new attacker isn't here yet, right Coach?"

My eyes widened. What new attacker? I turned to Coach with a confused look. He hadn't told me anything about a newbie attacker!

As though on cue, we heard footsteps from the locker room. I turned and chuckled when I saw our water boy walk out. What was his name again?

The water boy stopped in his tracks when he realised that the whole hockey team was staring at him. Poor boy. He must be shocked out of his wits. Coach released a frustrated sigh, his eyes glued to the boy. "Was there anyone else in the locker room, Jack?"

Ah, yes. Jack, our water boy. The black-haired boy shook his head, eyes as wide as saucers. "N-No, sir!" he answered, voice soft and trembling.

I smiled. Even though he's been with us since the start of the year, Jack was still shy in our presence, as though we'd pounce on him some time soon. Everyone sighed and waited for instructions from me. Shrugging off the thoughts of who this _new attacker_ was, I opened my mouth, ready to give an order. I was _still_ shaking from the cold.

Suddenly, I felt something warm dumped on me, smelling like vanilla. My attention went straight to the blue tribal-designed jacket that was wrapped nicely around me before it went to the owner of the jacket. My heart nearly stopped beating.

_He's_ _here_! James is here! In our school hockey team jersey. With his hockey equipment on and his helmet in his grasp. "_You're_ the new attacker?" I asked incredulously, hoping my voice wasn't showing any form of emotion other than curiousity and shock.

He nodded, smiling briefly. Turning to coach, he mumbled a 'sorry', scratching the back of his neck with his gloved hand. His hands looked strong. Like his body. Whoa, he might do more damage than a disobedient Carlos.

I snapped back to reality, tightening the grip I had on his jacket. He's staring at me. My heart's racing again as I stared deep into a pair of hazel eyes. He has such long eye lashes, high cheekbones and they seem to be tinted with pink. _How cute_. And his lips are-

Wait, double take! Hazel? I scrunched up my face and tried to focus on his eyes. Yep, definitely hazel with dashes of green but, then again, didn't I see them as red in the cafeteria? Was I hallucinating? It can't be!

Apparently, I was staring for too long. Everyone cleared their throats, hoping I'd come back down to earth, which I did, with a deep blush spreading across my cheeks. I scratched the back of my neck nervously as I settled for staring at the floor.

I only caught a glimpse of James's grin before he headed for the rink, buckling his helmet in place. When I turned to look at the rest of my team, they were all wearing weird expressions; a mixture of shock, confusion and even amusement. I stifled a groan when some of them playfully shot dirty looks at me.

_Great, now they'll think I'm gay_. _For the new kid, too. Wait, maybe I am. I don't even know anymore_.

Thankfully, they wandered off to their positions, snickering at me. I rolled my eyes and watched, paying extra attention to James. Well, not because he's so drop dead attractive but because I've never seen him in action on ice. I mean, he's strong off it so what are the odds that he's strong on it?

I could tell that he was being careful. None of the blows he was exerting caused too much pain. I knew that he was _much_,_ much _stronger than that, since he nearly destroyed Jett's face a week before. He was also extremely strong. Despite having every single strong player try to tackle him, he remained standing. Damn, the other schools are going to have an even harder time trying to compete against us this year!

What is this guy? A stone? Even though Carlos slammed into him, as usual, the brunette barely budged! I would've been slammed into the wall and broke my other _foot _by now!

My jaw slacked as I continued watching, awed by the beauty moving gracefully on ice. His skills were _flawless_, as though he was born to be on ice, born for hockey. He had the speed, agility and even the strength. He was suitable for _all_ of the positions.

"Kid's great, huh, Kendall?"

I whipped my head around, heat rising in my cheeks. Coach was grinning at me, tapping the edge of his cap. "Didn't really expect this, since he moved from L.A, dad's a well-known scientist, or something. Heard he was suppose to go to Harvard after graduation."

I blinked continuously. Well, this is interesting. "Really? No background on hockey?"

"Nope. None at all. His old school didn't have hockey. Used to be part of choir, I think." Coach shrugged, glancing back at the team. "He just joined us a week or so ago. Hard to believe he's this good, eh?"

I choked on my saliva. _Holy shit_, _I took over a month to grip the basics and he's playing like a fucking professional after a week_? I thought, eyes bulged as I stared at the tall attacker, watching as he swiftly passes the puck over to his teammate.

"Any reason why he transferred here? I mean, going to a school in L.A has got to be way better than old Minnesota, right?" I pried, feeling like a downright stalker. I slipped my arms into the jacket, zipping it up. I tugged the collars up slightly, trying to hide my evident blush.

Coach didn't even notice. "Don't know about that. I heard he transferred here 'cause his parents are getting divorced."

Before I was able to pry anymore information from Coach, we heard an animalistic scream. Both Coach and I turned to glare at the offender; Carlos Garcia. Who else could be gliding across the ice at such a high speed with his stick held above his head? Then, I realised who he was heading towards.

"James! Get out of the way!"

I chucked my crutches aside, ignoring the slight pain in my left leg as I tried to run, or slide, towards the brunette. James had already taken off his helmet, seeing as how the mini match had already ended. What happened afterwards was a flash of blurriness for me.

I tried to slide on ice with my sneakers, which was the _dumbest_ idea ever, but, somewhere along the way, I flipped backwards. I was desperate, okay! No one could withstand a Hispanic on skates who was going at high speed. Carlos would've caused some serious injury on James, considering the brunette had already taken off his helmet.

I heard the guys screaming at me, some rushing forward to help. I knew they wouldn't reach me in time so, I did what I could. I closed my eyes and braced my body for the impact of slamming onto ice, since I was so used to it, being center and all.

But, it never came.

I squinted my eyes, opening them slowly. My surrounding was colder than before. Did I hit the ice and not realise it? I tried to shake my head, wanting to clear my head. However, it was then that I was aware of a gloved palm holding my head and an arm wrapped around my waist. _Who the heck is holding me_? _And why is it freezing cold? I feel like I've locked myself in the freezer!_

Once my eyes were focused, I was greeted by a pair of hazel eyes, with shades of red around the iris.

"You okay?"

Oh, this voice. I blinked, shifting as I tried to stand again. His arm never left my body and was now wrapped across my back, helping me up. I gulped in relief as I jumped on my good leg, my grip tight on James's jersey as I balanced myself. "Shit, this was a bad idea," I chuckled, unconsciously pulling myself closer into him.

"Yeah, should've worn skates, Blondie," he muttered, smiling down at me.

I scoffed, allowing the taller boy to tug my waist closer to him as we slowly made our way to the bench. "Blondie? Really? Don't you have a better nickname for me?"

He grinned as we settled onto the bench, his hands never leaving my waist. I was mesmerized by the shine of his smile. How can he be so _warm_ yet so _cold_ at the same time? Heat flooded my cheeks as they turned a deep shade of red.

I heard him chuckle, so much like music to my ears. A small smile tugged at my lips, as my gaze rested on his lips, continuously grinning at me. "You'd have to stop staring soon, Kendall," James whispered, his lips now close to my ear.

"W-What?" Oh God, I sound like an excited school girl.

"I'm so tempted," he paused, breathing hitched as his fingers dug into my skin. "To kiss you."

I barely had time to respond to James when a soft squeak interrupted us. The two of us jumped apart, eyes widened in horror. "Guys?"

A short Latino stood in front of us, his head cocked sideways in confusion, his helmet tucked neatly under his armpits. I glanced behind him, now _definitely_ aware of the group of boys who stood there with the same expression. I mentally slapped myself.

However, before James and I could utter a single excuse, I saw a hand flying straight into the back of Carlos's head. It took a few minutes before Logan's head came into view, his eyebrows knitted together with a frown on his lips.

I blinked a couple of times as my brunette best friend hissed words to the Hispanic. Carlos rubbed the back of his head with his gloved hand, surprisingly silent.

"U-Um, I-I'm sorry, J-James," the Latino muttered, his eyes glued to the ice beneath his skates. Carlos slowly glanced at James, who was still slightly in shock.

However, the pretty boy's facial expression quickly changed, replaced by a calming smile. I took a quick glimpse at his eyes and realised that they were hazel again, with some slight green around the edge. "S'okay, Carlos. No one got hurt, that's what's important," the gorgeous boy answered, causing Carlos to sigh in relief.

Did he really think James was going to pummel him to death for trying to tackle the tall boy? I chuckled silently, covering my lips with my palm.

"Oh, wait, were you and the Captain going to," the Latino paused to make kissy faces, causing the blush on my cheeks to deepen even further, if that was even _possible_.

I tilted my face away from my teammates, my fringe hiding my eyes. As the others laughed, my gaze landed on James, who was smiling sheepishly and bouncing on his seat.

"Uh, well, I- Uh," he stammered, his own cheeks tinted pink.

"Didn't think you guys were gay!" one of my defenders chuckled, his hand now moving back and forth in front of his crotch and emitting distrubing sex noises.

The gorgeous brunette took off his skates and ran for the locker room in a flash, causing the group to roar in laughter. My two best friends shot me seducive smiles, purposely trying to mock me. Are they implying that I'm gay even though I've yet to grasp that fact myself? I pouted and quickly grabbed my crutches, cautiously making my way towards where James had ran into.

I couldn't hear anything; just the dripping of some of the leaking taps. _Where are you, James_? I thought as I hobbled around, swiftly dodging the large lockers. I glanced into the showers, hoping that, _maybe_, _just maybe_, the beautiful brunette was there, showering.

Yeah, fate was being a bitch. James wasn't there either. I sighed, running my hand shakily through my hair. Where the _hell_ is this guy? Come on, his jacket is _still_ with me! Does he not want it back? Yeah, well, we all know blue looks absolutely gorgeous on me but the jacket _still _isn't mine.

"James?" I called out, my voice echoing through the locker room.

I waited for a few minutes, still walking around. However, a low growl made me stop in my tracks. I jumped, nearly dropping my crutches, when a loud thump came from behind the last row of lockers. _What the fuck was that_?

I hopped towards the loud sound, heart hammering against my ribcage. I peeked, hidden behind the lockers. What came to my sight was relieving... Slightly.

It was James, curled up in a corner, shaking. His arms were hugging his knees, his face hung low, emitting low, scary growls that made the small hairs on my arm stand. I threw away all the caution to the wind, approaching the brunette slowly. "J-James?"

This is the second- or is it third?- time he's scared me like this. I bent down, placing my hand idly on the boy's arm. The coldness of his body shot up my arm as his head sudden snapped upwards, his hazel eyes now red once more.

"Get away from me!" the brunette growled, his once melodic voice now low and rough.

"W-What? James, are you okay?" I backed away slightly, eyes widened to the size of saucers.

He didn't answer. Instead, the pretty boy lunged forward, pressing his body against mine. My crutches went flying as my back was pinned against the locker.

"J-James?" I squeaked, cowering in fear of his red eyes. I placed my palms flat against his chest, trying to shove him away.

"What are you doing to me, Blondie?" He nibbled on my earlobe as I continued my effort to escape. Fuck, this guy is strong. James pressed his body closer, ceasing me from my mobility and, also, outlining something hard against my thigh. He growled next to my ear, making me whimper. "I want to. Devour. You. Kitten."

He moved his face closer to mine, red eyes staring straight into mine. James tilted his face, his lips now hovering, inches away from touching me.

"Kendall?"

I stifled a groan, irritated by the fact that we were _so close_. This is _not_ the right time, Carlos!

_Wait, did I just think that?_

As though suddenly realising that we had a visitor, James jumped back, body tensed as his eyes glared daggers at the voice. I stretched my arm out to touch his cheek, releasing the breath that I didn't know I was holding. The second my fingers brushed his soft face, the brunette's whole body softened and his eyes returned to their original hazel.

"James."

"Shit," I heard him mutter, eyes now fixed on me. "No, no, no!"

Then, he disappeared within the blink of an eye, leaving me with a _very_ prominent bulge in my pants.

"Dude, don't tell me you're having a quickie!" Chuckling and a couple of footsteps. Must be with Logan.

_Damn it, Carlos, shut up_.

"Ken, where are- whoa!" Oh, look, a Latino just jumped sky high next to me.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled to myself, finally finding my voice. I sank to the floor, facing them with wide, confused eyes. "What the actual fuck?"

**A/N: Ah, yes I reuploaded ths cos the precious one's edits didn't appear ... Dayyum . Anyway ! REVIEWS LOVELY PEOPLE (;  
Thinking of ways to progress chap 4 ... Maybe we'll know what's wrong with Jamie then, heh? :B**

**Truthfully , cos I'm curious of how this story will turn out, too. Yep, I had zero plans on how to continue & end Blood Eyes. Going with the flowww :3  
Oh, yea & I might change the rating ... I think I'll write some smut for the later parts (;**

**I'mma answer to reviews here .. So leggo**

_emo-rocker101 _- I'm glad you enjoyed the past two chapters ! &, yes, James was definitely all mysterious in chapter 2 . Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you ! Heheh :D

_Chey 21 - _Thanks ! It's great to know people love this story xD

_LoveSparkle_ - Hahah ! Thanks ! I'll try to upload chapter 4 ASAP ... Or when I actually get it completed ... :

_AkireAlev_ - Well ... I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! :D

_CrazyMinded - _PFFFT please. You of all people should know how hard it is for me to update ... AHHAHAH . Guess I got you addicted, heh? :p I'll tryyyy to upload chap 4 soon ... D:


	4. What Are You?

Logan and Carlos found me on the floor, back still against the locker with a hard on. My head ached, my thoughts all rushing to figure out the missing link about James.

The tall, gorgeous brunette was fast, on and out of ice, if what just happened was an obvious indication, strong as an ox, has crazy red eyes when, in truth, they're meant to be hazel, and, well, he has weird mood swings. Or something like that. Truthfully, who is he? _What_ is he? Where'd he come from? For the powers he owns, something must've happened, right? No one is born with those specialities, right?

And I think he likes me, if that close kiss and hard tent in his pants was any indication, which brings me to my next revelation; I'm attracted to him, even though James is, in no way, a normal teenager. Wait, maybe that's why I'm so in love with him.

What a great week. I finally realise I'm gay -or maybe bi, now that I think about it. There was once that thing with Jo-, I'm in love with someone who's not a pure human and I still have to serve a few more days of detention. I _still_ don't know what happened with Jo, though. Oh, wait, scratch that, I didn't want to know. Maybe I should ask Lucy, though, just for the sake of my curiousity.

Yeah, maybe I should. _Oh joy_.

I was thankful to finally reach home, however the hell I did. I sighed as I threw my backpack onto the floor and plopped down onto my queen-sized bed, still wearing James's jacket. It has been hectic ever since I went back to school. Meeting James, falling for him, the news about Jo, realising that I'm bi, caused chaos during lunch. I just came back and I already have a week's long detention with my name on it! I grunted, shifting so that both my hands are tucked under my head as I stared at the sky blue ceiling.

"Big brother!"

"Holy shit!" I screeched as a small body jumped onto me. _Boner kill_. Strands of brown hair smacked my face as I quickly sat up, gripping her arms. "Don't scare me like that, Katie!"

My baby sister stopped bouncing, grinning down at me. I swear, sometimes I feel like she's going to be the cause of my death. Katie slid off my lap, laying flat on her back on my bed. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed, obviously holding some good news. I cocked my eyebrows at her, causing her smile to widen. "What is it, Katie?" I sighed after a while.

"I topped my class again!" Oh God, she's bouncing again. She's such a huge ball of energy. I listened as she continued talking about her day, proud that she topped her class, _again_, and something about some pop star named Dak Zevon. "Are you even listening to me?"

I glanced at her; now back to my original position. I nodded before shifting my gaze to the ceiling again. _Is that a speck of dust?_ I wondered, ignoring Katie's constant rambling about her favourite artist.

"You'll do it, right?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered nonchalantly, not even bothering to ask her what is it that I would do.

"Awesome! You're the best, big brother!" She kissed my cheek and skipped away, unaware of my confused expression. As she disappeared down the hallway, I sat up, scratching the back of my head. "Oh, wait, by the way, whose jacket is that?"

I jumped, startled by the sudden squeak of Katie's voice. My eyes snapped to my door frame, realising the small figure standing in front of it. "I thought I told you to stop that," I groaned, placing my hand on my thudding heart. I felt the soft fabric brush my fingers, smiling sadly. "It's a friend's."

"Logan? Didn't know he liked tribal stuff!"

I rolled my eyes. Sighing, I patted my bed, welcoming her to sit on it with me. Of everyone that I knew, Katie was the only one who I could trust with my whole life, even though my heart threatens to jump out of my chest every time she scares me. Maybe she'll be able to tell me what to do about James.

She climbed onto my bed, her feet hanging. She tilted her head sideways and asked, "What's up, big bro?"

"W-Well, there's a friend of mine a-and he told me that he l-likes this other guy, you know?" I turned to her, my cheeks flushed. "And the other guy seems like he's dropping hints, too, b-but that guy also acts w-weird."

"You should probably tell your crush that you're in love with him," Katie answered, showing off her pearly whites.

I gaped. How'd she figure that out so quickly?

"Oh, please, your face and your stammering gives the truth away," the short Knight scoffed, sounding offended while flipping her long brown hair. "Plus, I didn't know you're into guys! Is he the guy who owns the jacket? Are you dating? Oh my God, introduce him to me!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, baby sister!" I cupped her cheeks with my hands. "First, yes, he's the owner of this jacket. Second, no, we're not dating. I don't even know if he's really interested in me. Third, I'm not going to introduce him to you yet. Remember what happened with Jo when I did?"

Yeah, she kept bombarding Jo with so many questions until the blonde was beyond pissed, and, then, pranked her until Jo eventually left before even finishing her dinner with us. She _never_ wanted to come back ever again after that.

"Wasn't my fault she couldn't handle a Knight! Come on, she could barely handle you!"

I sighed in defeat. That was true. Another reason why Jo and I went our separate ways. Jo couldn't stand how I was as much of a prankster as Katie was and, also, how I placed my two best buddies before her. She also couldn't stand how close I was to Camille and Lucy. Jealousy was obviously her strongest trait.

"So, you'll introduce him to me, right?" I grunted. She was making her irresistible puppy dog eyes again. God, how could anyone deny those huge, brown pupils. "Please, big brother?"

I smacked my forehead. "Fine! When I talk to him again, okay?"

Katie cheered, hugging my sideways. "I'll always want to know if the person my big brother is so in love with is worthy of him, you know," the tiny brunette whispered, burying her face in my side. She raised her head and froze, a smirk on her face. "So, tell me about him!"

I shook my head in disbelief, chuckling. "How are you not affected by my sudden attraction to guys?"

She shrugged. "Am I supposed to be?" she asked, her fingers poised on her chin as though she was about to think it over. Suddenly, she laughed, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. I have friends who like their own genders, so I'm used to it. As long as you're still my happy, irritating big brother, I'll love you regardless."

Wow, for a 12-year-old, she's accepted my news so easily. I expected a thousand questions from her.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell you since you're being so mushy," I joked, poking her chubby cheeks. I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes to allow my thoughts to wander to James. "He's beautiful, with long eyelashes and outstanding hazel eyes. His smile alone can mesmerize you, baby sis. It's so welcoming, warm even. And his body is like a God. He's so muscular a-and he's so _cute_."

I groaned, opening my eyes. "I just made myself sound like a complete school girl- ow!"

I glared at the small child next to me, rubbing my stinging arm. Katie pouted, whining, "I'm a school girl!"

"I'm not insulting you!" I hissed, poking my tongue out at her. Yes, I know I'm _very_ matured. "It's just that, this is the first time I feel like this, like my heart is going to jump out of my chest."

The brunette Knight stayed silent for a while, staring at me intently. I blushed under her gaze. It was almost as though she was analysing me. As I looked away, I heard her soft 'hmph'. "You're not telling me something!"

I gawked at her. _How the hell does she know all these stuff_? "I already told you everything!" I countered. _Lies. I didn't tell her James is abnormal, weird, different, or maybe, not human?_

"You're lying!"

"How do you know that?"

"Please, I'm your baby sister! And you're a horrible liar when it comes to me," the 12-year-old stated as-a-matter-of-factly, folding her arms as she sat up. "Now, tell me!"

"Fine!" I sat up as well, sighing in defeat. "I don't know if anyone else realised it but," I paused, not knowing whether I should reveal my suspicions. I looked at Katie, who was nodding her head as an indication to continue. I took a deep breath again. "Well, his eyes change to this crazy, blood red colour from time to time. He's as quick as lightning off ice but, on it, he's slightly slower. He's strong like a stone to the extent that he can withstand Carlos's blows during hockey. And his body is always cold, even when we're _not_ at the ice rink"

"So, to summarise that whole chunk of information you gave me," she said after a few minutes of silence. "What you're trying to say is James isn't normal?"

"I don't know, Katie. It's almost scary how he can change from being so calming and lovable to something menacing. He- uh- he tried to kiss me today," I admitted, hiding my cheeks with my palms. I heard Katie gasp. "U-Um, and h-he said he wanted to devour me a-and called me a kitten in this low, husky voice."

Then she burst into laughter. I fixed my confused gaze on her. What point of anything I just said was funny? "He called you 'Kitten'?" she managed to blurt between her laughter. "Kendall Knight a kitten?"

_Oh, that's hilarious_. I rolled my eyes. _Of course it'd be funny to her. I'm the fearless leader of everything I did. And kittens are adorable balls of fur. Much like James. Maybe he's a kitten. But, wait, he has a different persona as well. I guess I'm stuck at being a kitten if it were just between the two of us._

I shook my thoughts away, frowning at my baby sister, who was clutching her stomach with tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing too hard. "It's not _that_ funny!" I hissed, sulking in the far corner of my bed.

"It so is!" the tiny girl chuckled again, her brown eyes now opened and fixed on my upset form. "Oh, come on! I'm the girl here! Have you tried searching on Google for an answer? Google has everything. Maybe you'll be able to have a clue what this James guy really is."

I straightened, a light bulb switched on in my head. I grabbed my baby sister and smothered her in kisses, mumbling 'thank yous' before I grabbed my laptop from my study table and sat back on the bed with a very eager Katie Knight.

"So," Katie paused as the laptop loaded. "What are you going to search for? I mean, do you even know his full name?"

I froze, fingers hovering over my keyboard. Come to think of it, I do. I heard the teachers call out his name for attendance last week. What was it again? Damon? Darren? James Darren? Doesn't sound right. _What the hell was it_?

Katie huffed, smacking her forehead. "Can't you ask Coach or something? He's on your hockey team, right?"

I blinked profusely. Why didn't I think of that? I fumbled around, trying to grab my backpack from my position. Just as I fished out my phone, the doorbell rang. I stayed in my spot, eyes frantically searching for my crutches. _Where the hell did I put them_?

Despite the fact that I _may_ be able to finally walk without them again, I'd rather not take the risk. Well, not until tomorrow, when I go for the final check up.

"Mum! Help me get the-"

"You do realise she left for the grocery store after you got home, right?" Katie interrupted, sighing as she ran out to answer the door. "You should stop daydreaming about lover boy, big bro!"

_Mum left after I got home? Really? How did I not notice her leaving?_ I wondered as I stayed at my spot, awaiting Katie's return as I searched for Coach's contact on my iPhone.

I heard the door open and some voices. Curious, but annoyingly stuck on my bed, I called out, "Who's at the door, baby sis?"

"Cannonball!"

My head whipped towards my door, where someone was already flying towards my bed. As quickly as I could, I pushed my laptop to the other end of my bed, succeeding just seconds before the flying being landed with a few bounces. I released a high-pitched screamed, partially aware of the snickers coming from the hallway.

Surprise! It was Carlos. Trying to break my leg. _Again_. Thankfully, his knee landed inches away from my healing leg. I smacked the back of his head hard, ignoring his complains. "You don't cannonball onto my bed without making your presence known, Carlitos! You shocked the shits out of me!" I screamed, grabbing a pillow and continuously hitting the Latino with it. After a while, the strength of my hits decreased as our laughter filled the room.

"I want to join in, too!" Logan exclaimed before I saw him jump onto my bed, leaving my baby sister all by her lonesome, watching her 16-year-old brother and his friends have a pillow fight. She left after a while, probably to drool over her favourite pop star, as usual.

"You know," I heaved after we ceased our fluffy fight, all three of us laid flat on our backs. "Part of me is wondering why you're here."

I heard Logan sigh from my right and Carlos groan from my left. I turned my head to both sides, a confused expression clearly written on my face. Oh, crap. Is it another thing that I _didn't_ notice? Then again, I don't even remember how I got home. Logan must've sent me since he's the only one amongst the three of us who can actually drive.

"We _told_ you, on the way back, that we were coming to sleepover!" _Yep, Logan sent me home_. The brunette rolled his eyes, fuming. "How could you forget our lovely date that we usually have every week at each other's houses?"

_Oh, it's my turn. No wonder Mum left for the grocery store._

If anything, all of our mums learned the hard way, that having the three of us over at each other's houses meant having mountains of quick-fix food available. The first time we had a sleepover, the three of us nearly burned Logan's house down just by trying to cook spaghetti because everyone was already asleep. And we wanted a late night snack. All one needed was a hyperactive Latino who always wears a helmet jumping around in the kitchen and your house is on its death bed.

"Kendall?" My eyes focused on the rapidly moving tanned hand in front of my face. _Well, this looks familiar, doesn't it?_ I turned towards its owner, who immediately stopped. Carlos stared at me, studying my face for a few minutes. "Dude, what's wrong with you? You've been zoning out since we left the locker room."

"Yeah," I heard Logan add in, poking my side. "Did something happen with the new kid? What's his name again? James?"

I felt my cheeks heat up again. Oh, wow. I'm such a school girl, blushing just at the name of her- wait, I meant _my_. I am in no way a girl- crush. I covered my face and groaned, which gave them the opinion that something _did_ happen. Well, no lie, something did.

"Come on, Ken," the brainiac urged, still poking my sides with Carlos, who suddenly decided to join in. "You like him, don't you?"

"How the hell do you people figure that out so quickly?" I shouted, glaring at them as I swatted their hands away. I sighed. Might as well admit it, since Katie already knows and she's bound to let the cat out of the bag during dinner. "Yeah, I like him a lot. It's just that, well, have you guys realised anything _weird_ about him?"

Silence. Were they staring at me or at each other because their gazes were _uncomfortable_ and, hi, I'm right smack in the middle! "Are you going to say something?" I demanded, moving my hands to cup the back of my head as I continued glaring at them.

"You tell him!" the Latino spoke up, pushing the responsibility over to our smartest best friend, both of them supporting their weight on their arm.

"Why me?" Logan countered, pouting. "You tell him!"

"'Cause I don't know how to explain what we read to him, duh!"

I sighed. What did I do to deserve these idiots as my best friends? I pointed my laptop out to Logan, who graciously took it. The brunette smart alec shot me a confused look as he sat up and balanced the laptop on his thigh. "Show me what it was, butthead. If the _two_ of you read it, it's got to be online, right?"

True. I knew my Latino well and he _never _reads a book. Unless it's a textbook and he has a test the next day. Otherwise, everything will be on the net for the hyperactive Carlos.

With a scoff, Logan's fingers flew all over the keyboard, probably searching up whatever it was that they read. I glanced at the Hispanic, who was too busy biting his lower lip to notice. His face was filled with worry, his eyebrows knitted together as his gaze was fixed on the brunette next to me. What was it that they were so anxious of me knowing about James? Does this mean they realise the bloodshot eyes too?

Before I could voice out my question, Carlos nudged me and pointed to the laptop screen, which was turned to face me. I glanced at the brainiac's face and realised that he had paled considerably, his brown eyes staring at the Latino with uncertainty. Shrugging off the nagging feeling that something was wrong, I focused on the screen, which had some beach babes on it. Those are some big boobs.

_What_?

"Dude, is this a porn site?" I asked him, glancing from the screen to him and back. Wow, I didn't know Logan visited these type of sites with Carlos. They were so innocent!

The brunette stared at me in confusion before stretching his head over the laptop to look at the screen. He screamed in alarm when his eyes focused on the women and closed the page, causing me to chuckle. Logan huffed, "That was called an ad, you idiot!"

Mumbling a 'psst, whatever', I looked at the screen again, where an article was published. It was over a year ago.

_January 20th, 2012_

_Blood Eyes, aka James Diamond, Freak Experiment Gone Wrong?_

"What the..." was the only coherent sentence I could form as I read the article, the pieces about James finally coming together.

**A/N : Don't kill me. James made NO appearance here 'cause.. Uh. Yeah, the article. I forgot about Katie & Mama Knight. They'll appear in the next chap, I HOPE . I've just started chapter 5 so .. I guess, give me 'bout a week ? :p  
Hope this is fine. Enjoy & reviewwwwwwwws :3**


	5. They Say He's A Freak

**A/N: Alright I'm back! For now. I was sick for a bit so I didn't really write anything & ... Well. Chapter 5 is the outcome from a rusty-from-sickness brain. You have no idea how much I freaked myself out cause, 1, this is my FIRST chaptered & I'm so afraid of going out of topic so I have this notebook with me all the time, writing down important points & stuff, & 2, I'm actually quite afraid of how this story would turn out to be.**

**Whatever the case! Lets start reading now! Tahtah !**

_**Blood Eyes, aka James Diamond, Freak Experiment Gone Wrong?**_

_After several tests have been conducted on our victim, __**James Diamond**__, 15, it has been certified that a large amount of an unknown substance has been pumped into his blood, causing the young boy's DNA to be scrambled up. It has been reported that James is his father's experiment for one of his latest discoveries; how to turn a human into a blood thirsty monster. If __**Alexander Diamond **__is not locked behind bars, he would say that his experiment has been a success._

_The scrambling of the teenager's DNA has caused abnormal changes to his body. His body temperature has gone to an approximate of 28 degrees celcius, much, much too cold for a human. However, James is still living and breathing normally despite the terrifying drop of his body temperature. His reflexes have also quickened, as though he, alone, was on fastforward. Despite the speed he runs in, his heart rate remains constant, much to the surprise of several other scientists who were witnesses to these tests. His strength, too, is a deep concern. There has been incidents whereby the chains holding the victim broke during his bloodlust due to his overwhelming strength. Having __**put an officer in the hospital for weeks**__due to his last attack, everyone in the lab has been advised to approach the boy with extreme caution once it is alerted that he is going through another bloodlust._

_It has also been observed, during the tests, that James's temper causes a whole other change, mostly to his eyes. From the sweet hazel that we have all grown accustomed to, the victim's eyes turn into an eerie blood red, showing nothing but anger and bloodlust. The teenager had to be restrained with the strongest equipments during the tests to prevent his escape when this happens._

_Rumours are that, once the young victim goes into bloodlust, he loses himself, releasing an inner demon that is believed to be what his father has been working to achieve. Due to this, he has been given the name, Blood Eyes, for his eye colour and his bloodlust._

_How can one's father be so cruel to his own flesh and blood? We can only hope that, one day, James will be cured from his father's torture and live normally again._

_Until then, we wish both him and Mrs Diamond all the best and our deepest condolences to the__** little one that they have lost**__._

_Written by,_

_Sirena A._

I gaped at the screen. What the fuck did I just read? I turned to my two best friends with wide eyes, opening my mouth to speak.

But, Logan won't let me. Instead, he turned the laptop around, clicked something and turned the screen back to me. I looked at it and blinked. Another article?

_**A Monster Making A Monster?**_

_SHOCKING NEWS! _

_10th January 2012; Alexander Diamond, 35, L.A's most well-known scientist, has been arrested on the 25th of December for illegally testing out his new experiments, __**on his own children**__. After several months of heavy investigations and persuasion on Mrs Brooke Diamond's, 33, part, the police force have finally gotten enough evidence to put the scientist behind bars._

_However, it is with the deepest regrets to bring sad news along with this capture. Alexander has been conducting experiments on his own flesh and blood in their __**basement**__, where he kept the two children locked in cages as though they were animals while he tested on them. __**James**__ and __**Allie Diamond**__, 15 and 10 respectively, were thankfully found within the cage. __**James Diamond**__, even though traumatised, was saved and returned to Brooke in one piece._

_His baby sister, however, was not._

_By the time Alexander was apprehended, __**Allie Diamond **__has already been severely cut up, losing blood__at an excessive rate. She had puncture wounds all over her body, which investigators' believe were where the wires were inserted into her. She, too, has scratch marks all over her body. The origin of it unknown. Other than that, part of her fingers were missing, believed to have been sawed off for her father's sick experiment. She barely made it into the ambulance when her breathing stopped, life leaving her very small body as her brother and mother watched from afar._

_Alexander has yet to appear in court, where James will be the only witness left. Apparently, he is __**not only just a witness**__._

_The aftermath of Alexander's experiment has shown itself on the soon-to-be 15-year-old popstar. A week ago, when the police came by to remind Mrs Diamond about her husband's trial, the happy-go-lucky 15 year old __**attacked**__**one of the officers**__, pouncing on him with blood red eyes as though the officer was his next meal. James was eventually brought to a testing center, much to his distaste. Truthfully, I can see why. After several weeks being locked up and tested on by his own father, to be tested on for one's sudden speciality is depressing._

_We have been told not to release the information of the tests yet, in respect to Brooke Diamond's grief, having lost both her youngest child and husband on the same day as her return from an overseas business trip. We pray that both her and James will be able to move on and, one day, perhaps, someone may just find a way to cure the poor, innocent boy from his misery._

_Written by,_

_Sirena A._

_Blood eyes_, the name continued ringing in my head. The name explains a lot, doesn't it? _Bloodlust_, _too?_ Was that why he desperately wanted to smash Jett's face in the other day? Didn't he say it was because Jett was going to hit me?

The articles say that he loses himself when he goes into bloodlust. So, why didn't he attack me in the locker room? I mean, he could easily crush me into pieces with his strong hands. Does this mean he's close to being cured? And, that time at the cafeteria. He could've ignored me and beat up Jett anyway.

"Dude."

I blinked, sitting up abruptly as I stared at my two best friends, who are next to one another now, both sharing a worried look. Carlos leaned against my metal bed frame, arm outstretched. I cocked my eyebrows at him, glancing from his hand to his face. The Latino's arm was quickly pulled back before he released a sigh.

"I think we shouldn't have told him, Logie."

"I believe you're right," the brunette whispered, averting his gaze to my messy night stand next to him. "But, logically, there's nothing we can do. We've already told him and let him read that article. We can't turn back time. We-"

"Whoa! Hold it!" I interrupted, placing a hand over Logan's mouth. He turned his brown, doe eyes at me, confused. "How long have you guys known?"

They glanced at each other, both biting their bottom lips. They nodded to each other before turning to me. "Since he first joined Hockey," they admitted in unison.

"Logan was observing him when he first came for hockey try-outs and kept saying that James looked familiar," Carlos spoke, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "He was so distracted that Coach pulled him out, which is when he actually searched James up by his phone."

"I found the articles, read them and gave them to Carlos as well, when we ended training that evening," my brunette best friend continued, shrugging his shoulders. He focused his gaze on me again, a pout evident on his lips. "Are you mad at us?"

"I should be," I scoffed, flicking my wrist at them. Once I saw the saddened looks on their faces, I grinned. How can I be angry at these guys? "But I'm not. I just want to know _why_ you guys kept it away from me."

Sighs of relief left their lips as I awaited their answer. The Latino nudged Logan with his elbow, jerking his head towards me. The brunette only managed to glare at the Hispanic next to him before Carlos pulled out the oldest trick in his book; the pout. Carlos knew that the second he pouted, whoever it was trying to deny him something would cave in, thus freeing him from that responsibility.

Logan and I aren't any exceptions from the magic of his pout.

Therefore, the smart brunette, obviously, gave in, tugging at his dark brown locks as he explained, "We wanted to tell you but we knew you won't believe us until you've seen him with your own eyes. We decided to tell you about it on the day you came back but it slipped our minds. Until I saw him during the cafeteria fight."

"Yeah, but he was too slow at getting to you so, by the time he could grab you, James had already disappeared so -ow!" Carlos continued before the brunette elbowed him, shutting the Latino up.

"I would've gotten to Ken on time if _someone_ wasn't lying on the floor in pain!" the small boy hissed, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, afterwards, you kept asking about James, so I thought maybe it wasn't the right time. Throughout the whole week, I tried to speak to you about him but you were too distracted to even pay attention. So, I decided to wait a little longer."

"Was that why you were so scared when apologising to James?" I asked, pointing at Carlos, who nodded with a shy smile.

"I thought he was going to kill me!" the hyperactive Latino blurted, his hands stretched in exaggeration. "I've never seen anyone move _that_ fast on ice! He was at the other end of where you fell anyway!"

Okay, wait, what? Why is this piece of news still surprising to me? My eyes widened as I tilted my head to one side, as though it was of any help to clear my clouded thoughts.

"You didn't realise that, too?" Um, _duh_, Logan. Wait, where'd my voice go? "Dude, did you even _think_ of anything before you ran out onto the ice with your sneakers?"

"Nope." Oh, yay. I found it. "I just didn't realise it. I was more worried about him, I guess."

I chuckled nervously as red burst on my cheeks. Logan just laughed loudly and fell on his back with his arms around his stomach while Carlos giggled, poking my dimples. "Looks like Kenny's fallen hard."

I swatted his hand away and quickly covered my cheeks, something I've made a habit of. "Not funny! It's so weird!"

Logan tried to speak but was, thankfully, interrupted by a familiar voice coming from the first floor. "Boys! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay, Mama Knight!" we chorused, all three slightly shocked. When did Mum come home?

As the two boys ran out, leaving me behind, I stared at the floor. My heart was still thumping hard from all the thoughts about James and what I know about the hazel-eyed brunette. I buried my face in my hands and groaned before carefully making my way out. I grabbed my crutches, which were discarded at the foot of the first floor staircase, and balanced myself.

I turned my head towards the window that was next to the dining room. Yeah, big mistake.

As I took a step forward, something at the window caught my eyes. A shadow flew by, moving so fast that I thought I was just hallucinating. I quickly walked over and looked out, seeing nothing but the darkening orange sky. Whatever it was, I could only pray that it was gone. Well, if that was what the small standing hairs on my arms are trying to tell me.

**A/N: Hi again . Anyway, hope you guys liked this one uhhh. Yeah & I have chapter 6 ready so ... It'll be up in a sec! **

**ANSWERING REVIEWS TIME LEGGO !**

Nuria De Maslow - _Hahaha ! Yes he is (: I hope the article came in handy in explaining James.. Briefly. :p_**  
**

**LoveSparkle - **_I know right (':_****

winterschild11 - _Updated ! & yeah, I guess she is . _****

ILuvWatchingTV - _hahaha ! I guess there aren't many stories like this. I'm surprised I wrote that. :\****_

**emo-rocker101**_** - **Hi again! What dya think of this update? :3****_

**Chey21**_** - **Always glad to know ! (;****_

**Sassy Kames**_** - **I'm glad to hear that! Hahaha ! You have the description of the boys in the story down alright xD I guess it's what I'm trying to portray the boys as :p & yessssss , Lucy & Camille make a cute couple, don't you think ? :)_


	6. Truth Be Told

**A/N: Gaaah , omg. This chapter was HELL to write. Cause, once again, I have an ending I want to use but no plot to reach it. -.-  
****Thankfully an idea came & I changed the ending slightly so I can give you guys a double upload for being so awesome by reviewing & stuffs. You guys keep me going :3 Meh. ENJOY ! :D**

Dinner was hectic, as usual. Mum made her famous pepperoni pizza and milkshake since I had my two idiotic best friends over. Thus, we fought over who should get the last slice. Little did we realise the tiny pair of hands carefully sneaking between our three bodies, scooping up the reason of our feud.

Other than having Katie steal _our_ food from right under our noses, Carlos managed to break three cups, Logan pricked himself when he tried to pick up the scattered pieces, which is stupid because I already told him I'd go grab the vacuum, _stubborn kid never listens_, and Mum found out about James.

How? Exactly _my_ question. The second I came back with our red vacuum cleaner in hand while struggling with my crutches, Mum already had this smirk on her face as though some_ interesting _animal had just crossed her path. Once Katie and my best friends were busy cleaning up the Latino's mess, Mum pulled me towards our couch with the same smirk plastered on her face.

"So, tell me all about him," was the first thing Mum stated when we settled on our orange couch. Apparently, someone had been a tattletale and told Mum all about my major crush on a certain hazel-eyed brunette. Whoever it was, I was partially thankful that they left out the part about James being an experiment, since Mum said _nothing_ about it. I know she's more or less supportive of whom I want to date but I'm pretty sure she won't like the idea of her only son dating someone who was a test subject.

I told her the exact same thing I told Katie; that the brunette was gorgeous, adorable and drop dead hot. However, Mum was oblivious to the certain pieces of information that I was holding back, which I was grateful for. No matter how understanding she has been throughout my whole life, there are things that I need to keep secret, at least until I've figured out a way to tell her without her going into full-Mum mode on me, which basically means keeping me lock in the house until further notice with no means of communication whatsoever.

After a full hour of listening to Mum's 'tips' and advice on safe sex, I was released, only to face three red-from-laughing faces; Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia and Katie Knight as I hobbled into the kitchen to check on them. My best friends and baby sister had been eavesdropping after they were done cleaning the Hispanic's mess and heard _everything_, especially the part about having safe sex.

Yeah, right. Like I'd have sex with James immediately, since I can't even talk to him without him wanting to devour me like the sweet little kitten that I am. _Wait, what_?

Did I just admit that- you know what? Never mind.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall near my bed, the moonlight shining from the window behind my bed frame. It was already 3.30am. How long was I spaced out, anyway? I sat up on my bed and peered down into the darkness, vaguely aware of the outlines of two bodies on the floor.

Logan and Carlos were sleeping on the extra mattresses that Mum kept in her room, just for these kinds of occasions. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could clearly see the brainiac's arms wrapped securely around the Latino's waist, both sleeping peacefully. Carlos's face was buried in the brunette's chest as though he belonged there while their legs were entwined. They actually looked comfortable sleeping in each other's arms. How did I not realise this at the past sleepovers?

I smiled to myself. Those two were probably the most oblivious humans on Earth, other than Mum. I wonder when they'll just come out and admit their feelings to one another since it's so damn _obvious_, if that hero thing Logan played at the cafeteria was a sign. But, hey, who am I to play cupid? Especially when my own love life is a little fucked up at the moment.

_Growl~_

I clutched my rumbling tummy with a shiver. It's crazy cold right now and ,usually, Carlos would be the one up at 3, hungry and begging for someone to accompany him to the kitchen. I guess it's not tonight since we already watched a movie with most of the quick food that Mum bought and went to bed, full, at around 12; both my best friends dead asleep by the time their heads hit the pillows. I guess I'm just hungry from all the thinking. I glanced at my crutches, which were leaning against my cupboard, contemplating whether I should use them or wake the two love birds.

I shook my head to my own options. Those two wouldn't wake up once their asleep, this I know well enough from our constant sleepovers. If I used my crutches, it would wake everyone, especially Mum, up when I go down the steps because these metal things make the most noise when it's so silent. I'll just walk slowly and try not make a sound, then. If there's anything useful that I learned for the past 16 years about Mum, it's that, if you wake her up when she hasn't gotten enough sleep yet, she's worse than a lion.

My body shivered at the thought of Mum screaming in my face, being all cranky and irritated with a golf club in hand, raised high above her red hair and aimed at me. Um, I'll pass on the wake-Mama-Knight-up-and-let-her-kill-you menu, thanks.

I grabbed James's jacket, which was hanging on my door, and tugged it on over my black t-shirt, losing myself in its vanilla scent and warmth. Before I could reminisce on his breath-taking features, the gurgling of my stomach brought me back and I quickly crept my way down the hallway. I stopped at Katie's room, glancing in briefly, only to see a large heap on the floor. Sighing, I stepped in to pull her blanket over her body. Since she was old enough to sleep in her own room, my 12-year-old baby sister has this habit of kicking her blanket off in the middle of the night. And it's always_ freezing cold _in the middle of the night.

The strong light of the full moon shone from the bedrooms, illuminating my path as I headed for the staircase. I swung myself onto the handle before I slid down, the silky fabric of my pajama pants easing the process. I landed on the first floor with a soft 'thump' and smiled. The steps would creak loudly anyway. No, that's not an excuse for me to be a kid. Nope.

I headed for the kitchen, flipping the switch. The light flickered on, causing me to squint from the sudden brightness, before I went to rummage through the cupboard filled with the remaining instant food; a few bags of chips and packets of sandwiches. I tiptoed and grabbed the egg and tuna sandwich from one of the top shelves, grunting as I shifted my weight to my better leg. I felt the soft material of the brunette's jacket brush my lower back, realising that my shirt was tugged up. I settled back and tugged my t-shirt down before grabbing a plate from the dishwasher, clanging it against the others in the process. I cringed as I placed the plate down on the counter behind me, unpacking my food and shoving the filled plate into the microwave as I pressed some buttons.

I leaned against the kitchen counter with my arms crossed, staring aimlessly at the moving plate. Much to my regret, my thoughts flew to the articles again, wondering how James was able to survive despite the condition he was in. I mean, come on. He's had several tests done on him and, still, he's so captivating. How can anyone be so... So.. Calming when he's already faced hell? _Twice_.

The ding of the microwave broke my thoughts. I peeked from over the counter, looking up the stairs to check if Mum woke up from the noises I've been making. Thankfully, no. I carefully pulled the plate out and headed for the living room, throwing myself down onto the couch while effortlessly keeping my sandwich in its place. I didn't bother switching on the television, knowing that the static noise was bound to wake Mum up, even though the ruckus in the kitchen didn't.

I finished my snack within minutes, too hungry to bother savouring its taste, leaving the comfort of my couch to put the dirty plate away. I sighed as I opened the fridge to grab the last carton of milk, chugging down the remaining liquid before I disposed of the carton. My best friends would usually be here with me whenever any of us wanted a late night snack. It's a tad bit lonely, knowing that they're upstairs, just not awake.

Feeling satiated with my late night snack, I flipped the switch for the kitchen again, surrounding myself in darkness. I blinked a couple of times, hoping for my vision to clear.

I made my way towards the staircase once I was able to differentiate the floor and furniture, passing by the nearby window. My feet stopped as the small hairs on my arms and neck rose once more, just like that time before dinner. My heart began to beat quicker, my widened eyes settling on the edge of the window that I had just passed. Was it just a fragment of my imagination? I could've sworn I just saw a shadow dashing past again.

I turned around, staring straight out into the darkness of my backyard. I could see nothing but the outlines of my old tree house, the one I have yet to climb up to since my injury. As I continued scanning the backyard, I heard the shuffling of feet on leaves. Right. Outside. The. Back. Doors.

I crept back into the kitchen, not bothering to search for the switch. Whoever- _what_ever- was out there would hopefully not realise my approaching figure in the darkness. The sliding doors were transparent, leading straight into the backyard. With the help of the moon, I was able to see the apparent outline of a human, standing right by the ladder to my tree house, his wide back facing me. I narrowed my eyes as I slid the door open, cautiously walking towards the figure. An intruder? At nearly 4 in the morning? _Really_?

"Hey! What're you doing here?" I hissed, watching as the man turned around slowly. The thudding of my heart was constant, slowly calming myself down with brave words of nothing.

Until he turned to me, glaring at me with blood red eyes. _Oh, fuck_, was the only thought I could come up with when I knew who the bloody intruder was.

"James? Is that you?"

_Stupid me and my stupid questions. Who else do I know have red eyes_? I made my way to him, my eyes staring right into his angry red ones despite the small hint of fear that was causing my heart to beat faster.

"Scared, are you?" he spoke, voice low and rough, just like that time in the locker room. I shivered, despite the warmth of _his_ jacket. _Scared_? _He doesn't even know what being in his presence does to me._

I'm petrified, amazed and awed at the same time. His eyes may be menacing but everything else about him was the same. The same vanilla scent wafted through the air, filling my nostrils as though the smell from his tribal jacket wasn't enough. His body still seemed strong, muscles bulging. Overall, despite his eyes, James just seemed normal, calming even.

I felt my pulse quicken as I continued staring at him, my chest constricting painfully tight at the sight. His brown hair was disheveled, his lips in a tight smirk. He wasn't wearing his hockey equipment anymore either, seeing as how he ran out on me with them on. Instead, he had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a army tank top, causing me to nearly drool at the sight of his bulging biceps.

My mind continued to wonder down his body, even though I was standing a few inches away from the boy I've fallen so hard for. I heard him chuckle, which caused my head to snap up at him, studying the angelic face with wide, confused eyes.

"You know the truth, don't you?" he whispered huskily, causing me to whimper. James was so close to me now, his breath tickling my ear as his large hands gripped mine. I nodded meekly at his question, not knowing whether my voice would be of any use. "Do you think it's the _whole_ truth, Blondie?"

"I-I don't k-know," I replied, my voice trembling. I bit my lower lip, turning to hide my face in the crook of his neck.

I heard a sigh escape from him before he pulled away, eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against mine gently. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, the only part of him that I was able to reach, as I waited for a reaction. Anything, really. Because him not moving is scaring me a little.

He opened his eyes, now thankfully hazel with a red outer circle. "Why do you do this to me, Ken?" the hazel-eyed boy whimpered, pressing a kiss on my forehead. "Why do you bring that part of me out so easily?"

I opened my mouth to question his choice of words. Was he talking about his scrambled DNA? What was he going on about 'the whole truth'? Was there something the articles I've read left out?

Suddenly, it didn't matter. The questions left my mind as soon as I felt a pair of soft, masculine lips on mine, moving gently. His arms went around my waist to pull me flushed into his body. I grunted, eyes fluttering close as his _cold_ tongue ran across my bottom lip, begging for entry. I gasped when his hand slipped under both his jacket and my t-shirt, his cold temperature jolting through my warmer body like electricity.

Using my reaction to his advantage, James slowly mapped out the sweet corners of my mouth, occasionally wrapping his wet muscle around mine, tugging it to make me moan and sink deeper into his affection. My thoughts were all fuzzy as I let him dominate me, stealing my air until I was panting in his grip.

The brunette pulled back, allowing me time to breathe as he rested his forehead against mine once more. "I can't control myself around you anymore," he whispered, hazel eyes staring into the depths of my soul. If that's possible. James gently cupped my face, bringing our lips together softly.

"Then don't," I told him, gazing at the close up look of his flawless face. "Don't pretend anymore. Just be you. I _want_ to get to know you, the _real_ you."

_Oh, wow, cheesy much, Kendall?_

My arms tightened around his waist as I awaited a response from the beautiful brunette. His hazel eyes held a look of longing, guilt and sadness. For the first time since I've met him, James looked broken.

"You'll regret it, Kendall."

Uh, sure James. Like I'd regret anything that has something to do with the likes of _you_. Yeah, 'cause I'm not in love with you whatsoever, right?

_Nope_.

I shook my head at his response, closing my eyes with a sigh. Maybe I should tell him. "You don't get it, James. Wh-"

"No, _you_ don't get it," the brunette hissed, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "You'll be in danger. You'll get hurt. _I'll_ hurt you. I can't let that happen, Blondie. Not to you."

_Pfft, danger my ass. Has he seen Carlos? Sure, James is scary but he can't be _that_ dangerous, right? _"Not to me? What do y-"

"I love you. I love you too much to let anything bad happen to you, to let the other side of me hurt you." The other boy held me tighter against his cold body causing shivers to run down my spine. I was dumbfounded, shocked, at a loss for words, imitating a goldfish with my wide eyes and gaping mouth. He looked back down at me, a soft smile on his lips. "I've loved you from the day we met. You're too precious to me, Kendall. I can't control myself so I know I'll hurt you in the long run, that is _if _you love me back."

I blinked profusely, not knowing what to say, how to respond even. His confession came as a bit of a shock, coming out of nowhere. Now, the boy who has stolen my heart is staring at me with his sad eyes, pink tinting his cheeks and I finally decided, _fuck it_, and voiced my thoughts.

"I love you too." It was soft, like the confession of a tiny, young girl. Ugh, why does he do this to me again and again? Make me go all soft and gooey. Maybe this is how Katie feels when she's staring at that popstar of hers- oh wait, no. She's _obsessed_, I'm in love. I glanced up and, there they were. Pure hazel eyes, staring back at me with so much relief that it made me more confident. "I love you too, James."

"Even though you know you shouldn't?"

"_Especially_ when I know I shouldn't. You're worth the risk and I'm taking it, so shut up and kiss me," I demanded with a pout, making the brunette laugh merrily. _Music to my ears._

_I'm such a cheesy blonde._

With a shake of his head and a sexy-assed smirk, James brought his wonderfully soft lips down to mine once more.

All I'm able to comprehend at this point is that, whatever it is that he's hiding behind his persona, whatever that was left unsaid in the articles, I'm finding it out. _Dangerous or not_.

Ah, the shits I'd got through for my cold, handsome brunette and his sweet lips.

**A/N: EEEEEP. *hides in a corner*  
****FINALLY A KISS ( or several but what the hell ). Hope this was up to your expectations ( even though it barely reached mine ) . & you know I LOVEEEE reviews, right? *hinthint*  
Oh wait, I'm changing the rating to M... SEEYA !**


	7. Why Are You Here ?

"Well, I have good and bad news." He pushed his grey rimmed spectacles up his nose, tapping the butt of his ballpoint pen against a clipboard. "You're free from the crutches_ but_ it's advisable that you lay off hockey for another day or two, alright?"

I nodded with a frown. I'm still scarred from Carlos's tackle but I miss being on the ice, training with the rest of the team. And there's practice today after school, which I skipped for this check-up. "So, he can't skate at all?"

I turned to Mum, who was sitting next to me with her eyebrows furrowed. She was aware of how much I missed playing hockey because of my injury but, hey, if I can still skate, why the fuck not?

"Well, he _can_ but it's advisable for him not to play hockey _yet_, just in case another injury happens," my family doctor explained, scribbling down some stuff on his clipboard. I took a glimpse at it, immediately realising how _messy_ his handwriting was. How does the receptionist read _and_ understand them, anyway? "You okay with this, Kendall?"

I looked back at him and nodded with a small smile. After a few enquiries from Mum, we were free to head home, stopping by the supermarket to grab some necessities. While Mum walked around searching for ingredients, I was gliding around on a shopping cart, going from aisle to aisle and nearly running over people in the process. Some kids were giggling at me while their parents glared, seeing as how I'm obviously being such a '_good_' role model to their young ones.

I went from corner to corner searching for Mum, whom I ditched when she told me to go grab a shopping cart for her. What can I say? Shopping carts are fun to ride.

I finally found her by the dairy section, holding way too many things in her grasp.

"Finally!" she heaved, dropping all the items into the cart. "What took you so long?"

"It's a _shopping cart_," I stated, shrugging, as though what distracted me was the most obvious thing in the world. Mum rolled her eyes at me.

"You'll never change," she mumbled, turning around to grab a few cartons of milk. She placed them into our cart and pushed me away from the handle, causing me to whine like a kid.

I'm _not _one, I'm just saying.

I sulked, pouting with arms folded, as I followed Mum towards the cashier, sneaking a packet of KitKat into the cart when I passed one of the aisles. She didn't realise the extra buck she had to spend for my little 'treat' since she was too busy searching for her wallet in her huge handbag while I placed everything on the counter. Once everything was paid for, Mum ordered me to push the shopping cart, which was filled with plastic bags, to our car. _Like, finally_.

I cheered as I glided across the parking lot, maneuvering the shopping cart between the uncountable amount of cars. Mum easily took the short cut and waited for me, shaking her head in disbelief. I shot her a dimpled grin as I pushed the cart towards her, still travelling at a high speed. Suddenly, her eyes darted to some cars a few metres away from me and immediately widened. She ran towards me, screaming something I could barely catch with the wind blowing against my face.

"Kendall! Watch out!"

_What_? I placed my good foot against the ground, using the friction to slow the shopping cart down. But, it was too late.

A man had appeared from between some cars, walking straight into my path. I shouted in surprise, alarming the man, who had turned to me with widened eyes. He suddenly stopped moving, arms were outstretched as though he could stop me from running over him.

He did.

I jerked forward before falling flat onto my back with a grunt. I could hear footsteps followed by Mum's voice, profusely apologising to the man for my behaviour. I slowly stood up, brushing the debris from my clothes and James's jacket, which I had grown attached to, especially since last night. I looked up at Mum, who was glaring and jerking her head in the direction of the stranger.

I turned and opened my mouth, ready to apologise. Until I saw his features.

He had crazy brown hair, which was sticking up in odd angles, _and_ a pair of blue eyes, which were staring at me intently. However, something about his face seemed familiar, as though I've seen him somewhere before. He was tall, about 5'7", and had golden skin, as though he spent days sunbathing on the beach. Why does he look so familiar?

"Kendall?"

My head snapped towards Mum again, confused eyes as wide as saucers.

"Apologise?"

I shook my head and looked at the man with a sheepish grin. "U-Um, sorry, Sir."

The brunette stranger chuckled, "It's okay. Kendall, right?"

I nodded, smiling with relief. Hey, at least it's not some crazy hobo who would want to rummage through the grocery and steal my KitKat. It's _my_ KitKat!

"Nice jacket. Where'd you get it?"

_Um, James_? I scratched the back of my neck, mumbling as a blush broke out on my cheeks, "It's a friend's."

I caught a glimpse of Mum's confused gaze before I turned back to the stranger. He smiled. "Oh, I see. It's nice on you," he paused and moved closer to my ear, whispering, "You shouldn't be ashamed of admitting this _friend_ as something more."

I gaped at him as the brunette winked and walked away, moving towards the entrance of the supermarket. Mum cleared her throat, attracting my attention to her curious form; arms folded with her eyebrows cocked, blue eyes shining with suspicion. I raised my hands in defeat and continued pushing the shopping cart towards our car, ignoring the heavy question hanging between Mum and I.

Once the groceries were loaded into the boot, Mum drove us home in silence. Only until we were a few traffic lights away from our residence. As we waited for the red light to turn green again, Mum turned to me, her knuckles white from clutching the steering wheel too firmly.

"So, is there something you need to tell me?"

_Here we go_. "No?"

"Don't lie to me, Kendall."

"I sneaked a KitKat into the cart when you weren't looking?"

"That wasn't what I meant, but you did _what_?"

I glanced away and sighed, folding my arms. "What do you want to know, Mum?"

"Do you know that guy? Was he flirting with you? Aren't you in love with James?"

I stared at Mum as though she's gone crazy. "I don't know the guy, no, he wasn't flirting with me and I'm not even going to answer the last question!" I screamed in agony. Why is it that I'm always surrounded by people who _love_ interrogating me?

Mum chuckled as I covered my heated cheeks, rolling my eyes. "I love how you're so obvious," she stated as she stepped on the pedal, driving us home.

"You're not angry?" I squeaked, my fingers covering my eyes. "You're not pissed that I like guys, too?"

"I'm upset that I won't get any grandkids if you marry a guy, though," Mum pouted, her eyes fixed on the road. "But, as long as my son's happy, I'm happy."

I grinned, shaking my head in disbelief. Who knew? About a week ago, I was mesmerized by a certain tall brunette and, now, I'm in _love_ with him. What's more surprising is that _Mum_ accepted it as though me falling in love with a guy is the most normal thing for her son.

The second Mum stopped the car, I bounced out, ecstatic to be off my crutches and having lifted the uncertainty of acceptance from Mum off my chest. Well, _that_ and buying a packet of KitKat without her permission.

"Come here and help me, Kendall!" Mum screamed from the boot, carrying more plastic bags than she could handle. I laughed at her, who was stumbling backwards with a glare.

I skipped over and reached for some bags, only to be lifted by the waist and hoisted over a stronger, colder body's shoulder. A familiar scent engulfed me, causing me to screech and kick around. "Put me down, James!"

"Let me help, Mrs Knight." _Ah, whoa, his voice._

"_Mama_ Knight. Mrs Knight makes me sound old."

_Aren't you, Mum?_ I snickered to myself, covering my lips with my palm.

"Oh, sorry."

I heard the rustling of the bags before James turned around, one hand filled with most of the bags while the other held my back firmly on his shoulder. From what I could see through my blond fringe, Mum was laughing back at me, her face as red as a tomato.

She walked forward, unlocking the door for us and headed straight to the kitchen. James _finally_ set me down, pressing a peck on my lips before following Mum, leaving me with reddened cheeks and a racing heartbeat. I slowly walked over to the kitchen counter, where the plastic bags were placed. Mum was rummaging through the bags, keeping the groceries in their respective places.

"You're free to come around as and when you like, James. I'm sure Kendall _loves_ your company," Mum cooed, keeping the dried items in our cupboard. "Just nothing drastic while we're in the house, alright?"

I groaned inwardly. Mum always had a way to embarrass the shit out of me, whether or not I'm in the room. At the moment, they're both oblivious of my presence; Mum busy storing out things while James was leaning against the counter, back to me.

"Um, yeah, sure, Mrs- I mean, Mama Knight." The brunette scratched the back of his head nervously, mesmerizing me with his long, slender fingers.

"Just don't hurt Kendall, okay?" I heard Mum sigh, just as James tensed, his muscles rippling. His black tank top hugged his body tightly, just like the green track pants that he was wearing. What was he doing before he scooped me into his arms? "He's been hurt by Jo pretty badly."

"Yeah, that was kind of obvious," I heard the taller boy mumble before turning around and catching me eavesdropping red-handed. His hazel eyes gleamed with mischief. "Hey, babe."

"H-Hi," I stuttered, the blush that had gone away returning to claim its rightful place. James waved at Mum before gripping my wrist and dragging me towards my bedroom. "What?"

The pretty boy turned to me and rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Grab your skates, big boy. Your mum told me that you're allowed to skate so I'm bringing you to the rink."

"Why aren't _you_ at the rink?" I asked, reaching into my closet to grab my shoe bag, where my ice skates are kept, from beneath my other hockey equipments. "Isn't there hockey practice today?"

"I _was_ going to go but then," he paused as I turned around, shoe bag in hand. With a smirk, James moved closer to my ear, whispering huskily, "_Someone_ wasn't around to gawk at me from the bench."

I shoved him away, sticking my tongue out at the lovable brunette before walking out of my messy room. I heard James chuckle before I was suddenly slammed onto the wall, face first. I squeaked as a cold pair of hands gripped my hips and turned me around, bringing me face to face with a red-eyed James Diamond.

"That hurt!" I whined, trying to push him away with all my strength. Damn, this boy is strong. "James, let me go!"

The boy shook his head, his hands flattened at the sides of my head, trapping me between his muscular arms. He rested his forehead on mine, red eyes staring straight into mine. "Sorry, baby."

My eyes widened as my cheeks tinted pink. "Y-You know, are w-we together?"

"I thought we are. But, I guess I should make it more official," James stated with a sheepish smile, such a contrast against his blood red eyes. He tilted my chin up with his cold fingers, lips ghosting over mine. "Will you be mine?"

I silently leaned forward and kissed him gently, answering to his question. I shivered at the contact of both his warm lips and cold hands, which were cupping my face. My _boyfriend_- God, it's so weird calling him that- tilted his head, deepening our kiss. I blushed hard as a moan escaped my lips, lightly tracing his lower lip with my tongue. Before I could do anything else, James pulled away, breathing just as hard as I was, his hazel eyes still bearing a dash of red.

"Lets go?" he murmured, fingers brushing my heated cheeks with a smile.

I gave him my best dimpled grin and laced our fingers, ignoring the coldness emitted from him and practically dragging him out of the front door. However, I turned to the kitchen to grab my KitKat, shoving it into my pocket before returning to James's side. Shouting our 'goodbyes' to Mum, we headed for school, hand in hand, laughing at the stupidest jokes that both of us could crack.

"You know, your red eyes scare me sometimes," I admitted once our laughter ceased. I averted my gaze away from his soft smile, watching my black shoe bag swing in my grasp. "Most of the time I think that you're pissed off with me."

Silence hung onto us as we continued walking to school, hands still tight in one another's grasp. As we neared the school compound, James, who was trudging behind me, yanked me into his chest, causing me to yelp and drop my skates. I smacked his chest, pouting. "Stop doing that!"

Instead of answering me, the brunette leaned down and bit my bottom lip, before sliding his tongue into my awaiting mouth. My eyes closed and I was a moaning mess by the time he was done battling my tongue for dominance. Yeah, he won.

I felt him pull back as my eyes fluttered open, looking up at his swollen lips. "I can't be pissed with you, Blondie. Ever," he whispered, resting his head in the crook of my neck. "My eyes just turn red when I'm angry _or_ when I'm looking at the person I love."

"Me?"

"No, those _girls_ you were with in the cafeteria," he scoffed, pressing a kiss on my neck. "Of course it's _you_."

"So how do I know if you're angry with me or it's just your love for me?" I poked his cheek with my free hand, reveling at the softness of his skin despite being freezing cold.

He chuckled, his surprisingly warm breath brushing against the sensitive spot on my neck. James lifted his head, his eyes now slightly red as he pressed a soft kiss on my lips. "If I don't attack you with kisses, I'm angry," the brunette mumbled, continuously pecking my lips, ignorant of the fact that we were a few feet away from the front gate. "And the red disappears when you reciprocate."

"Stop it!" I giggled, suffocated by the quick, sweet pecks.

We flew apart when we heard someone shouting. I turned towards the school, barely making out the outlines of someone with black-streaked red hair. Lucy ran up to us, gasping for breath with a smirk. "Hey, love birds."

"U-Um-"

"No, dude. I need to talk to you."

I cocked my eyebrows at her and nodded, signaling to her to continue. She pointed at James, who stood next to me and jerked her head towards the school, causing me to gape.

"No way! He's staying," I retaliated, grabbing the brunette's hand.

"Ken, I'm serious. We _need_ to talk," she paused and glared at James, as though trying to convey a message. "_Alone_."

I opened my mouth to protest but was eventually distracted by a cold palm plastered over my lips. I glanced at my lover, who shook his head. Releasing my lips, he bent down and grabbed my discarded shoe bag. "I'll meet you at the rink, 'kay?"

I nodded, stretching up to press a soft peck on his lips. He waved at Lucy and I before jogging into the school compound. I sighed and turned to my redheaded best friend, an eyebrow arched. "So?"

"Look, I would _love_ to find out about what's going on between you and pretty boy," she stated, arms raised in defence from the pissed look on my face. "I know you don't want to hear this. It's about Jo."

I cringed. Oh, yeah. I forgot Jo existed and that pregnancy leave thing at the cafeteria the other day. "Look, Lucy, I _really_ don't want to-"

"She said she was pregnant with your kid."

_Huh? _I stopped, staring at Lucy with wide eyes. "Double take! _What_?"

With an exasperated sigh, Lucy smacked her forehead. She gripped my shirt in her hands, tugging me to her level.

"_She was pregnant with _your _kid_."

**A/N: Holyyy ... Um . Yeah . I'm back baby . Been busy getting my school stuff ready so I haven't actually written much.. Hopefully the rest of the chaps will be uploaded soon. SORRY FOR THE WAIT !  
So, was Jo really pregnant with Kendall's kid? Oooops. We'll find out soon enough (;**

**It'll be nice if you review. (Just sayin')**


	8. Ridiculous

I gawked at my best friend. "You're kidding me. I've never _touched _her," I stated, studying Lucy's expression. If this was a joke, it's a sick one.

"I'm_ not _kidding, Kendall," Lucy hissed, running a hand through her hair as she pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "Okay, maybe I twisted my words a bit to get your attention but rumour's that the kid she was carrying was yours have been escalating since the past few months. I'm surprised you don't know anything. I mean, heck, didn't you see her rounded belly?"

I scratched the back of my head with a nervous chuckle. After my break up with Jo, I suffocated myself with hockey and schoolwork, aiming to improve my grades while trying to improve my team's performance on ice. Well, until Carlos came around and slammed me into a wall. I never realy bothered to spare glance at my ex-girlfriend, either. It's not as though we broke up on good terms. I caught her having some sexy time with good ol' Jett Stetson when I came by unannounced to her house one day.

Yeah, all hell broke loose.

After the hockey accident, I was away from school for a month or so, taking my time to recover from both my injury _and_ Jo. My gaze settled back onto the rocker chick, who held the paper out to me. I cocked an eyebrow at her, silently questioning her as I glanced onto the neatly folded item.

It was an article from our school newspaper. About Jo and her pregnancy. I scanned through the short document, not believing what I was reading.

_According to Jo Taylor, the father of her child is none other than the hockey captain she dated a few months ago; Kendall Knight. We have yet to ask Kendall for confirmation but Jo is pretty convincing. Said father of this unborn has been seen surrounding himself with schoolwork and his beloved hockey team while Jo has taken a rest from cheerleading until she's due. We don't know what's true or false here but we wish Jo all the best for the next few months to come._

I gulped, shaking slightly as I handed the article back to her. Lucy stuffed it into her pocket, sighing, "I've been trying to get the truth out of her for a while now but nothing works. It's so obvious that it's Jett's and there are _still_ people who believe the bitch."

"It's so obvious that it's Jett's?" I quoted, eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know that?"

The rocker chick blushed and cleared her throat, hands on her hips. "Well, it _may_ be Jett's or someone else's. It's definitely not yours since you told us that you dind't sleep with her and you can't even lie to save your life." The redhead paused to stifle her laughter, causing me to roll my eyes. Everyone seems to be pointing that out nowadays. "Plus, I've actually caught her and Jett _at it_ twice in the locker room by the field, you know, when I wanted to go see Cam at the theatre."

_Oh, yeah. The field locker room is a shortcut to the theatre._

My jaw dropped, shocked that they'd fuck anywhere. Dude, fucking in a school compound? Really? "What? When?"

"A few months before you called the relationship off," Lucy paused and averted her gaze away from my eyes. "I wanted to tell you so badly b-but I couldn't 'cause I didn't want to be seen as the best friend who ruined her best guy friend's relationship. It would've hurt Camille and I couldn't risk it."

"You could've told me _áfter_," I whispered, unsure of how I felt about the situation. So, Lucy knew Jo cheated on me longer than I did and she didn't tell me. Someone please inform me on how I'm suppose to react because I can't decide. Should I be angry, confused, disappointed? I mean, the relationship has been over for quite a while now and Lucy's my best friend. _Why now_?

"I thought it was the end of Jo and you," the brown-eyed girl admitted, voice guilt-ridden. "I didn't think that she actually got pregnant from their rendezvous and claim that the child she's bearing is yours."

I huffed. This is complicated. "Is the rumour still circulating?" _Do I really want to know_?

"Well, yeah. Haven't you realised the disgusted and sympathetic looks from most of the students?" Lucy sighed and looked up, suddenly wrapping her arms around me. "Some of them believe the rumour to the extent that they hate you. Some pity you because they believe your words. Others just can't seem to care."

"I'm sorry, Kendall," Lucy mumbled, still hugging me tight.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "There's nothing you could've done, Luce," I told her, smiling down at her frowning face while I pat her head. "Even I don't know what to do."

"Me neither," the usually strong rocker whispered. "All four of us have been trying to clear your name but Jo is one hard to crack bitch."

I ruffled her hair and tried my best to grin. Seeing her upset is awkward. Especially since it's involving a matter concerning me. "Cheer up, rocker chick. We'll find a way, okay?"

Lucy smiled softly and nodded. She was about to speak when her phone vibrated in her pocket. The rocker pulled it out and gasped. "Oh, shit! I'm five minutes late to meet Camille! She's going to be overdramatic over this."

She answered the call, bracing for the impact of her girlfriend's voice. "Hey babe! Yes, I know! I'm on my way. I just bumped into Kendall and- yeah, wait! I'll be there in five minutes! Oh, come on, you don't live _that _far from school."

I laughed at her and pushed Lucy away. "Go ahead." I shrugged, thankful that I didn't need to come up with a reason to chase her away. As she waved goodbye and headed straight down the street, mumbling incoherent nonsense into her phone, I sighed. _How am I suppose to tell James about this, anyway_? _We just got together and I find this out._

I dragged myself to the ice rink, the heavy weight of Lucy's news hanging on my shoulders. Her words kept replaying in my head, words that I would rather forget.

She was _definitely_ right about one thing, though. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed several people shooting me looks, both of disgust and sympathy, from the corners of my eyes. Other just didn't seem to bother staring at me. I guess they either don't know, don't care or both. How did I not notice this before?

_Oh, yeah. I was caught up with James, wasn't I?_ I thought, sighing once more as I swung the doors to the ice rink open. The corners of my lips tugged upwards as I watched the guys trying to plummel a certain tall, muscular member, who was effortlessly keeping the puck in his control.

I inched closer to the rink, smiling at Coach, who had just spotted me. Coach blew the whistle immediately after that certain member scored, causing the team to cease their movements and cheer in relief, tearing off their helmets. They must've been playing for quite a while.

I spotted James near the goal, shaking his hair while laughing cheerily. A smirk played on my lips as I creeped towards him, hiding behind the tall barriers of the ice rink. Coach caught my reappeared form, a thick eyebrow arched in question. I pressed a finger to my lips as I leaned forward, just a few inches away from my boyfriend's back.

"Dude, where is Kendall?" I heard Logan ask, which made James turn towards the bench, where he had apparently left my skates on. The brunette scratched the back of his neck as he released a soft sigh.

I stifled a chuckle as I steadied myself on my hands, stretched as far from the barrier as I could. I took in a deep breath. "I'm right here!" I screamed, causing my whole team to leap in the air. Except James. He skidded and fell flat on his ass, wincing at the impact. His eyes looked up, glaring directly at me while I grinned. "Hi."

My lovely boyfriend laughed after a second, shaking his head in disbelief. "Hi yourself," he mumbled, his arm outstretched. "Help me up?"

I stuck my tongue out, chuckling. "How about no, pretty boy?" I teased before turning my attention to my teammates, offering my hand anyway. "So, had fun today?"

A series of complaints flew at me. 'Coach had us training for 3 hours!', 'We're tired!' and 'Can we go clean up now?' were the most common out of the whole team. I shook my head and turned to Coach.

"I think it's time to let them rest, Coach," I said, jumping at the sudden cold contact on my hand. I blinked at the brunette on the floor, whose hand is firmly wrapped in mine, and tugged him up.

"Yep, it is," Coach agreed, flashing a toothy grin. "Alright, boys, go clean up."

The guys cheered and dashed off the ice, ripping their skates from their feet as they made a beeline for the locker room. Coach shook his head, grabbed his belongings and headed out, waving at me as I walked over to the bench, grabbing my skates from my shoe bag. As soon as Coach disappeared behind the rink doors, I tied the laces and wobbled onto the ice.

As I flawlessly glided around the rounded corners of the rink, my thoughts flew back to the news I received about Jo. _Great_. I still have _no_ idea how to tell James. Like, what could the consequence be? It's not my fault that she got pregnant. _Hell_, I didn't even sleep with her! Maybe, I don't have to tell him. Not yet. Maybe I can keep this to me for a while, at least until I know how to break it to James.

Wait, what if he's already heard it before? I mean, the rumour has been circulating for a while. He must've heard about it, right? Maybe he's the type not to care. No one actually said anything about this to me until today.

The speed that I was skating in continued to increase as my mind imagined the different outcomes of telling my boyfriend. He could leave me, punch me right in the face or kill me. He's strong enough. _Urgh! Maybe I shouldn't tell him just yet_. Yeah.

I slowed down, sighing. I looked up as loud voices filled the rink, the guys stepping out of the locker room all freshened up. They waved at me before making their way out, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more. I guess I'll have to talk to Jo to clear things up. There must be a reason for her to start such an atrocious rumour, right? I wonder what the fuck her problem is.

I continued to skate, occasionally jerking from side to side, just to test my reflexes. I should probably distract myself from my thoughts on Jo. Come on, I have a sexy boyfriend freshening up in the locker room! That's worth the thought, right?

_Clang_!

My head snapped backwards, jumping slightly on my skates. I placed a hand on my racing heart and sighed in relief when I saw that it was just Carlos, who accidentally dropped his hockey stick. I grinned at him and Logan, who made their way to the bench by the rink.

"Dude, where were you?" the hyperactive Latino asked, bouncing onto the barriers. He settled and watched, his hockey stick leaning against the barrier behind him, as I continued my rounds.

"Talked to Luce about Jo," I mumbled, finally deciding to stop as I sat down on the bench, next to Logan. I quickly unlaced my skates, stuffing them back into my shoe bag before sighing deeply. "She told me about the rumour. How am I suppose to tell James?"

I caught them cocking an eyebrow at one another. Only then did I realise that I didn't tell them I'm dating the brunette. A deep blush broke out on my cheeks, both from the cold and from being busted. _Ooops_.

"What's he got to do with any- Oh, wait, no way." Logan's jaw dropped as he stared at me with wide brown eyes. He pointed a slender finger at me, gasping, "Dude, you're dating him already?"

"I think that pink tint on his cheeks is a clear indication, Logie," Carlos giggled, making kissy faces at me. "Kendall and James sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I stood and shoved him off the barrier, grunting, "Oh, you're so _mature_!"

The brainiac had doubled over, laughing until he was short of breath as I continued trying to strangle my other best friend. Just as I wrapped my hands around his neck, loosely, mind you, a pair of cold hands immediately tugged me up by my arms. I sighed, not needing to turn around to realise who the fuck it was. He flipped me, allowing me to stare straight into his hazel eyes.

"James! Why'd you- Mmm!" My protest was cut off by his warm lips on mine. He pulled back, both panting before he grinned.

"Missed you," he admitted shamelessly, leaning down to connect our lips once more. I smacked him on the side of his head, jerking my head at our two visitors, who were now silent. Carlos had moved to sit next to Logan, his head cocked sideways. The shorter brunette, however, had his eyes fixed on James and I, a soft smile etched to his face.

"Can I say something?" the Hispanic asked, blinking his dark brown eyes with a suspicious gleam.

"N-"

"What?" I glared at my beautiful boyfriend who had interrupted me. He rolled his hazel eyes and stuck his tongue out to me. Knowing Carlos, it was bound to be something ridiculous and James didn't know this. The Latino grinned, nudging Logan to look at him. Once the brainiac turned, Carlos smiled devilishly.

"Kendall and James, standing by the rink. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the Latino laughed before yanking a laughing Logan to his feet just as I wanted to lunge for them. Only if James's grip on my arms weren't so strong. I glared at them from my spot, pouting. "So, when's the wedding?"

I stared at Logan in disbelief, grabbing the closest item to me; my shoe bag. I chucked it at them, hitting Logan squarely on the shoulder while the two of them continued laughing hysterically.

Told you it would be ridiculous.

**A/N : Aww aren't Kames a sweet couple. Wait, what? NO? :(  
****Okay fine. ): Well, I find Cargan cute... And, no. I haven't exactly made Cargan official here. I like cute, innocent Carlos. :p  
****And, yeah. I guess the pregnant part was a little ... Expected? Meh. Well, then. You know the routine. Love ya :3**


	9. Picture Speaks A Thousand Words

A month has passed since my relationship with James has been exposed to my best friends. Since then, James has been hanging out with us, blending in with the four idiots, who accepted him without any hesitation. His sudden closeness to me was soon made aware to the whole school and more rumours began.

James, of course, ended those rumours by forcefully sucking my face in front of several students.

It has also been a month since I found out about the rumour concerning Jo and I _still_ have yet to tell the hazel-eyed brunette. When he wasn't around, I talked to the others about the problem with Jo, trying to come up with a plan that would get the blonde female to spill the truth. We pretty much eliminated _all_ of Lucy's plans because they all consist of torturing Jo until she caved in, which isn't really such a bad idea, if you think of all the bullshit she made me go through with her.

But, still, we didn't want Jo to spin the blame back to us and claim that the torturing was what made her confess. That would be bad.

I sighed in defeat. So far, we came up with _nothing_ that could help me clear my name and I sort of gotten myself a day's worth of detention because I kept daydreaming in class. Hey, it's not my fault history is boring! It would be better if a certain brunette took history with me, but _noooo_. He just _had_ to take Literature.

After having lunch with my social circle, which was partially filled with voicing out our plans, I walked towards the detention room half-heartedly, wanting to desperately to be at the rink with my team. As I entered the room, my heart sank deeper.

At the other end of the class, a patch of familiar dirty blonde hair was evident, a voice booming followed by obnoxious laughter.

_Just my fucking luck_. Another detention session with Jett Stetson and gang. Why is it _always_ me?

I sighed and settled onto one of the seats in the first row, a few tables away from the jocks. If I'm lucky, Jett wouldn't try anything stupid that could possibly earn us another week of detention. I smiled when Ms Wainwright entered, carrying a bag filled with paper, which I can assume are my Chemistry class test papers. She heaved a sigh of relief as soon as she dumped her things on the teacher's table and glared at the group of footballers at the back.

"Quiet down back there! You're suppose to be in detention, not a club!" she yelled, rolling her eyes at the boys. When she was ignored, I saw her pull out a whistle before blowing into it, the shrill sound causing the whole group to jump a few feet in the air. I snickered at the expression on their faces. Well, someone obviously didn't have Ms Wainwright as a teacher.

As silence filled the room, I took out a notebook, which was filled with scribbles, and began devising a proper, fool-proof plan. After a full hour of scribbling, I paused and stared at the page, overloaded with my messy handwriting.

_1 - Just talk to her and hope for the best._

_2 - Find a way to make her slip up about her lie._

_3 - Grab him by the waist and slam him into the wall._

_4 - Bring him to prom._

_5 - Dinner at some fancy restaurant that I may/may not be able to afford._

_6 - Stargazing._

_Wait a second_. How'd did Jo turn into a guy? And how is bringing her to prom suppose to- Oh.

I stifled a groan and mentally slapped myself. Somewhere along the lines of trying to bust Jo, my thoughts had wondered over to a perfect brunette, who I happen to be dating. I quickly took out my phone, careful enough to make sure it was hidden beneath the table, and checked the date. _27th February 2013_.

Holy shit, thanks mind. I have a day left before our first month anniversary together and I don't have anything planned. Except for stargazing. I like that.

I glanced at the time and sighed in relief. Detention was over and I can finally return to my rightful place at the rink. I threw my notebook and pen into my bag, getting ready to leave the now noise-polluted class. Ms Wainwright had already left, waving at me as she headed down the hallway, disappearing from sight.

One would think getting out from the detention room would be easy. _Yeah_, no. Not when you have an idiot by the name of Jett around.

Just as I headed for the class door with my backpack slung on one shoulder, I felt something heavy hit the back of my head. I turned around just at the targeted item fell to the floor with a loud 'thump', realising that it was a Physics textbook. My gaze then settled on the only other inhabitant of the room, glaring daggers at their laughing forms.

Jett's hands were poised as though he was throwing a football at someone; only this time, it was a textbook and that someone was me.

"Fucktards," I cursed, turning back around to leave the room.

Only to stop when I heard the impeccable voice that said, "This coming from the guy who fucked and left Jo with a kid."

How I was able to turn around, run over to Jett and slam him into the wall in 5 seconds was a blur to me. "The fuck are you saying? I didn't even touch her, you asshole," I growled, ignoring the looks from the rest of his friends. "You fucked her, you impregnated her. That kid is _yours_, mother fucker."

"Oh yeah? What proof do you have?" Jett questioned with a smirk. When I kept silent with my gaze averted away from his, the blonde quarterback chuckled. "Exactly, you don't have any. You can say what you want but we all know how Jo can manipulate people. Too bad, though. I wonder if James knows that his boyfriend is a dick who fucks and dumps girls."

"Fucker!" I gritted my teeth and clenched one of my hands, fist shaking with fury.

Jett arched an eyebrow at me, his eyes shining with glee. "What? Gonna punch me now, hockey head?"

_Fuck yes, I will_. I swung my fist, connecting sharply with his jaw. My other hand released him, allowing his body to slump on the wall while he held his dislocated jaw. His friends had gotten up, ready to pounce on me before I felt myself being dragged away from the scene. At high speed. Everything became a blur as my kidnapper threw me over his shoulder, the coldness of my surroundings making me shiver uncontrollably.

He stopped, barely panting before whoever it was set me down. I slowly exhaled, looking up at the guy who dragged me away before I could possibly beat the assholes to a pulp.

He stared at me with blood red eyes, eyebrows furrowed. "Why'd you take me out of there?" I grumbled unhappily, folding my arms across my chest, staring squarely into the deep red eyes before me.

Funny, chills _still_ ran down my spine just by looking at them. I thought I'm used to the fiery redness already.

"Like I'd want you to get beaten up by a group of jocks!" James growled, running a shaky hand through his brown locks. The red in his eyes slowly subsided as he looked at me, the expression on his face soothing. "You're an idiot sometimes. What were you thinking, going head on with them like that?"

I gulped, rubbing the back of my neck. I can't exactly tell him that it's about a rumour concerning Jo and I, right? Especially since there's a baby involved. I decided to shake my head and forced a chuckle. "Nothing, it's just the usual stuff."

"Don't let him get to you, babe," the brunette whispered, pulling me into a hug. "I don't want anything happening to you."

"Nothing will," I reassured him as I buried my nose in his chest, savouring the scent of sweet vanilla. My hands gripped his tribal jacket, which he was wearing just for today, since Mum's detergent wiped away my boyfriend's scent from the fabric. I leaned up to peck him on his cheek. "I promise."

As James rests his head on the crook of my neck, I looked around, now aware that he had dragged me out to the carpark. It was empty and silent, other than the rustling of leaves being blown away by the soft wind. "Hey, Jamie?" I whispered, using the one nickname I could come up with when we started dating. "Lets go out tomorrow, just you and me."

"What do you want to do?" he asked from his place, not moving the slightest. I could feel the soft brushes of his long eyelashes on my neck, causing me to smile fondly.

"I don't know. Dinner then stargazing, babe?" I could feel him nod in approval. I silently cheered. It's been a while since we last had any time together, what with the group sleepovers, school and hockey training. Plus, tomorrow's a special day for both of us. Nothing's going to spoil it for us. "I'll meet you at you place at 6?"

James nodded again, this time raising his head to rest on mine. "You know, we still have hockey training."

My eyes widened. Oh crap! I forgot about that! I grabbed his hands and dashed across the carpark, screaming, "Why didn't you tell me earlier! Lets go, we're fucking late!"

By the time we reached the doors to the rink, both of us were laughing at each other. The team was bound to think that we were fucking and forgot the time from the way our hair was disheveled and my heavy panting. The pink tint on our cheeks were no help either.

James scrunched up his face before he entered the rink, a feeble attempt at trying to calm down. I shook my head and followed until a figure by the corner of the building caught my eye. It disappeared once it realised it was seen, causing me to run after its fading shadow.

Once I turned the corner, however, no one was there. But something was left on the ground; a photograph of James and I, on the day that we both confessed our relationship to the school. I flipped it and immediately regretted my action.

Written hugely and clearly with a red pen on the back, was '_DESTROY BLOOD EYES._'

I gulped in fear when I realised a smaller sentence underneath the red ink. '_NEXT TARGET_'.

**A/N: OMG I'm fucking glad I got this chapter ready yesterday .. Sorta had to help a friend today & I just started on a new chapter a few minutes ago. Urgh, I'm about to break my 'new-chapter-per-day' streak :(  
So, um.. Lets see. For someone who's a horrible liar, Kendall can REALLY keep a secret without blabbing (':  
Andddd I realised I made Jo & Jett seem like assholes in this story ... I don't know why I'm sorry xD**

**And, uh.. Oh wow I'm speechless. I just re-read this chapter & I think. I actually love it o.o  
No promises that I'll upload another chap tomorrow ( depends if I can finish it ... ) but I'll try! It's nearly 7pm here &, basically, that's the time I'mma upload my fics.**

**So, quick question, guess who was spying on Kames?**

REVIEWS  


_Nuria De Maslow_ - Yep ! They kissed. OMG xD

_LoveSparkle_ - Definitely finally. Hahaha! Thanks! & tadaaaa :3

_amrice101_ - Thanks ! And, yeah, I realised that. Sort of glad I took the risk to write this.

_emo-rocker101_ - Thanks! & yeah, James IS the dom! for me. IDK I can't write a proper dom! Kendall... Carlos is always cute so yeaaah ! :P &, the baby part was obvious but.. Well. That's cleared up... Maybe :P

_ILuvWatchingTV_ - You're welcome! Thanks for reading ! & how about a virtual hug ? :P  
Cargan & Kames !

_Sassy Kames_ - Aww, thanks! :3

_Chey21_ - HAHAHA yes! Thanks!

_mandie1511_ - Thank you! :D

_Kamesloveallday_ - Aww, thankyou !

_winterschild11_ - You're right :p & thanks for agreeing hahaha !

_inu557_ - Hahaha! Ooops. I should probably answer my reviews often.. :\

**Done! Damn, I should answer my reviews often... Anyway, I replied to each review from the past chapters in one go so.. Yeah. Seeya later ! :3**


	10. A Babysitting Date?

I didn't tell anyone about the photograph, keeping it safe under the books in my backpack. I didn't know _how_ to. How exactly do I tell James that someone is out to kill him without him going red angry mode on me?

I trained with the team with my mind disconnected from my body. I was too distracted by the sudden changes in my life to focus on who I was passing the puck to, who I was trying to tackle to make way for my attackers, heck, I nearly pounded Logan with my hockey stick for no exact reason. And Logan was playing on _my_ team.

I was thankful that I had a date set with James. At least something was going right at the moment. Or so I thought.

The second I returned home from school on the afternoon of the date, Katie pounced onto me, clinging onto my neck like a koala. I stumbled to keep my balance, ignoring her smiling face as I dumped my backpack onto the orange couch. I was exhausted from trying to keep my lips sealed, all the while wanting to blurt out all of my newfound secrets to my lovely brunette.

I sighed and threw both of us onto the couch, staring at her baby-ish face in confusion. Katie, however, was no help. She continued staring at me with her big brown eyes, smiling from ear to ear.

"What, Katie? You're smiling like the Cheshire cat," I snapped bluntly, too tired to bother about my words.

I was immediately hit with guilt once my baby sister's face dropped, a frown now replacing the wide smile on her face. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"What?" I scrunched up my face as I tried to remember what was it that I had forgotten. I don't remember promising Katie anything. Or did I?

"You promised to bring me to Dak Zevon's meet and greet!" she half yelled, half sobbed. I smacked myself, groaning. It must've been that one time when I was still distracted by the pretty brunette. Oh God, why _today_?

I opened my mouth to tell her no, only to choke on my words when I saw the tears streaming down her face. I mentally kicked myself. Now I had to choose between my boyfriend and my baby sister; both who mean the world to me. It's my first month with James, though. Could I probably miss it? He'd understand, right?

I sighed, defeated. "What time is the meet and greet?"

"6!" Katie's smile returned as she wiped the tear tracks that remained. She jumped off of me, running up the stairs. "You have 2 hours, big bro!"

I closed my eyes, grabbing my phone from my pocket. I quickly searched up James's contact, which was the first, and called him, heart racing from his unknown answer. The phone rang for a couple of minutes before his soothing voice flowed from the other end.

"_Hey, babe._"

"Hey, Jamie," I whispered, not knowing how to break the news to him. We were both looking forward to this little 'date' of ours. Fuck. "Listen, something came up. Katie's dragging me to this meet and greet with her favourite popstar and I kind of promised her I'd bring her there."

Silence filled the other line, making me jump to conclusions. Was he angry with me? Maybe I deserve it. "_Oh_," he replied after several thoughts involving my death in his hands played in my head.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Maybe you can come with us?"

"_Does Katie mind_?" His voiced cracked at the end, obviously nervous. I smiled softly. I have yet to introduce my baby sister to my boyfriend, seeing as how none of us were free for him to come over.

"Don't think so," I told him, hoping that the sound of my voice would be enough reassurance. "She's dying to meet you."

"_She'll hate me, Kenny,_" James muttered. "_I'm a monster, remember?_"

I stifled the urge to yell into my phone. God damn it, James. "She won't hate you, Jamie. And, I told you before, you're not a monster."

"_Yeah, right. That's only because you're in love with me_," he chuckled, causing me to blush deeply at his words, which were true. _Very_ true. "_What time is the meet thing going to be?_"

"6, you want to come over at 5 and head out together?" I sat up, grabbing my backpack before I made my way up to my bedroom.

"_No, I'll just meet you at the mall. That's where it is, right?_"

I blinked, now aware that I had forgotten to ask Katie where the heck the event was. I covered the speaker and yelled, "Katie, where's the meet and greet going to be?"

"The mall, duh!" she replied from somewhere within her room. I grumbled at her know-it-all tone, wondering how I put up with her for 12 years. I placed the phone back to my ear, listening to my boyfriend hum a tune that I wasn't familiar with.

"Babe," I called as soon as his humming stopped. "It's at the mall. Where are you going to meet us?"

"_I'll text you once I reach, alright_?"

"Fine," I mumbled, slightly unhappy that I wasn't going to see him for the next few hours. I grabbed a faded pair of blue jeans, my favourite red plaid shirt and an old pair of boxer briefs, craddling the phone on my shoulder as I walked over to the bathroom. "Babe, I gotta go. See you later?"

The brunette chuckled. "_See you later, baby_," he paused, returning with a deep, husky voice that he knew would excite me, something that we both found out a few weeks ago. "_I love you_."

Shivers ran up and down my spine. "God damn it, James," I cursed, looking down at the problem that had sprung up. He laughed on the other line before ending the call, leaving me to deal with my erection on my own.

I placed my phone on the bathroom counter before stripping myself bare. I turned the knob for the shower, changing the temperature with one hand while the other grabbed my half-hard dick. I groaned when the warm water hit every inch of my worn-out body, my attention fully on my pulsating member.

I flicked my wrist as I moved at a constant rhythm, moving my hand up and down my length while adding some squeezes every once in a while. After a few tugs, I released with an obscene moan, biting my bottom lip in hopes that I could keep my volume down. I panted, watching as the white liquid swirled down the drain, before I allowed the stream of water to wash through my blonde hair.

I was done and calmed within minutes, tugging on my attire for the evening before shoving my phone into my pocket and walking out of the bathroom, drying my hair with my towel. I peeked into Katie's room on my way back, shaking my head with a smile when I caught her bouncing on her bed, excitement apparent on her features. She paused her movements when she saw me, smiling sheepishly.

"You ready, big bro?" she asked, jumping off her bed and landing on her feet effortlessly. She wore her usual dark blue jeans and a similar red plaid shirt, her brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

I nodded and jerked my head to my room. "Let me grab some stuff and we'll go, alright?"

The youngest Knight cheered, grabbing her phone and a self-decorated notebook from her nightstand, stuffing her phone into her pockets as she ran down the stairs. I laughed at the speed she was going, shaking my head before I ran back to my room to dump my towel and grab my own wallet. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper before I left my room and scribbled a note for Mum, sticking it on the fridge in the kitchen.

I pulled on my favourite pair of Vans and walked out, rolling my eyes at my baby sister, who was already standing by the sidewalk waiting for me. I ruffled her hair playfully, rewarded with a punch in the gut as we walked to the mall, which wasn't far from where we lived.

Katie squealed the second we reached the stage located in the middle of the mall, jumping higher than usual when she noticed that the line for the meet and greet was still short. I fished out my phone and checked the time; 5.45pm. _Whoa, aren't we early_? I questioned myself as I accompanied my baby sister to queue for her own VIP ticket. I was surprised the VIP tickets were still on sale. I mean, don't girls go crazy and come 4 hours early just for them?

The brunette Knight waved at me as she headed for her seat nearest to the stage. Seeing as how I didn't bother getting a ticket, I left Katie alone with the other Dak Zevon fangirls, wondering around the mall aimlessly as I waited for time to pass. I finally decided to settle onto a seat in one of the fastfood outlets in the mall, one from where I can see my baby sister clearly since a large crowd had gathered around the stage. If anything happened to her, Mum would bury me alive.

I glanced at the time and sigh. It was already five minutes past six and I still haven't seen James anywhere, not to mention that the meet and greet hasn't even started. I chewed on the fries from the meal that I had ordered before taking a seat, texting my boyfriend with a frown on my face.

**Where are you? I'm bored here. And you're five minutes late. No kisses for you. ): - Ken**

I set my phone down and searched for Katie in the massive crowd of both girls and boys, relief washing over me when I saw her talking to some slightly older girls. I chuckled, shaking my head. She makes friends wherever she goes and, most of the time, these friends of hers are _way_ older than her. Her reason being that she hangs out with me and my buddies all the time, so she prefers more 'matured' friends. In other words, she likes acting older than her actual age.

My attention was immediately turned to my phone as it vibrated loudly on the table, causing me to snatch it up and open the new text message that I received.

**Aww, come on babe. It's just five minutes. Don't tell me you're dying of boredom already? :P - James**

**-.-" Can't you just run, really! Seriously. Get here or no kisses. Suck on it, bitch. - Ken**

**Fine you fiesty little devil, I'll be there in two. Sheesh, just can't wait to see me, can you? - James**

**Shut up and move you sexy ass already! ... Oh, and I have food. - Ken**

I leaned back in my chair and chewed on another piece of fries, glancing from Katie to the large hallway leading to the entrance. My phone vibrated in my hands again, making me smile.

**You just know how to crawl into my heart and make me insane, don't you, sweetheart? Save some for me! I'm reaching. - James**

**No. - Ken**

I snickered, loving how my own boyfriend has an extremely soft spot for food the way I am with KitKats. I continued eating as I waited for any sign of my lover's arrival. I gave up after a while and turned to look at Katie, who was now on stage getting an autograph from her idol. She turned her head, catching my gaze as she smiled and waved.

I raised my hand to wave back, except a pair of cold hands suddenly cupped my cheeks from behind, tugging my head backwards. I squeaked when a warmer pair of lips pressed onto mine, chuckling.

James pulled back, grabbing my fries over my shoulder before moving onto the seat in front of me, chewing obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging at the ends of my lips as I watched the brunette devour my meal. "Took you long enough," I whined, grabbing the last few pieces of fries for myself. I studied his attire; a white v-neck with a pair of black skinnies and a sky blue beanie covering part of his hair, somehow making his eyes stand out.

"I still get my kiss, didn't I?" he smirked, wiping his lips with a napkin. James's hazel eyes then scanned the large crowd, whistling low. "Holy crap, it's like we can do a flashmob here. Where's your baby sister?"

I looked around, standing up to scan the crowd for the short female. I felt my heart race when I couldn't find her. Oh, God, surely she wouldn't have gone off with some stranger, right? She's 12!

I sighed in relief, wiping the small beads of perspiration from my forehead, once I saw her, standing by the entrance of the stage, tiptoeing in search of me. I silently thanked the crowd for dispersing, allowing Katie to spot me and run over immediately.

"Dude! Did you see him?" she squealed, clinging onto my neck once more, her eyes wide with excitement. "He touched my hand, Ken! Oh my God, I'm never going to wash it anymore! Ah!"

I grimaced. "I'm not even going to ask if you're serious. So, what'd you get, kiddo?" I asked, crossing my arms under her to hold the big baby up. I'm lucky she's small for a 12 year old and that she's such a lightweight.

The young Knight took her right arm away from my neck, dangling a paper bag in front of my face. _Where did that come from?_ I wondered, watching in silence with a soft smile as my baby sister rambled on and on about the merchandises that Dak Zevon had given her. Suddenly, she stopped, glancing at the sranger on the other side of the table. Katie took her hand out of the bag and pointed at James, who was wearing a sad, yet amused grin. "Who's that?"

The hazel-eyed boy glanced at me, shaking his head. "I'm James," he introduced himself, still wearing the same smile.

"Oh, you're the one who called my big brother a kitten, right?" _Oh God, Katie!_

My boyfriend chuckled while I blushed, biting my bottom lip. "Yeah, I'm the one who called him a kitten," James replied, eyes filled with glee. The idiot. "_My_ kitten, that is."

"I hate both of you," I mumbled, lowering a giggling Katie down to the empty seat next to me. "You want anything to bite? It's just 7.30 now and I think I- Wait, James! Where's my burger?"

The tall brunette smiled sheepishly, crumpling _my_ burger's wrapper as he wiped his lips with the napkin he used moments before. I didn't bother glaring at him. Hey, I _did_ ruin our date.

"I'll buy something to go." She jumped off her seat, grabbed her bag and shoved her palm in my chest, making me wince at her strength. Katie continued to stare at me with a pout when I shot her a questioning look.

"What?"

"I didn't bring cash," she admitted, a wide grin on her face. When I refused, my baby sister pulled out her ultimate weapon, somewhat similar to Carlos's. Her puppy-dog face. I groaned in defeat, not having to stare into her big eyes to succumb to her power.

I shoved my wallet into her waiting palm, rolling my eyes as she skipped over to the counter. A snort made me glare at the boy sitting opposite me. "Shut up," I hissed, getting up to follow my baby sister.

"Aw, come on, baby," I heard him whine, dragging his chair as he came after me. "Baby."

I stopped abruptly, turning around with my own pout. Once he stopped in front of me, arms wide open, I sighed and leaned into his embrace. "'M sorry," I whispered into his chest. "Today was suppose to be just the two of us."

I felt his cold hand pat my head as he pressed a quick kiss to my hairline. "It's okay, Blondie," he reassured me, hugging me tighter. "At least I finally get to meet Katie, right?"

I smiled into his chest, thankful that Katie seemed to like him so far. I tilted my face upwards, staring deep into his slightly red eyes. Giggling, I pointed at his eyes, stating, "Jamie, they're red again."

For once, I was grateful for the colour in his eyes. I leaned up and sealed our lips together, heads tilted for a better angle. I nipped at his lower lip, causing him to moan and tug me impossibly closer. I pulled my head back, staring as his eyes returned to their original hazel. How I manage to do that, I still don't know. I kissed him softly, up to his ears. "And, I told you Katie would love you."

"Yeah," he grinned, looking over his shoulder. James released me from his grip just as my baby sister appeared at his side, handing me my wallet. I stuffed it into my back pocket and rest my arm on the brunette Knight's head, purposely trying to make her whine and shove it off in annoyance.

"Are you going to stay over?" Katie asked, walking between James and I as we walked out of the mall. The taller brunette glanced at me, unknown of what to say. "Come on! Stay over!"

I nodded frantically, hoping that my boyfriend would answer soon before my baby sister uses her secret weapon all over again. James apparently got the clue and shrugged. "Why not?"

Katie cheered before she continued blabbing nonsense to the other brunette, who stayed silent and listened. I looked at them and smiled, happy that they were getting along. Except when I saw the look in my loving brunette's eyes. His hazel eyes seemed sad, broken even, as though something was bothering him.

I reached behind my sister's back, grabbing and squeezing James's hand. He blinked at my action before lacing our fingers, turning his attention back to the oblivious child in front of us.

**A/N : Whew. I'm late but, hey, I got this finished & I'm ... Working on the next chap. Just wondering, any objections if either chap 11 or 12 has smut..? Yakno. Yes? No :D? Maybe?**

**Anyway, Katie's the pampered one here, I think you can see that. Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed! Next one would be up tomorrow... I hope.**


	11. Month-sary Gift

**A/N: Guys! ****WE NEED TO VOTE FOR BTR FOR KCAS . Oh, & sweet, innocent Carlos too! The boys deserve the blimp for all the feels they've destroyed with their sexiness, right? Teehee. I'm currently spamming twitter, themforKCAs, 'cause I'm voting for both BTR & TW (but I'm tweetjailed now. Damn it tweet limit -.-). LETS GO RUSHERS & TWFANMILY!**

No words could explain how glad I was when I opened the door and saw Mum cooking in the kitchen. It just meant that I could leave Katie at home and still bring my boyfriend out for that stargazing date- plus, Mum made dinner so I _did keep my word, right?_

I chuckled as I watched James and Katie playfully arguing over the merchandises that my sister got from her Dak Zevon event, almost as though they've known each other for years instead of hours. I left them alone, their voices echoing through the hallway as I made my way up to my bedroom, wanting to grab my laptop and change into a much comfier tanktop.

Once I changed, I grabbed my laptop and turned around to head to the living room, where my boyfriend and baby sister were still arguing. Until I saw the photograph that was supposed to be in my backpack on the floor. I froze, eyes fixed on the item. The picture was facing up, just like how _my_ heart rate was increasing. How the hell did the photograph escape from beneath all my books?

I carefully placed my laptop on my bed as I reached for it, turning it over as I brought the photo closer to me. Indeed, it was the exact same photo I found yesterday with it's disturbingly bright red ink. I took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as an attempt to calm my racing heart down. My eyes quickly darted around my room, almost as though someone could be hiding in the corner despite being brightly lit. Chills were running down my spine now, worse than whenever I'm staring into James's intense red eyes.

_How?_ Just _how_? My backpack was still leaning against my cupboard, zipped up. Did someone enter our house before Katie and I left? If there was, wouldn't Mum have called the police? How could _anyone_ enter my room when they can't even get past the front door?

I grabbed my bag, settling on my bed with the photo in hand as I unzipped it, spilling the contents on the floor. Books, the pens I didn't bother keeping in my pencil case, the pencil case itself, my notebook and- _Hey! An old banana_! I thought before chucking it into my waste basket. Don't. Ask.

I shook my bag, ensuring that it was empty. Nothing else fell out, much to my disbelief. _So, the photograph really was from my bag_.

I sighed, throwing my backpack across the room, ignoring where it landed. I racked my brain, thinking of all the possibilities of how the picture was taken out of my school bag, especially since I kept it under a mountain load of books. I couldn't think of anything.

I carefully slid the photograph under my pillows, hoping that no one would find it this time. I picked up the mess I made on the floor, dumping it on my study table instead. I quickly checked that my windows were locked, left my laptop where it was and return to my boyfriend in the living room. The chills were replaced by warmth when I saw him taking part in my baby sister's usual antics.

Katie was crouched in a corner, moving closer and closer to the kitchen entrance with my brunette imitating her movements. I stood by the foot of the stairs, arms crossed with a smirk. I didn't need to move nearer to know what they have in store for Mum, who was still in the kitchen probably getting dinner ready. I watched in silence as the two brunettes crawled into the kitchen, disappearing from my line of sight.

With a sigh, I moved forward, leaning on the couch to get a better view. They were hiding behind the counter now, stifling their snickers while Mum continued placing food on four different plates, oblivious to what was happening. Just as Mum finished setting up dinner, the two hiding jumped up, screaming at the top of their lungs the way I did to my team that other time.

The three of us laughed when Mum jumped, cursing at the two pranksters. "Katie Knight!" she hollered, chasing Katie out of the kitchen while James watched in awe.

I chuckled, walking to my brunette boyfriend while shaking my head. His hazel eyes landed on me, a soft smile etched on his lips as he pulled me into his warm embrace. "How did you and Katie get along so well?" I asked, nuzzling my nose against his neck.

"Other than having the similar intention of bullying _you_," he paused to giggle when I smacked his chest. "Well, I guess we're just both natural born pranksters."

"Great, now she has a sidekick," I muttered in disdain, rolling my eyes.

James stayed silent for a while, taking in deep breaths as though he was trying to control his emotions. Curious, I looked up into his eyes, which immediately avoided eye-contact. The same broken look was evident once more, now supported by the trembling of his lower lip. I cupped his cold face in my hands, gently brushing his rosy cheeks with my thumbs. I gave him a quick peck, whispering, "Baby, what's wrong?"

The brunette remained silent, holding me tighter as he tried to even out his breathing. Once he did, his voice was small as he responded, "I miss Allie."

I gulped, remembering the article that Logan had showed me. Remembering how it described what condition Allie, James's baby sister, was found in; _severely cut up, puncture wounds, scratch marks _and _missing fingers_.

"Katie's just like Allie," the pretty boy mumbled, resting his head on my shoulder. "Crazy, hyper, almost like a professional prankster, brown hair, big eyes. It's like your sister is Allie's long lost twin."

"Don't cry, Jamie," I hummed soothingly, running my fingers through his silky brown hair as pressed butterfly kisses on his ear.

He laughed, moving to rest his forehead against mine. James had his eyes closed, nibbling on his bottom lip. "You know," he breathed, his eyes fluttering open. "I didn't think I'll ever find someone like Allie. Or I'll fall in love with an idiot like you."

I scoffed, gawking at my boyfriend. "Oh, so I'm an idiot now?"

"Well, I wasn't the one who tried to be so nonchalant when we first met only to turn into a kitten when I finally decide to make a move," he snickered, kissing my forehead lovingly.

"It's not my fault that you make me melt like that," I whispered, tilting my head as I captured his lips in mine.

"Aww!"

The two of us jumped apart, turning to the kitchen entrance with wide eyes and red cheeks. Surprisingly, it was Mum, whose face held a soft, accepting smile. Katie, however, had wide eyes, as though she tried to say something except she had Mum's hand clasped over her mouth.

Mum's expression changed after a minute, looking stern with her eyebrows furrowed. "So, boys, I leave the kitchen for a few minutes and you make-out?"

"W-We weren't-"

"Don't lie, Kendall," Mum sighed, the smile returning on her face. I turned to James for help but was taken aback by the bright blush on his cheeks. The brunette was looking at the floor, mumbling incoherently.

Instead of pitying the guy, I poked his cheeks, teasing the brunette, "Whoa, James Diamond is blushing _bad_! Mum, you just gave me an achievement!"

"So says the guy who's my kitten," James retorted, trying to catch my fingers between his lips.

I rolled my eyes and pinched his cheeks, hissing, "Shut up."

"Now, now, Kendall. That's no way to treat your boyfriend," Mum warned me, dragging Katie by the arm to the kitchen counter, where the food were all placed. She motioned to James. "Come, join us."

I huffed as the brunette moved past me to take a seat. "Maybe I should go," I paused to open my arms wide. "Just _take me_!"

Katie burst into giggles when she saw my scrunched up face while Mum threatened to throw a spoon at me as I took my seat, biting my tongue. James was snickering, covering his face with both his hands. We somehow managed to resume eating dinner, or at least until I asked my baby sister how she can still be hungry after eating the takeaway she bought.

"Well, I shared," she answered with a shrug, still eating the spaghetti Mum made.

I turned to glare at James, who raised his hands in defeat before returning back to our scrumptious meal. Sighing with a inevitable smile, I returned to my food.

Once we were all done, the hazel-eyed teenager helped me wash the dishes, which turned into a mini fight of soap and water. When _I _was thoroughly drenched and we finally got the dishes done, I went up to change, leaving my boyfriend, who wasn't as wet as I was, alone with my family. Just as I shimmied out of my jeans, someone barged into my room, whistling so suddenly that I jumped.

I turned, eyes wide in shock. The second I realised that it was none other than my brunette boyfriend leaning against my doorframe with an approving smirk on his face, I covered myself, throwing my soaked jeans at him.. And I missed. "Dude! Get out!"

James laughed, shaking his head before advancing towards me, his eyes now gleaming and red. He held his smirk, closing my bedroom door with his foot as I desperately tried to push him away so I could change. "Jamie!" I growled, my palms flat against his well-defined pecs. "Jamie, go!"

Instead of moving away, the brunette leaned closer until I could feel the seam of his lips brushing my pulse point gently as he pushed me onto the wall. He nibbled on it, smiling against my skin when I moaned, before sucking feverishly. My head was thrown back as my moans increased in volume, hands holding his face in place. James chuckled, biting my neck softly before kissing me, silencing my moans in an instant.

"You're so loud," the brunette growled, giving me soft pecks while kneading my hips. "I feel like I _should_ just take you."

"I-Idiot," I managed to pant, feeling my little_ friend _spring up to life by his voice and words. James must've felt it too since he started grinding his hips against mine, the delicious friction between denim and my briefs enough to make me hard. One of his hands slid down my torso, causing me to shiver at his cold temperature before he palmed me roughly. I arched my back and squealed.

"Well, well," he whispered huskily, sucking and biting once more on my neck. "Aren't you turned on, _kitten_?"

I would have smacked him. Believe me. But I couldn't since he ripped my boxer briefs apart and gripped my hot erection in his cold palm, stroking my shaft with his surprisingly soft skin. Before my moans went out of control again, James's lips returned on mine, swallowing every sound I made while his hand moved vigorously, squeezing and flicking his wrist at just the right moments.

Just as I felt the familiar tingle, his lips left mine and his hand stopped its movements, making me whine like a child who got his lollipop snatched away. "J-James."

The brunette looked at the expression on my face and smiled, lowering his lips to my ear. "Want to cum in my mouth?"

"Fuck you, let me come!" I hissed, shoving him away before wrapping my hand around my throbbing erection. My strokes increased in speed as I panted, moving closer to my climax. It felt like my stomach was in knots, getting tighter with each pump on my dick. I bit my lower lip to stop the moans, squeals and groans from being emitted.

Until I felt a warm pair of lips wrapping itself around my tip, which was already leaking with precum. I screamed in shock as the waves of my orgasm hit me, my knees wobbling as ropes of cum shot into the willing mouth that was still sucking, licking my slit. "Fuck, James," I panted, collapsing onto the floor just as the brunette's lips left my sensitive tip, chuckling. "What was that for?"

"My one month anniversary present," he stated nonchalantly after swallowing _my_ seed. Damn. James leaned in and kissed me softly. "I love you, Kendall."

I looked up at his eyes, now hazel and filled with love. "I love you too," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck as I pulled both our bodies closer. My eyes widened when I felt the inevitable bump "You're still..."

The hazel-eyed brunette shot me a confused expression before his gaze wondered onto his own erection, probably straining painfully within its confines. "Oh, wow, I am," James paused to look at me, his hazel eyes now dilated and slightly darker. "Then it's a good thing you're sleeping over."

"Yeah it i- _What_?" I shrieked. When did I agree to sleep over at his place? Mum won't agree to this, right?

"I already asked Mama Knight and she gave the thumbs up," James said, shrugging before pulling us both up. "You're all mine tonight, baby."

"I am not going to fuck you," I hissed, crossing my arms.

"I was actually just going to ask you to meet my mum since she wants to talk and sleepover since we still have that stargazing date on," the brunette answered, turning around to rummage through my closet. "But I'd like to fuck you, too. If you don't mind."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him into the closet, turning around and grabbing a clean pair of briefs from my cupboard. "Idiot," I mumbled as I continued getting dressed with a laughing James slumped between my clothes.

**A/N: Just imagine James getting shoved into a closet. Really I can't... sigh  
****SOOOO, here ya go. I'm not so sure about the next chapter's contents.. This one was.. Meh. Is it obvious it's one of my first few smuts or.. yeah whatnot? :p  
****AND GUESS WHAT. I'm writing another fic for the 27th this month. A Kendall Mpreg story. So I'm dividing my attention between these two. Fingers crossed that you'll like the Mpreg, though. ALRIGHT BACK TO CHAPTER12. Seeya later alligators :3**


	12. Cheesy Date

James wouldn't stop laughing from my house, the erection he had before softened just before we left. I used one of my old Adidas backpacks to stuff my clothes for tomorrow, since I'm more used to sleeping in my boyfriend's attire whenever I sleepover. After more warnings on being safe from Mum, James and I finally head out, teasing and flirting with one another along the way.

We were like those classic, old couples you see in movies. Except, well, we're sixteen. And extremely immature.

The moon shone down on us, stars sparkling along with the brightness. I smiled to myself. Tonight was definitely the perfect night to go and stargaze with my lover.

I still don't understand how his _temper_ is related to his change, though. I mean, yeah, red is most of the time related with anger- and love- but what really happened with his DNA? And Allie. James always has that sad, guilty look when he talks about his baby sister, who's a year younger than Katie, and when he looks at _my_ baby sister. He must really miss Allie.

I felt a tug at my hand and turned to look at the owner of my thoughts. James's eyebrows were cocked in question, rooted to the ground. _Whoops_. Did he ask me something?

"Yeah?" My voice cracked slightly as I blinked, hand still wrapped tightly in his.

James chuckled. "I just asked you if you wanted a piggyback ride so we can get to my place quicker," the brunette said, turning around and motioning at me to jump onto his back. "Come on. Or I'm running without you."

I rolled my eyes and quickly leaped onto him, ignoring his grunt before his hands came up to cup my ass. I screeched when I felt his fingers massaging my butt cheeks shamelessly, causing me to land a loud, hard slap across his back. "Stop that!"

"Ow, ow, ow. It's not my fault you have a soft ass." He was cringing. Good. James pushed me upwards, which made me bounce and immediately wrap my arms around his neck, as though we had piggybacks everyday. No, we don't. He usually just sweeps me off my feet and carry me bridal style instead. I could hear him chuckle, "Hold on tight, baby."

I tightened my grip, aware of the inhumane speed that James goes on whenever he runs on land. The hazel-eyed brunette started off jogging, slowly increasing his speed. Soon, our hairs were flying as the strong wind blew strongly into our faces. I glanced at the blurriness of the floor, my boyfriend's feet almost seemed to not touch the ground as he takes long, quick strides. James had his eyes closed as well, a long grin on his face while mine was scrunched up, squinting to see through the wind.

We managed to reach James's mansion, as I like to call it. It was _fucking _huge! For God's sake, there was a garden rooftop! And a huge pool in the backyard.

I barely got off of him before the front door flew open, a large figure looming over the two of us. I glanced from over James's shoulder and a shiver shook my body. Leaning against the doorframe was none other than L.A's 'Estée Lauder of the Midwest', Brooke Diamond, with her constant stern look as she stared down at her son and his lover.

"What took you two so long, hmm?" she asked, the look on Brooke's face as though she's gotten a dictionary filled with questions to interrogate us with.

"Mum!" James whined, bending down just enough to let me settle safely on the ground. "Can we come in first?"

Brooke shook her head, laughing. As soon as we shut the door behind us, the older copy of James pointed up the stairs, ordering, "You, mister, clean up your room. How do you expect Kendall to sleep here if your room's a mess?"

"But, Mum!"

"Go do it or you're grounded!"

James pouted, grabbed my backpack and trudged up to his room, mumbling nonsense about how his mother was being 'unfair' and that he was leaving me to my death. Always the drama queen, James.

I turned my attention back to Mrs Diamond with a nervous smile. She sighed, taking my hand and dragging me to the living room, motioning me to sit down on one of the white couches. She sat on the couch next to mine, hands clasped together with her lips pressed into a thin line. It was nerve-racking waiting for her to speak, the fact that whatever the Estée Lauder of the Midwest had to say was unknown made my heart race.

Finally, once we both heard the impeccable sound of something crashing onto the floor in James's room, she groaned. "Oh my God, why is it so hard to say this?"

"W-What?" I backed away slightly, a little afraid of what may come next.

"Look, Kendall, just don't hurt James," she muttered, rubbing her face repeatedly before glaring at me with her scary brown eyes. "I _will_ hunt you down if you do. He's so in love with you. Whenever I'm home, you're all he talks about during dinner until _I_ find it amusing. James hasn't been this happy ever since Allie-"

I nodded. _Since Allie died_, that's what she meant before her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears. I looked down at my hands, which were flat on my thighs, not daring to look at Brooke crying.

"He trusts you." My head snapped up, catching the older Diamond wiping under her eyes as she continued her sentence. "He trusts you enough to open up, to tell you the truth. Maybe he'll tell you what happened in the basement, one day, the way he told me. I just hope you won't break what remains of his heart ever since the incident. I don't want to see him lose another loved one. With his dad locked up and his sister dead, your love is all he has that's keeping him alive."

I gulped. It almost feels like Brooke Diamond knows that I'm keeping some things secret, something that could break her boy. _Yeah, Jo's baby_.

"Have you seen what happens when he's angry?" the lady asked, tapping her fingers on the couch. I shook my head, running my hand through my hair as I exhaled, attempting to keep calm. "You won't want to. It's happened before, Kendall. Don't let him get angry or all hell breaks loose."

"He j-just lo-loses himself, r-right?" I stuttered, forcing my hand to go into a tight fist, my nails digging deep into my palm.

"It's much, _much_ more than that, Kendall," Brooke sighed. "Just don't let it happen, clear? Or you could lose him _forever_."

I took in a deep breath, nodding my head. "Crystal," I croaked, just as the scary Estée Lauder of the Midwest glanced at the clock.

She stood up and shook her head. "I have to leave. Another flight back to L.A's headquarters for me," she stated, chuckling. Brooke had to return back to their old home often, seeing as how her cosmetics company's headquarters is located in L.A and _she's_ the CEO. "James! Come down here!"

We both turned to the staircase, awaiting the brunette's arrival, only to be greeted by a deep, eerie voice behind us. I screamed and jumped a foot high, feeling like my heart had stopped beating while Brooke just turned around and slapped the prankster.

"Ow, Mum!" I turned and glared at the idiot behind me, who was rubbing his cheek with a frown. James looked at me and grinned sheepishly, making it hard for me to stay mad at his adorable face. I chuckled and shook my head, replacing the hand on his cheek with mine.

"I have a flight to catch, James," Brooke stated, moving towards the doors where her suitcase was. _When did she put them there? _

James nodded, moving forward to hug his mother. I watched with a soft smile at what remained of the Diamond family, still going strong despite what happened. Suddenly, the scarier and older Diamond opened her arms to me, beckoning for a hug. I shot her a confused look before moving into her embrace. Once I did, however, she whispered, "By the way, you might want to use some powder to cover that hickey."

I jumped back and covered my neck nervously, the blushing heating my cheeks, before returning to my boyfriend's side, who was oblivious to what had just happened.

As soon as we waved Brooke off, my brunette slammed me onto the wall, pressing kisses all over my skin feverishly. "J-Jay!" I hissed, arching my back as he sucked roughly on another patch of my skin. James pulled back and smiled, licking at the mark he made. "Fuck, James. Your mum saw the bruise."

The hazel-eyed beauty just stared at me with a unsurprised face before dragging me up the stairs. "Where are we going?" I asked, running along behind him. The taller boy didn't answer, instead, he brought me up the flight of stairs leading straight to the roof. "Jamie?"

I carefully stepped over the long wire that was laid flat on the floor of the roof, the lights of the garden switched off, replaced by the bright moon that hung above our heads. Just at the far corner, there was a soft glow. As we moved closer, I realised that the glow I saw was from a small lamp, placed conveniently next to a large mattress on the floor. I scoffed as the lovely brunette pushed me down, my body bouncing off the soft covers.

"Really, James? A mattress? Was this what you were doing when Brooke told you to clean your room?" I braced myself for another high bounce as James hopped onto the mattress, chuckling and landing on his stomach next to me.

"Yeah," the brunette answered, looking at me with his warm hazel eyes. "I wanted to do something different so I grabbed my extra mattress and dragged it up here."

"You're sweet," I mumbled, snuggling closer into his warmth- or lack thereof- as he turned onto his back. Looking up, I could see the fade outline of Brooke's fingers on the boy's cheek, which eventually made me giggle while I traced the shape with my finger.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled my fingers to his lips, kissing them gently. "We're suppose to be stargazing, Blondie. Not tracing the slap mark on my cheek," James chuckled, lacing our fingers on his chest. "They're pretty, like you."

"You _do_ realise you're the pretty boy of the hockey team, right?" I teased, blushing from his compliment.

James laughed, shaking his head. We stayed silent for a while, just watching the stars sparkle bright with the aid of moonlight. The brunette sighed, a sad smile stretched across his face. "You know, Allie and I used to do this often when Brooke and dad were busy working."

"Tell me about her," I urged, hoping that, maybe, it would help him calm down just by talking about Allie.

"She looks just like me, only with longer hair. Short, energetic, always in the center of attention. She would've loved you if she's still alive." James wiped the tears that were forming, sighing deeply. "Having her around was like having this large ball of energy in you. You won't feel tired unless she's not around, you know?"

_Just like Katie_, I thought as I carressed his cheek with my free hand. The usually strong brunette leaned his cheeks deeper into my palm, allowing himself to relax before he continued. "Th-That night, I could've saved her. I-I could've let her live. If only I had taken her elements, she'll be here now, with us."

_Elements_? I shifted myself onto my tummy, waiting for him to continue explaining. James glanced at the confused look at my face and chuckled. "Yeah, there's something the articles didn't state because they didn't know," the brunette explained, voice soft and upset. "Dad's experiments wasn't just pumping an unknown substance that fucked my DNA up. He was trying to create a superhuman, someone who could control the few elements that were in this world. Elements that contradict each other."

I gulped, not knowing how to react. Was he going to tell me what happened in the basement a year ago?

"That night, Mum had to work overseas, so Allie and I were left at home alone with Dad, who was busy experimenting in the basement as usual. The two of us were doing this, too; stargazing and talking about our day. Out of nowhere, Dad just shouted for us to come down for dinner. Only, we didn't know he had something in store for us so we literally ran to the kitchen and ate fast, since Allie had to go to sleep soon," James paused to take in a deep breath, releasing my hand to cover his face. "As soon as we ate Dad's cooking, both of us just got knocked out. He drugged our dinner. Next thing I knew, we were locked in these large cages in the basement and Dad wouldn't let us out."

He sighed shakily, continuing with his voice slightly cracked, "He kept us locked and barely fed for a few weeks, perfecting his little potions. Allie got bored of being locked up- remember I told you she's a large ball of energy?- and started retaliating, whining at Dad, which made him pissed."

"I could've stopped him from taking her first. I could've stopped Dad from inserting the tubes and wires into her body. I could've prevented Allie from ever receiving the two elements that she did," James whimpered, tears leaking out of the gaps between his face and hands. "But I didn't. Instead, I sat back and watched in horror how Allie's back suddenly arched, bending her whole body into half even with the restraints attached to the table. You could hear her bones cracking and her ear-piercing scream seemed to echo throughout the house."

"James, it's okay. You don't have to-"

"Those scratch marks they stated in the articles? They aren't scratch marks at all," he interrupted, shutting me up effortlessly. I cocked my eyebrow at him, even though his hands were blocking his vision. "Dad pumped Water into her first, watching with this maniac-like grin as Allie's body shifted to the intrusion in her vessels. Her eyes were rolled back into her head. She looked like she was going to die from the pain. Until Dad inserted Electric."

I cringed. Water and electricity _definitely_ don't go together. What was Mr Diamond thinking? "Her whole body just convulsed violently and, those scratch marks? It was actually the_ result _of the electricity bursting out of her electrocuted body. Her fingers, they ju-just dropped off, rotten as though she was dead and decaying. Next thing I knew, Dad shoved her body back into the cage and dragged _me_ out."

"He strapped me onto the exact same table where my sister was and did the exact same thing, continuously mumbling nonsense about how the experiment would change my life for the better. I mean, _how_ was it suppose to change my life? It killed my _sister_, what chances were there that it won't kill me?" the brunette paused and sat up, wiping his tear-strickened face. "Dad didn't care, though. Once all the wires were attached, he pumped a whole other substance into me. He pumped in Ice and Fire, a new mixture he had created. It didn't matter how loud I screamed, how tightly shut my eyes were. The pain was excruciating, like my blood was heated up but frozen in place at the same time."

"I was lucky, I guess," James sighed, finally opening his eyes to stare at the moon. "Mum came home early when she heard Allie and I were skipping school, heard my screams and ran in to stop everything. She quickly called the cops, they came and arrested him. But it was already too late and Dad knew it."

"Allie was slowly dying from the blood loss and I was slipping into unconsciousness until one of the paramedics quickly yanked the restraints off and carried me to treat the puncture wounds." The hazel-eyed boy continued focusing his gaze to the sky, a frown now evident on his lips. "By the time they got to Allie, she was slowly losing her soul. I didn't understand, why did _she_ die but not me? How was I able to live with the contradicting elements in my body?"

"You found out how, didn't you?" I asked, cupping his face and slowly turning his eyes to me.

James nodded. "Came back home, rummaged through Dad's notebooks and I found the one for his tests on us. Apparently, all the contradicting elements can match. _But_, it all lies in the body of the receiver, whether the person can take it or not. He knew there was a risk of losing us, yet he did it. And I lost Allie, became a freak that no one would love, except you."

The hazel-eyed brunette smiled sadly, shaking his head before he pulled up me into his cold embrace. I squeaked as I shifted to straddle his lap, my face completely buried in my boyfriend's chest. "Thank you," James murmured, locking me tight in his arms as he laid back down. "Thank you for being with me."

**A/N: If you're still reading this.. THANKYOU hahaha. (:  
****There was actually smut in here but I cut it out. Seemed too long. So, there'll be smut in the next chap. PROMISE PROMISE :3  
****Hope this chapter cleared some stuff about James & his baby sis, though. I'll be uploading the next chap by the end of the day, I hope. Cause I have class later & i can't bloody write -.-  
****Anw, if you havent done so, VOTE FOR BTR & CARLOS FOR KCAs ! We won the first FanArmies challenge. Come on Rushers! Lets win this for the boys! :B**

**Pssst, I'll answer reviews in the next chapter. I'm rushing off to class now.**


	13. So Much For A Date, Eh?

**A/N : APOLOGIES! This chapter took a while to write cause I keep getting stuck... Just read on. Bye (;**

I snuggled deeper into his comfortable body, whispering, "I'll always be with you. I'm in love with you, remember?"

James chuckled, causing me to bounce from my spot. His fingers ghosted over my cheeks, lightly brushing my short hair. The brunette's long, thick digits cupped my chin, tilting my head to face him. "Baby?" I stared into his eyes, which were slowly turning from warm hazel to bright red. I shifted slightly, my palms flat on the mattress, next to his head, arms holding my weight up.

I experimentally leaned down, pressing my lips to his softly. A deep grunt escaped his throat as I continued pecking his soft lips, nipping at his lower lip occasionally. "Kendall, stop," the brunette breathed, wriggling beneath me with his nails digging deep into my hips, I probably would get bruises tomorrow.

"Why?" I moaned, still continuing my assault on the boy, this time moving to his nape.

"Because I can't," James growled, closing his eyes as he speedily flipped us around. My breath hitched in my throat as I awaited his answer. A whimper escaped my lips when he reopened his eyes, intense and angry red. "I can't hold off anymore."

I could barely croak a reply before his lips slammed into mine furiously, hands roaming down my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging him closer to me, moaning breathily. I jumped at his cold touch, palm slipping under the plaid shirt I was wearing to pinch my nipple. I gasped in shock, eyes that had closed on their own accord flying open as our kiss grew more heated and urgent.

"J-James," I whimpered, curling up into his body as he quickly unbuckled my jeans. They instantly flew down my legs, revealing my new pair of briefs to the hungry eyes of my boyfriend. I chuckled weakly, breathing heavy from the urgency surging through me. "Don't tear them, too."

James's eyes were blown wide with lust, the red in his eyes now more prominent as was the growl he was emitting from deep within his throat. The brunette didn't tear off my briefs, but nearly yanked the buttons off of my shirt, which I eventually helped him remove.

I slipped my hands under his tight shirt, pushing it up as I nuzzled his neck. The now red-eyed brunette backed slightly, ripping everything on him off in a flash before throwing himself onto me once more, crushing me with his weight. A low moan rumbled from his throat while I squeaked, both of us reveling at the skin-on-skin contact.

A shocked cry escaped my lips when James grinded his hips against me, bare erections rubbing hotly together. The gorgeous brunette grinned, lightly kissing the area where my neck and shoulder meet before nipping at the flesh. James continued kissing down my chest, pausing to suck on my erected buds before continuing his journey south.

I was a moaning mess, squriming under his sweet kisses on every inch of my skin. I felt his smirk as he lightly pressed his lips against my inner thigh, avoiding the one area that was craving for the brunette's attention. I whimpered, cock throbbing with need as I tangled my fingers in James's silky brown hair, trying to guide his lips upwards.

The teenager barely budged, chuckling against my skin as I pouted in disapproval. I forgot how strong James was.

My pout was quickly replaced with a gasp when I felt the coldness of his tongue running up the base of my shaft, like licking a lollipop. The tall brunette's hands spread my legs wider apart, situating himself between them as he licked and sucked my tip. I threw my head back, arching off the mattress. My ring muscles contracted when I felt a slight cold intrusion up my hole, causing me to gasp as my eyes widened.

"Baby, relax," I heard James whisper, his breath brushing against my opening. I looked down, now aware of the bottle of lube in his free hand while his face was inches away from my ass. The red-eyed brunette trailed his tongue from my entrance up to the tip of my leaking erection before moving back down.

"F-Fuck, no, J-Jay," I moaned, bucking my hips involuntarily as James sucked lightly on my outer ring muscles, probbing his tongue into my ass. I squirmed uncomfortably, forcing myself to grow used to the wet muscle invading my body.

Just as I did, the brunette pulled back, fiddling with the cap of the lube with one hand while the other remained close to my opening. I watched in silence as James coated his fingers, which were lingering by my entrance, with the substance, dripping some on the mattress. Staring intently at me with slightly loving eyes, the pretty boy pushed his index finger in, his other hand squeezing the closed bottle tightly as I exhaled, relaxing my insides.

"Damn it, Kendall. You're _tight_," James hissed, kissing my lips tenderly before moving the digit in and out.

I laughed breathily, cringing when I felt another finger being inserted into me, scissoring me open. "W-Well- Ahh- I'm a virgin, remember?" I teased, wincing at the stinging of being fingered. _Shit, it burns!_ "It hurts Jamie."

"It'll get better, baby," James voice was full of promise as he kissed me deeply, instantly distracting me from the pain as our tongues and teeth clashed, both desperate and passionate.

A yelp escaped my throat as stars shone in front of my eyes, temporarily blinding me before I broke the kiss to throw my head back in a long, low moan. Whatever his fingers had done, the pleasure that came with it overtook the pain. I began rutting my hips, desperately trying to make the digits go deeper, soft noises escaping my lips.

I heard James chuckle before pulling his fingers out, earning a disapproving whine from me. I heard something being thrown onto the floor. The brunette moved closer, allowing my hands to flatten on his broad back as his hot breath tickled my ear. "This is going to burn a bit," James whispered huskily, running his tongue along the shell of my earlobe.

I was about to ask him what he was on about but screamed instead when I felt something larger entering my body. The burning sensation of being ripped apart made me tear, digging my nails deep into my boyfriend's back as he bottomed out, stilling his hips as I breathed heavily. "It hurts like a bitch!" I complained, scrunching up my face as I tried to calm down; both my heart and my insides.

James kissed me softly, whispering an apology before pressing his sweaty forehead against mine. His hands came up to cup my cheeks, wiping the tears away. The brunette groaned, his eyes clamped shut the way I enveloped his dick; tight. I contracted and relaxed my ring muscles, the burning decreased slightly, smiling weakly at the pleasured moans escaping my lover's lips just before I kissed him, whimpering, "M-Move."

I was immediately greeted by bright red eyes once more, James wrapping my legs around his waist as he pulled out slowly. I crashed my lips to his, hands cupping his face just as he slammed back into me, hitting that bundle of nerves directly. I cried out, submitting myself to James as he continued his assault on my prostate, his dick slightly colder in comparison to my warmth.

"S-So tight, K-Ken," James stuttered, his hips rocking back and forth at an inhumane speed, the sound of his balls slapping against my ass echoing around us. One of his hands remained, holding my leg up while the other wrapped itself around my neglected member, moving in time with his erratic thrusts.

"Y-You're c-cold," I managed to giggle, my fingers toying with his hair as he pressed open-mouthed kisses on my neck. I felt my stomach tighten as my cock twitched in my boyfriend's grasp. "I'm cl-close, babe."

The brunette buried his face into the crook of my neck, whispering huskily, "Me too. Let go, baby. I've got you."

His voice brought me over the edge as I screeched, cum coating his busy fist and our stomachs. I felt my muscles clench him tightly as I came, outlining every ridge of his cold member before his hips froze and an animalistic moan escaped James's throat. Soon after, I felt a cool liquid filling me up to the brim, leaking out of my entrance.

James collapsed on top of me, trapping me under his weight as we both tried to come down from our euphoric high. I struggled to breathe, too exhausted and aching to push the heavy teenager off me. The brunette chuckled and heaved himself next to me, slipping his flaccid cock out of my abused hole, causing me to flinch. I could feel his essence dripping out of me but, as uncomfortable as it was, I barely have the energy to move.

I glanced up at James, whose eyes were now hazel again. He stared at me with a soft smile before dragging me into his side, arms draped around my waist while he nuzzled the top of my head. "I love you," James mumbled, pushing me closer into his body as I flattened my palms against his chest.

"I love you too, Jay," I hummed, just reveling on his smooth skin. Suddenly, a thought came up. One I needed an answer to. "Hey, how'd you know what to do?"

James froze for a fraction of a second before laughing. "This is embarrassing but," the brunette paused to kiss my hairline lovingly while I silently waited. "I looked it up a few days ago. I wanted to know what to do just in case something like this happened."

"It hurts," I chuckled, looking up to kiss his jaw. "But, it was fun."

I spared a glimpse of his eyes, which were sparkling mischievously, and instantly knew what he was thinking. Before I was able to open my mouth, James pushed me onto my back once more, hovering above me with a charming grin. "And we're going to have _more_ fun tonight, babe."

I would say no. However, it was a tempting offer. I decided to challenge him with a matching smile, wrapping my arms around his neck, whispering, "Bring it on, pretty boy."

As quick as lightning, James entered me again, the combination of his cum and the remaining lube making it swift and partially painless.

So much for a stargazing date, eh?

**A/N : Okay ... I actually just realised that this is a short chapter. I'm working on chapter 14 now but I already planned for it to be short. Like, just a small continuation on this before I skip the time between scenes.**

**So ... uh. How was this? & yeah, I actually made this into a full-on smut chapter. IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE ):**

**I'll be back with the next chapter by tomorrow or the day after & answer reviews then. I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOOOOO sorry for the late update. Loveya**

**Oh yes. Can you PLEASE check out this new writer's first fanfic & give her some love (& reviews!)? s/9183108/1/Amusement**

**Reviews please!**


	14. His Return

Sunlight was piercing through my closed eyelids as I shifted, the obvious feel of cotton wrapped around my body. Surprised, I opened my eyes, squinting at the soft rays of light as I looked around.

I was still on the mattress. Except I had a familiar warm blue jacket on and a blanket wrapped around both my and James's naked bodies. The brunette was still in deep slumber, his hair covering part of his face. His exposed chest rose and sank as he took in deep breaths, completely oblivious that I was awake.

I reached up and brushed his hair away, a smile tugging at my lips. He looked so innocent with a small smile of his own, like a child sleeping with his favourite teddy bear. His hands were tucked under his head, a replacement for pillows since both of us were too worn out to move last night.

Or, at least _he_ was. I was too sore to bother trying.

I creepily watched my boyfriend in his slumber, not knowing whether seeing him awake or asleep is better. I would have stayed where I was, too. Except I needed to pee. Desperately.

As carefully as I could, I rolled off the mattress, cringing as I stood up. My butt was sore and I had cum _still_ leaking from my entrance, forcing me to limp into the house in search of the bathroom. I aimed for the closest one, located conveniently next to James's still messy bedroom. I shook my head and chuckled. He was lucky Brooke wasn't around.

I quickly entered the bathroom and relieved myself, taking a quick bath to wash off the dried, flaky cum sticking on my body. I sighed when I was done, rubbing myself dry with James's towel- as usual- smelling just like the hazel-eyed brunette. I tugged on James's tribal jacket and walked back out onto the roof, searching for my briefs.

I found them a few feet away from the mattress along with the bottle of lube, which I assume was what he chucked away last night. A blush creeped onto my cheeks as visions from last night played themselves in my head. A picture of James sweating while he thrusts into me lingered, his face scrunched up in concentration as moans of pleasure left both our lips.

Shaking the image out of my head, I tugged my briefs on, wincing at the ache on my ass. I should have told James to slow down since part of the reason I'm aching all over was because of his crazy thrusts. I snapped the waistband on my hips, instantly yelping at the sudden jolt of pain. Glancing down, it was then that I realised the crescent-shaped bruises that had formed. "Fuck, James," I muttered under my breath, looking back at the brunette who was still dead asleep.

James barely showed as signs of life. If it wasn't for his steady breathing, I would've thought that he was dead. I got back onto the mattress, poking my boyfriend's rosy cheeks in hopes of waking him up.

The bastard can sleep for the whole day if he wanted too, really.

"Jamie," I cooed, nuzzling his neck. James groaned, shifting slightly with his eyes still shut tight. "Jamie, get up."

The sleeping brunette mumbled something incoherently, burying his face deeper into his arms. I sighed, slapping his hip. "James, come on. Get up!"

"Give me five more minutes," he mumbled, barely opening his eyes.

I silently sat next to him, wondering whether it would be appropriate if I left for school without him and grab breakfast from the nearby diner. I chose not to, leaning down to kiss the sleepyhead gently. "Babe, we're going to be late for school."

"Do that again," James muttered, smiling with his eyes still closed as he shifted onto his back. "Then, I'll wake up."

I rolled my eyes and connected our lips once more, my hands holding onto his face. The brunette grinned into our kiss, lips sliding against one another smoothly as he hoisted me onto his stomach. I felt his tongue poking into my lips, causing my blush to deepen. The memory of what he did with the wet muscle last night came flooding back once more.

I giggled and pulled back, resting my chin on his chest as I watched him open his beautiful hazel eyes slowly. James grinned at me and sat up, causing me to slide down his torso to his lap. I cringe at the movement, which he noticed as James stared at me with a worried look, resting his hands on my hips. I jerked at his touch, yelping. My hands flew to my mouth, eyes widened as I registered the look on my lover's face.

The hazel-eyed boy was now cocking his eyebrow at me in confusion, his hands raised in defense. "What was that about, Ken?" he asked, taking my hands away from my face.

I smiled sheepishly, shaking my head as I answered, "My everything aches and I got bruises on my hips because _someone_ was rough last night."

James was silent for a minute, freeing his hands to push the material of his jacket away before a gasp soon followed. I squirmed as he gently thumbed the bruise he made, a frown etched to his lips. I pouted, pecking his lips as I pushed his hand away. "I'll be okay, babe," I reassured the brunette, wrapping my arms around his neck.

My boyfriend sighed, "Will you tell me if I'm hurting you next time? God, baby."

I raised my hand up in a peace sign, grinning, "Promise!"

James laughed and slid his hands under my arms, hoisting me up effortlessly as he bounced off the mattress. As soon as he stood, the hazel-eyed teenager lowered me to my feet before tugging me into a bone-crushing hug. I squealed and fidgeted, now realising the noticeable outline of James's flaccid dick against my thigh.

"I love you."

I paused to look at my lover, whose voice seemed to a much deeper emotion, something different than what I was used to. "I love you too," I whispered. James was staring at me with soft eyes, lowering his head into the crook of my neck just to breathe. His chuckle brushed against my skin.

"You smell good," he stated, nuzzling his nose against my neck.

I pushed him back and scrunched up my face. "And you stink. Go bathe, would you?" I teased, slowly walking back into the house, cringing with each step I took. I could hear the idiot laughing as he followed me, taunting my pain just before he swept me off my feet and dumped me onto his surprisingly clean bed. James grabbed a bunch of clothes from his closet and headed for the bathroom, turning around to wink at me before he disappeared from sight.

I rolled my eyes at the teenager, grabbing my discarded backpack to take out my clothes for the day, shrugging James's jacket off. I took my time to dress up, changing out of my old briefs into a new one out of pure habit before tugging on a turqoise tanktop and a pair of faded blue jeans. I shimmied the denim up my legs, buttoning it up before tightening my Spiderman belt buckle.

Once I was done, I looked around James's room, full of books and notes cluttered on the floor and his study table. I gave the brunette another five minutes before I gave up and decided to clean up his mess to waste my time. Darn boy bathes like a lady, taking _forever_ to get ready.

Thankfully the pain on my butt had lessened, making the job of bending over to pick up discarded items a slight breeze. I was just about done with clearing up the floor before I heard the distant sound of the doorbell.

"Kendall! Can you get that?" I heard my boyfriend scream. I placed the pile of notes I had collected on James's bed and walked out of the room, still hearing the shower run. I sighed, carefully walking down the stairs.

Whoever was outside the door grew impatient as the doorbell continued ringing continuously, one after the other before a series of knocks rapped on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted, ignoring the short, sharp pain as I dashed to greet our unwelcomed visitor.

Grumbling curses under my breath, I threw the door open, ready to tell this stranger off for being so damned impatient when I'm clearly in pain.

Except, it wasn't a stranger. A pair of familiar blue eyes looked at me, eyebrows furrowed in anger, standing out against his tanned skin. His brown hair was still unkempt, just like that first time I saw him. The second his eyes laid on me, the expression on his face turned to shock, a long, slender finger pointed at me as he spoke in a rough voice, "Y-You?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, giving the man a look-over as I tilted my head in confusion. "You're the guy I nearly collided into with a shopping cart! What are you doing here?"

The man snickered, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm here to look for Brooke Diamond. Is she in?" he asked, smiling sweetly at me. I crooked my eyebrow at him.

"Uh, no. She went back to L.A last night. James is in, though," I told him, stepping aside to let him enter the house.

He didn't. Shaking his head, the man waved goodbye, stating, "No, it's alright! Thanks anyway, Kendall!"

I closed the door as his figure retreated down the street, running back up to James's bedroom. I retrieved the papers I put down a few moments ago, placing them in one of the few drawers available on the brunette's study table before I proceeded to straighten out the mess on it. I stacked some of his textbooks on the nearby shelves, revealing his green Mac which was hidden underneath the destruction.

I gathered up the leftover notes and opened another drawer to keep them, only to be distracted by an old photo frame. I grabbed it with my free hand before dumping the pile, eyes fixed on the cracked surface of the picture.

There were four people in it, a tall lady and man, who stood behind their two beautiful children; a small boy with a charming smile and a little girl with two pigtails. I settled down on James's comfortable bed, studying the picture filled with familiar faces, except one.

It took James slamming into the bathroom door for me to snap out of my thoughts and realise that the photograph I was holding was James and his family. I turned my head towards the corridor. "You okay, babe?"

Another loud thump came from the bathroom before I heard James grumble incoherently. "I'm fine! I think I outgrew my pants again!" he shouted, voice echoing down the hallway. I burst out in laughter, slapping my forehead at my lover's ridiculousness before turning my attention back to the photograph.

The little girl with two pigtails really _did_ look like James. Rosy cheeks, a cute smile, an oval face and a pair of sea blue eyes. She was wearing a knee-length yellow dress with a pair of black flats, holding her brother's hand while the other was hidden behind her back. So, this girl was Allie, the little girl who lost her life due to her father's experiment.

A small smile crept onto my face when I realised that James hadn't changed at all, even though he looks around 10 in the photo.

He had slightly longer hair, still the same old messy style, and his cheeks were still tinted pink, as though he had make-up on. His hazel eyes stood out against his then pale skin and his smile outshined the rest of his family. James looked extremely happy here, along with his sister and Brooke, who hadn't changed one bit.

Next to her, however, was the exact same guy as the one who just stopped by a few moments ago. If it wasn't for his piercing blue eyes and oval-shaped face, I wouldn't have recognised him. The man's hair was neatly combed, unlike the unkempt hairstyle I've seen. Was this James's dad? Was this _the_ Alexander Diamond? The guy who experimented on his own flesh and blood and changed James to the way the brunette is now?

I gulped, lowering the picture frame to my lap. As soon as the picture was out of my sight, a familiar red ink stood out against the floor caught my eye. _What the..?_ I thought as I reached down to grab the discarded photo, hands shaking in fear. This wasn't on the floor before, was it? Did I miss this while I was cleaning up my boyfriend's bedroom? I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, turning the photograph around.

What greeted my sight afterwards made my blood froze. An alteration had been made to the photograph. Written across James and I's faces were the words, '_I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE NOW, KENDALL_'. I wanted to scream, to faint, to lose all control of my emotions. This similar photograph was supposed to be hidden under my pillows back home. Well, except the newly written words. _How the hell did it reach here?_

Were there more copies of this picture?

Too distracted trying to figure out my thoughts and keeping myself calm, I was oblivious to the sound of footsteps approaching the room. I did, however, screech and jumped a few feet high when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around, hiding the photographs behind my back. I sighed in relief when I came face to face with James, who was holding some sort of cream in his grasp while looking down at me with a frown. Apparently, he had changed into a different pair of jeans.

_So, he did outgrow his pants again. Silly boy and his hard as rock muscles._

"What's up with you?" he asked, sitting down cross-legged next to me, chucking the cream onto his now neat study table. I prayed for him not to notice my arms, which was useless since the brunette had already tugged them out before I could resist. James stared at the two photographs in my hands, confused. He took his family picture frame and placed it faced down next to him before the hazel-eyed brunette snatched the terrorising photograph from me. "Babe, what's this about?"

My voice was caught in my throat as I watched James study the photograph, releasing a shuddering breath when he flipped it around. "Next target?" he whispered, thumbing the ink. "This handwriting is.. Dad's. Why is he..? How?"

I squeaked, still shivering with fear despite being wrapped with my boyfriend's warm jacket. James must have realised this as he instantly yanked me into his embrace, holding me tight, causing me to shiver from both fear and his cold temperature. "Hush, baby, I'm here," the brunette cooed, running his hands up and down my back soothingly. "No one's going to hurt you. I'll protect you, Kendall."

"H-He's going to h-hurt y-you!" I croaked, fisting his shirt in both my hands as I pressed my body closer.

I felt his fingers cup my chin, tilting my face towards his just before his lips touched mine. I sighed, melting deeper into James's kiss just as the brunette pulled back, taking in a deep breath with his forehead resting on mine. His hazel eyes stared straight at me, as though looking right into my soul, while his lips twitched into a smile. "He can't hurt me, babe. I'm Blood Eyes, remember? Now, tell me one thing, is this the _first_ time you've seen this picture?"

I gulped and shook my head. _It's time to tell_. "I-I... A m-man was wa-watching us ye-yesterday and when I c-chased him, he d-disappeared a-and this photo w-was there w-without the words on the f-front b-but I k-kept it a-at home so h-how did it end up he-here?" I stammered, shaking uncontrollably as I buried my face in his shoulder. "I'm scared, James."

I heard my boyfriend sigh before his hands moved away from my back. "Have you seen this guy?" he asked, making me raise my head to take a look at what he was referring to. It was his family potrait and he was pointing at the man I nearly ran into with a shopping cart; his dad. I gulped again and nodded, meeting my lover's anger-filled gaze. "So, he's really here."

"H-He came by just now," I spoke, voice low as I cast my sight onto the clean floor.

"Fuck," the pretty boy cursed, running a hand through his wet brown locks. Suddenly, he gripped my shoulders, causing me to turn my focus to him and his blood red eyes. "Baby, listen to me. _Never_ invite that man into your home. _Never_ introduce him to Katie. You hear me?"

"B-But, why n-"

My question was cut off by a loud crash, almost like shattering glass, which was emitted from the living room. The two of us turned to one another swiftly, me with my wide, frightened eyes while James had a finger held to his lips. jerking his head towards the door before holding his hand out to me.

We got off the bed as silently as possible, tiptoeing out into the hallway. I cowered behind my boyfriend, allowing him and his muscular body to cover me from whatever it was that was downstairs. James snaked an arm around my back, pressing me close as we sneaked down the stairs, both our senses on high alert as the living room came into view.

Surprisingly, nothing was out of the ordinary. The large glass windows of the room were still intact; _nothing_ was broken. James signalled for me to stay still at the bottom of the stairs before he dashed around the house in his crazy super speed, ensuring that we were safe. He returned seconds later, confused and suspicious.

We both swore we heard something shatter a few moments ago. How was it that nothing is out of place?

James and I were about to head back up the stairs when I noticed something lying face down on the coffee table located right smack in the middle of the living room. Nudging the pretty boy with my elbow, I pointed at the item. We spared a glance at one another before heading towards the table. I managed to grab the strange item before James did, surprisingly.

"Was this here last night?" I asked as I brought it closer to both of us. It was another photograph. Wait, _another photograph_?

"Nope."

The back of the photograph was empty, just filled with prints from its company. I turned to my brunette, shooting him a doubtful look. James laced his fingers with mine, nodding his head in approval.

I gulped and flipped the photograph, only to bite my tongue and tense up when I saw the words written in a similar red ink; '_SHE'S FIRST_'. James's grip tightened as a loud hiss escaped his lips. "Shit. He's found her."

It was then I realised what my boyfriend was going on about. Behind that red ink was a picture of a familiar brown-haired girl. Someone with a baby face and chubby cheeks. A girl with a warm pair of brown eyes. My whole body began shaking once more.

It was Katie.

The picture was probably taken during her physical education period, seeing as how she was captured in that running stance in her P.E uniform. From the laughing expression on Katie's face, I could tell, that when the sicko, Alexander, took this picture, my baby sister wasn't aware.

And now he wants to take her away.

I still wasn't aware of how it came into James's house anyway. Turning to the brunette, I opened my mouth to ask, only to be silenced by his cold palm. His eyes pierced through me before his low, rough voice stated bluntly, "You invited him in here, didn't you?"

**A/N: HI! First off, I'm not going to be uploading Chapter 15 within the week. School's starting & for tomorrow & Friday, I have a ... School related thingy going on. I'll try to get it done & uploaded by Sunday aite? (:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed ... My beta reader actually got chills reading this. Did you? & REVIEWS! I think I lost readers since my Chapter 12-13 cs of the time wait. URGHH sorry guys ):**

**REVIEWS**

_emo-rocker101 -_ Dom! James is waaay easier to imagine. xD It's a way to piece my ideas together. Yay! Thanks! I wasn't so confident about it, I think that's obvious. I already uploaded my Kames for the challenge! Have you read it?

_Chey21 - _Urghh still feel bad for late uploads xD Glad you enjoyed chapter 10 & 11!

_LoveSparkle -_ Kendall will, don't worry :P

_winterschild11 - _He will! I guess in an ... expected way? :\ Yep, definitely pampered xD I actually went 'here kitty kitty' while writing so ... It's normal xD & yeah, he does.

_ILuxWatchingTV_ - Haha! I'm glad you enjoyed Chapter 9! Thank you! Sorry you had to wait between chapters 12 & 13! ): How'd you find this chapter?

_inu557 - _Ah! So sorry you had to wait for a long time! I'm still struggling with smut writing :\

_Kamesloveallday -_ Thanks for the compliment! I wouldn't have continued if I didn't have my wonderful readers! So thanks to you guys too!

_Anon_ - Thank you! :D


	15. Cat's Out Of The Bag

James and I were silent on our way to school. Other than him rubbing some of that cream on my bruises and covering up the bite marks he left with some powder, the brunette didn't even touch me, or be anywhere near me. James walked an arms' length away from me, hands stuffed in his pockets as he stared straight ahead. His eyes had returned to their original hazel colour, yet, his eyebrows were knitted together, as though angry or in concentration.

We did a quick stop by my house to grab my backpack, James insisting that he would rather wait outside for me despite much persuasion. Just before I left my room, I turned to check under my pillows to confirm my suspicions. Indeed, the photograph was nowhere to be found. I released a shuddering breath, looking around, only to find _nothing_ out of place.

I sighed, placing a hand on my racing heart before heading out to the living room, where Mum was busy watching the television. James's words replayed itself in my head. _Never invite that man into your home. Never introduce him to Katie._

Now that I think of it, that man never even _met_ Katie before. He's never even come here before. How does he know where I live?

A thought came to me, causing me to pause right in front of my gaping front door. I whirled around and threw myself next to the oldest Knight, still unable to make my presence known. Sighing, I poked Mum's ribs with a needy whine, which instantly gained her attention. Her blue eyes stared at me in confusion, jerking her head as a signal for an explanation.

"Mum," I croaked, scratching the back of my neck nervously. I cast my gaze to the small space between Mum and I, taking in a deep breath to calm myself down. "Uh, did the guy from the supermarket the other day come over the past few days?"

"The guy from- Oh! You mean Alexander? The man you nearly hit with your crazy stunt?" My dearest Mama K questioned, scratching her chin with her eyebrows quirked up. "Hmm, he did! Just last night! He wanted to lend our phone to call a friend up because his car broke down and asked for directions to the Diamonds!"

I gaped at her. _No. No no no no_. "Y-You invited him in?"

Mum looked at me with an incredulous look. "Well, of course I did! He needed to use the phone, anyway! And he got along well with Katie, too!" she stated, completely oblivious to my pale face.

_Got along well with Katie, too?_ So, he's already met her. I sighed, rubbing my face roughly, hoping that all this was a dream and I would wake up in James's arms again. I looked up to see Mum staring at me as though I've grown two heads.

I shook my head with a forced smile, an indication that I didn't want to talk about it. "I'll go off to school now," I said, stretching over to peck her cheek, waving as I jumped off the couch and walked out the front door.

I heard Mum yell her farewell just as I pulled the door shut, turning around to head over to my boyfriend. Except he was kneeling in front of Katie, both his large hands patting her shoulder with a frown on his face.

"Katie? Why aren't you at school?" I asked, approaching them. I froze in my steps when my baby sister turned to look at me.

Her usually cheerful brown eyes were wide with fear, tears gathering with a long, shivering pout on her lips. I was just a few feet away when the young Knight threw herself at me, arms wrapped tightly around my neck as she buried her face into her arm, her sobs racking through her small frame.

"What's up, baby sis?" I murmured, one arm holding her up by her thighs, the other stroking her soft brown hair. Katie's legs immediately constricted around my hips, squeezing me tight as her sobs turned into hiccups. "Katie?"

"I-I'm scared, b-big br-brother," she stammered, not moving from her spot. "A m-monster is go-going to k-kill me!"

I glared at James, who was staring at us intently with sad hazel eyes, mouthing the words, _You told her_?

The brunette averted his gaze to the pavement, avoiding the question that left my lips. I sighed in frustration, still petting my baby sister's head, before I nuzzled the side of her head lovingly. "Calm down, Katie. No one's going to kill you," I whispered soothingly, pressing a brotherly kiss on her exposed cheek. "I'll protect you. If anyone even _tries_, I'll hit them with my hockey stick, Carlos can slam into the guy and Logan _will_ bore him to his early death. I promise."

The young child finally lifted her head, tear tracks apparent on her face as a smile broke out on her lips. "A-nd James will scare him aw-away if he lives thr-through that, right?"

I chuckled, nodding my head as I set her to her feet. "Yes, and James will scare the shit out of the guy if he lives through our torture," I laughed, using my thumbs to wipe my sister's tears. I felt my heart leap with joy when I heard Katie giggle along, thankful that whatever my boyfriend had told her was now a thing of the past. That she didn't need to worry about being placed in danger.

I'm her big brother. There's no way I'm going to let some asshole hurt _my_ baby sister.

I blinked profusely when I felt a small pair of hands tugging at mine. Looking back down at the brunette Knight, I realised that she was dragging me along, walking towards James. My eyebrows furrowed; I was still angry with him for scaring Katie the way he did. _That_ was uncalled for.

"We'll send you to school, okay?" I grinned, freeing one of my hands to pat her head. Katie tried to swat my hand away, whining in frustration before combing her fingers through her untied hair.

I laughed and took a brief glance at the other brunette, who had stayed silent even when Katie nudged him for a comforting hug. James didn't even turn to look back at me; his gaze fixed on the pavement below him as though it would open up to swallow the teenager whole.

My sister continued being her usual, talkative self as the three of us made our way towards Katie's school, which is somewhat close to mine. Other than laughing at the young Knight's lame jokes and avoiding being beaten by the little girl, James hadn't really communicated with us. He seemed distant, like the tall brunette was trapped in his own little world.

The three of us were at the cross junction between my school and Katie's when a group of her friends walked by, calling out to her. Her face brightened as she waved at them, turning to me with a pout. "Can I go with them, please? I'll call you once I reach school and you can reach yours on time!"

I cocked my eyebrow at the 12-year old, shaking my head with a soft smile. I bent down to peck the top of her head and nodded. "Promise you'll call _and_ keep your phone switched on for emergencies, okay?" I frowned, snapping my fingers to gain Katie's attention when her eyes averted over to her friends again.

The brunette Knight nodded her head vigorously, chanting, "Promise! Promise! Promise! Can I go now?"

I laughed and pushed her forward as soon as the red man turned green. Katie paused to hug James before running off to join her group, chatting loudly as they made their way to school. As soon as she turned the corner, I began walking, waiting for my lovely boyfriend to explain himself, now that we're alone.

He didn't.

Throughout the remaining distance to school, James hadn't uttered a single word of apology or explanation. Hell, we didn't even walk side by side. He trudged along behind me, his breathing and the scuffing of his sneakers against the cold pavement the only indication James was still with me.

I allowed the silence to linger, thinking that, perhaps, James needed a little more time to sort his words out before he tells me his reasons. Except, the brunette didn't say anything, even when we reached my locker. As usual, he leans against the wall next to me, watching me with expressionless hazel eyes.

I sighed, realising that my lover wasn't going to be helpful today. I slammed my locker shut and faced him, hands crossed against my chest. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, voice sharper than I expected.

James's eyes finally met mine before he grunted, shifting his weight onto his other foot. "Nothing's wrong with me, Ken."

I scoffed. "Really? Then why didn't you talk to me since we found Katie's photo, huh? And, _God_, why did you tell Katie?"

"Oh, am I not supposed to? Am I suppose to let her go to school on her own, knowing some psychopath is out there, aiming for her?" the brunette argued, hands slipping into his pockets as he stared at me squarely, his eyes turning red. "Am I supposed to keep it a secret, like _you_ did to _me?_"

"I _would_, rather than having her scared out of her wits! What the fuck were you thinking? She's a 12-year-old, James!" I fumed, hands balled into fists at my side, thankful for the fact that the corridor was empty. "And I kept the photograph away because I didn't know what to say, okay? What was I suppose to say? _Oh, and a guy is stalking us and he's threatening to kill you_?"

"_That_ would be better than _not_ telling me at all! What if he got to me before you told me? It's not what _I_ was thinking, you idiot! What were _you_ fucking thinking?" James yelled, his own hands balled up in his pockets. "I'm not letting Alexander fuck anyone else up! That's why I told Katie! You, as her lovable _big brother_, should _not_ be keeping it from her! It's concerning her fucking life, Kendall!"

"You should've let _me_ decide that, don't you think?" I asked, my volume increasing as was the strength I was holding back. I would so love to punch this fucking idiot that I loved so much in the face. "And what's all the bullshit about not letting your dad see Katie and not inviting him into our house? Can't he enter normally? What is he? A fucking _vampire_?"

"You don't know shit, Blondie! I'm trying to keep both of you safe and you're giving me this as a fucking thanks?"

"Answer my fucking question, damn it!" I screamed, punching my boyfriend in the stomach. And missing. "Why the fuck are you keeping things from me?"

"Because it's the only way to ensure you'll keep living!" the brunette replied, the loudness of his voice matching mine as he grabbed my wrist, pushing me away. "And why are _you_ offended? I'm pretty fucking sure there's a whole lot more secrets hidden behind that fake, innocent front of yours!"

"What are you talking about?" I hissed, struggling to free my hand as his grip tightened. "I don't have anything else hidden from yo-"

"Kendall Knight!" a louder female voice interrupted me, causing both of us to turn. My face paled when I saw our school journalist approaching us, my mind screaming at me to run before she busts the only secret I have left. Jo's baby. However, James's grip had me frozen on my spot. A scowl appeared on his face as the shorter redhead stopped in front of us, notebook and pen in hand. "Finally, I caught up with you! I have some questions about you and Jo's child. Is it okay if I ask them now?"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Logan and Carlos, frozen in mid-step, staring at the three of us with wide eyes. Their eyes moved over to James and a shiver immediately made its appearance. I gulped and turned to my boyfriend, whose grip had loosened.

His eyes displayed no expression, just pure red with a twisted grin on his perfect lips. The brunette looked at me and scoffed. "Virgin my ass," he spat, shoving me into the wall before he stormed off. I cringed at the pain. The boy was _strong_.

I sunk to the floor, trying to take a breath before I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up to my four best friends; Camille and Lucy explaining something to the journalist as she furiously scribbled on her notebook while Carlos and Logan squatted next to me, looking at each other with shocked expressions.

The brainiac turned to me, shaking his head before muttering, "You didn't tell him about Jo, either, eh?"

**A/N : Aiyaiyai. Short chapter again. Tried to complete this chapter ASAP just in case next week gets packed like hell (school starts!). Scared that I won't be able to update as often as I like once school starts though ... How was this chapter, hunks & babes? :D**

**REVIEWS**

_EverlastingRusher_ - Thank you! :D The shopping cart happened in ... Chapter 7 ! :D Well, this wasn't a week but .. Hope this was good!

_LoveSparkle_ - All shall be answered in time xD

_winterschild11_ - Hahaha! Sorry. Anw, yes it's his dad. I think I wrote that somewhere here. :\

_ILuvWatchingTV_ - Haha! Of course you're allowed! Thanks for reading! :')

_CamayaKames _- And it's now up! Lol.

_22Random Ninja22_ - Thank you! :D

_Anon _- Sadly. ):


	16. Everything's Revealed

James avoided me at all costs today, be it in class or during breaks. He changed seats with some girl, therefore settling at the front while I stayed in my seat at the back. The brunette left our classes in a hurry, probably never wanting to speak to me ever again.

I sighed, feeling frustrated, disappointed, rejected and extremely upset. James was right. I should've told him everything.

Katie had called shortly after my argument with the tall brunette, informing me that she had reached school and was about to run off for her first class. I tried to mask the sadness in my voice from her, not wanting my baby sister to worry about her older brother.

Only, she _did_ notice the cracking of my voice while I tried to hold my tears back, instantly pestering me to tell her what was wrong. I tried to convince her that I was fine, ignoring the disapproving looks on my four best friends's faces, except that I'm a bad liar.

Katie saw through my lies and threatened to torture me with Dak Zevon pictures, interviews and songs if I didn't tell her the truth. A shiver ran down my spine. Before the young prankster could spit out any more fearsome punishments, I blurted out what had happened in the morning, sparing my sister the matured details. LIke the sex we had the night before.

_"Well, you have to go apologise, big bro. It's kind of your fault. Things like that shouldn't be kept secret,"_ my baby sister had reasoned with me, interrupting all my attempts to prove her wrong. "_Apologise. He's your boyfriend, remember?"_

Another sigh escaped my lips as I decided that I would admit to my wrongdoings and apologise, just like what Katie had suggested. Once school ended, I headed towards our usual spot by the ice rink, where most of the picnic tables are, hoping that _maybe_, James would be there waiting, as usual. My hopes fell when he wasn't and I disappointedly took a seat, propping my head on my hands as I stared at the sky.

Just as I began to lose myself in the puffy whiteness, Logan and Carlos appeared, both looking flushed and panting heavily, their clothes wrinkled and their hairs disheveled. Their heavy footsteps broke me out of my fantasy, causing me to turn to my two best friends, now aware that the Latino seemed to be glowing and Logan looked like he had a cactus shoved up his butt.

I eyed them suspiciously, pulling my backpack closer to me as Carlos settled in right by my side, being all bubbly and jumping in his seat as he spat out random shit that no one really bothered about. The shorter brunette, however, cringed as he took a seat in front of me, sooting me a sheepish smile before fidgeting, as though he was uncomfortable in his position

Logan grumbled something under his breath; 'my ass' being the only parts that I could actually hear. Carlos's voice soon took over the brunette's mumbling, causing my attention on Logan to waver.

I observed silently as the hyperactive Latino cracked a few jokes, which the brainiac laughed along to nervously. Logan had been cringing with every slight movement, both of them were sweating all over and- _Is that a hickey?_ I wondered as I made out a slight bruise on the brunette's neck. They were acting just like how James and I were after we had sex. _Wait a second_.

"Did you and Carlos just fucked?" I blurted, staring at my smart best friend with large eyes as my fingers pointed to both of them. My attention darted from Logan to Carlos and back, noticing how their cheeks were turning to a deep shade of pink, looking at one another. I felt my jaw drop when I realised what the silent stares meant. "W-Wait, are you guys dating?- Wait, don't answer that. I know.- No way! Since when?"

I grinned at the two red-faced teenagers, arms crossed across my chest as I waited for an answer. The brunette slammed his head against the table, mumbling incoherently while Carlos laughed, shaking off his embarrassment. "We- ah- It's been going on for a few weeks," the Latino answered, clearing his throat afterwards as he stared at Logan, who still had his face flat on our table. "We wanted to tell you but you were... Busy."

I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief. My best friends are dating. Who would've expected that? _Well, I did but, still._ Carlos grinned and jumped across the table, earning a loud squeak from his boyfriend when the tanned boy enveloped Logan in a tight hug.

"Ow, ow, ow! Carlos! Too tight!" the slightly taller brunette complained, trying to push Carlos back. Being much more muscular than the brainiac, my hyperactive buddy had the upper hand and immediately pinned Logan down onto the bench, pressing kisses on the brunette's neck. I laughed, face palming myself at the sight of the new couple.

"Get a room, guys!" I teased, my cheeks aching from the smiling and laughing.

However, the sight of their affections tugged my lips downwards. My laughter died down as thoughts of James filled my mind. The hazel-eyed beauty still hadn't shown himself, despite the fact that hockey training starts in a few hours. Usually, my boyfriend and I would hang here with the rest, either studying or fooling around as we waited.

Right now, it seems as though he fell off the edge of the Earth, forever lost and never being able to return back to me.

_All because of a stupid argument_, I thought sourly, frowning. I sighed, resting my crossed arms on the table before resting my head on them. Truthfully, I'm not used to _not_ having James around. It's almost as bad as not having my crazy best friends. I just feel like my day isn't complete unless James sneaks a few kisses during class and playfully threatens to pummel me during hockey. I definitely feel empty.

_I miss you_, I thought dramatically, making it sound as though we were separated for years. I released a shaky sigh, keeping my eyes shut tight as I tried to control my breathing. My feeble attempt at holding my tears back.

Like I said, I feel empty, okay?

I remained ignorant of the arrival of a couple of familiar voices, still keeping my head down while I tried to think happy thoughts about kittens. _Kittens_. Urgh, I would do anything, _anything_, to have him talk to me again. Even calling me a kitten in public.

I jumped when a small hand patted my shoulder, causing my eyes to fly open as I glared at my attacker.

"Ken, you okay?" I immediately softened when I saw the worried look on Camille's face, forcing a smile in hopes to shake her off. The last thing I needed was for my award-winning actress of a friend to be watching over me like an eagle finding its prey.

Also, no one wants the female brunette to go around with a saw, searching for James.

I glanced at Lucy, who was sitting next to Carlos. The redhead, too, had a frown plastered on her face, as was the newly out couple. I shook my head and grinned softly. "I'm fine, guys," I reassured them, voice soft and cracking slightly. "I just- I miss having him by my side all the time, I guess."

"Go kiss and make up, you dork," Lucy spat, looking at me as though it was the most obvious answer ever. I saw Camille shoot a disapproving glare at her lover before turning back to me. Everyone nodded in agreement, which led to me sighing in frustration as I buried my face in my palms.

"How? He won't even look at me, much less _talk_ to me!" I retorted, resting the side of my head on my arms once more, studying the upset looks on my best friends's faces as though they might give me an idea.

Something was nagging at the back of my head. Something I couldn't grasp. _What are you trying to tell me, mind?_

"I don't know! He's _your _boyfriend," Lucy sighed, massaging her temples with her eyes closed. Slowly, a grin broke out on her face as she reopened her brown eyes. "And you're his _kitten_, aren't you? Be adorable or something!"

"Or you could do something he likes for him," I heard Camille suggest just as my head shot up. A devilish smile was etched on my lips as Lucy's words sank in. I turned to the curly-haired brunette, who cocked an eyebrow at me, her hands on her hips as she scoffed, smiling. "You have an idea, don't you?"

"It's silly and embarrassing_,_ _and_ I'll need your help with this," I stated, pouting at Camille with my hands clasped before my face. She rolled her eyes before she nodded, beckoning for me to continue explaining what I had in mind. I shook my head, pointing at the audience we had. The last thing I needed was for these guys to tease me endlessly for what I was about to execute. "Not in front of them. Can we go to the theater and talk?"

The brown-eyed drama queen stared at me in confusion. After a few seconds, she nodded, grabbing her stuff before leaning over to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. "I'll be back, okay?" she whispered, pinching Lucy's cheeks before the redhead could respond. Turning to me, Camille jerked her head towards the direction of the theater. "Come on."

The brunette grabbed my wrist and towed me away from the group, ignoring the cries of despair they were emitting for being left out. We managed to smile about it, cutting across the field as we headed for her- literally- second home.

"No talking until we get there?" she asked, dragging me towards the shortcut available through the jock's locker room. Camille glanced at me with a smirk, just catching my nod. "Knowing the two of you, it's bound to be something dirty. I look forward to helping now."

We were laughed, walking speedily down the steps of the locker room before we were distracted by the slam of one of the locker doors. We froze, waiting for any other signs of life. As far as I know, football practice won't start until an hour after hockey. So, who the hell is in the locker room now?

Knowing that it would be the death of me should any of the jocks spot me in their territory, my brunette best friend held a finger up to her lips as she tiptoed towards the open door, glancing back to glare at me. I held my hands up, eyes wide, knowing that the look meant that I should stay back or she'll sock me.

I lowered my arms as I watched Camille glance into the supposedly vacant locker room, careful to keep her body hidden. Suddenly, her body shot back, flat against the wall as her eyes widened and her breathing deepened. Curious, I sneaked up to her, cocking my eyebrows at her. The brunette said nothing and pointed in, slowly moving her body back to its original position before motioning me to peek over her shoulder.

The sight before us made my breath hitch.

It was Jo, hands balled up in fists by her side as she glared down at her boyfriend, who was slumped against one of the lockers. Jett's arms were wrapped around his stomach, his face contorted in pain. They were oblivious to our floating heads, which I was partially glad for. Now I was curious with what was going on with the 'hot' couple.

However, a yelp nearly escaped my lips when I felt something slammed into my stomach. My arms came to wrap around myself. Looking down, I caught a glimpse of Camille's elbow retreating as the brunette's lips fell open in a wide 'o'.

I shot a glare at her, to which she mouthed an apology, smiling sheepishly as she fumbled with something in her pocket. The second she fished out her phone, I realised what she was doing. I tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Are you going to actually record this?"

Camille looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed, nodding her head anyway. My eyes widened. It's official, this girl is crazy.

Apparently, what I thought must have been obvious on my face since the brunette turned to me and hissed, "Do you want proof that the kid isn't yours or not?"

I gulped as I stared at her phone, already ready to start recording, and hesitantly nodded. We both went back to our positions just as Camille pressed the record button on her phone. The couple was still arguing at the top of their lungs about stuff that I couldn't be bothered listening to.

I sighed silently, leaning back onto the wall as I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. What were the chances that Jo would say something about this mystery baby that, rumour has it, belonged to me? _I'll never get proof and James will never forgive me_.

My eyes snapped open when I heard, "Why the hell did you give Trevor away?"

_Well, that was quick_. Now curious, I peeked over Camille's shoulder again, aware that Jett was on his feet, hands gripping Jo's forearms tightly.

"_I didn't want him_," the cocky blonde hissed, glaring straight at his girlfriend before releasing her, her arms now scarred with the marks from his nails. Jett scoffed. "I told you we were keeping him to use against Kendall, nothing more. Since that James is now out of the picture, it'll be so much easier to beat the crap out of that wimp."

I desperately wanted to interfere, slightly pitying my ex-girlfriend for her bad choice. However, before I had the chance to bust both Camille and myself, a loud smack echoed through the hallway. Our eyes widened when we saw Jett holding his reddening cheek, glaring daggers at Jo, whose hand was frozen in that post-slap position.

Her hands slowly came back down to her sides as she glared back at her lover.

"That child was _ours_, Jett," the female blonde muttered, just loud enough for us to hear. There was a hitch in her breathing and, immediately, Jett's face fell. The jock stood, reaching out to his girlfriend, who swatted his hands away. Camille turned to me and we grinned, giving each other a thumbs up with a nod. _We got her now_. "In case you forgot, _baby_, _you_ were the one who didn't want to wear a condom. I was pregnant with _your_ child. And you sold him off!"

"I told you I'm not ready to be a dad! What the fuck, Jo!"

Their argument continued. I glanced at the brunette in front of me, tilting my head sideways as I mouthed, '_Lets go_?'

Camille was just about to nod her head before we heard footsteps approaching the locker room entrance. I pointed towards the exit before grabbing her wrist and running for it. The last thing we needed was to be caught red-handed with the audio file in our possesion. I pushed Camille out, stumbling over the several steps as our hearts raced. Just as we climbed out of the stairs, I heard a familiar, male voice scream, "That child was worth millions! I don't care about him! He's dead weight and now, he's gone! Deal with it, Jo!"

I shook my head and quickly tailed Camille before she pulled my hand off, walking the long way to the theater. The soon-to-be actress grip dropped as soon as we reached the large doors, using her free hands to push them open effortlessly, despite being small in size. I sighed in relief when I realised that no one was around and that the theater wasn't locked.

Thank God. We're safe now. And I can put my plan to action.

A silly smile played on my lips when it finally dawned on me. I finally had proof that the baby isn't mine and has never been. Maybe James would forgive me now. If he didn't, I'm pretty sure what I have in mind as an apology would change his opinion immediately. My smile grew as I visualised my planned apology in my head. The only problem I had was getting the items I needed, which Camille most likely has.

The two of us stepped into the theater and headed backstage, where all the props and costumes were kept. Camille headed straight for one of the dressing rooms; being one of the most outstanding actresses of our school, she was entitled to her own, which she has used to get some alone time with Lucy. But, lets pretend I didn't just tell you that.

The brunette flipped the switch, illuminating her room as she closed the door behind me. As Camille stumbled to get to her dressing table, I took the opportunity to skim through the brunette's old costumes, searching for one I've seen her wear for one of the school plays. _Where the hell are th- Found them!_ I grinned as I pulled out the old outfit, brushing the dust off its fake fur.

"What are you doing, Ken?" Camille sighed behind me. "What's your plan?"

I turned around with a large grin and her old cat costume in hand, facing a shocked Camille. She cocked her eyebrow at me, pointing at the costume in surprise. "No way, don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Can you sacrifice this?" I begged, smiling sheepishly with an evident blush on my cheeks. "I mean, you don't need them anymore, right?"

Camille stared at me in disbelief, jaw hung open, before she giggled and slapped her forehead. "Oh, what the hell! What do you need me to do?"

I handed the costume over and showed her where I needed her to cut and sew; the bottoms, the headgear, and the paws. Camille nodded and took a seat on her dressing table's chair.

I sat next to her as the brunette brought out her sewing kit from within one of her drawers, thinking of a back up plan just in case this cat costume doesn't do its magic.

As the snipping of fabric filled my ears, I sighed, leaning back against the small couch as I rubbed my face. Thoughts of rejection filled my mind once more, making me worried. "What if he doesn't forgive me, Cam?" I whispered, feeling the tears threatening to fall as my fight with James replayed itself behind my closed eyelids. "What if he really leaves and never comes back?"

"I'll cut him up and dump him in a forest, Kendall," she replied nonchalantly, carefully cutting up her costume to fit my body. For once, I was thankful we were about the same size for the costume. "Plus, we have evidence from Jo. He's an idiot if he doesn't believe _that_."

I wiped away the straying tears with the back of my hand, sitting up with a frown. I silently studied Camille, who was now busy sewing up the sides of the remainder of her costume, blurting out, "He hates me."

"You're also an idiot," the curly-haired female paused, holding up the headgear towards me. Somehow, she had turned it into a flexible _headband_, which fit the size of my skull perfectly. Camille smiled and resumed sewing. "He loves you. Even today, after that fight, the pain is obvious in his eyes when he looks at you."

I gawked at Camille. "When?"

"Lunch, after classes, in the hallways," the brunette replied, merrily sewing and not glancing at the disbelief on my face.

I hadn't seen the tall brunette the _whole _day, other than during lessons. He's been avoiding me, if the changes during class was any indication. Now I find out that Camille has seen him _outside_ of class? Watching me? What... Nevermind. I shook my head and took a deep breath, calming myself down before I hyperventilated and jumped to conclusions again.

My mind wandered off to the happy times I had with James, distracting me from the sound of tearing of fabric and Camille's constant curses when she accidentally cuts a big chunk out of her old, unused costume.

"And, I'm done!" she exclaimed, causing me to jump out of my skin- and roll onto the floor. I straightened up and threatened to smack her with a glare, which subsided to a gasp when I saw what she had done to her old costume. The bottoms looked almost like briefs with a tail in the back, I had no top, the paws were made to fit my hands perfectly and the headband was.. Well, the only normal piece. _But the bottoms_! I freaked out.

"Dude! What have you done? I'll look like a slut!" I retaliated, slapping myself in the face with a groan. I peeked from behind my fingers, only to see Camille grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"I know you want to seduce him, Kendall!"

I gaped, eyes as wide as saucers. "N-No I d-"

"Stop it forever," the brunette interrupted, pressing her finger to my lips roughly. "Now, shut up and admit you want to kiss and make _out_."

A sigh of defeat escaped my lips as I rolled my eyes. "Oh, fuck me. Yeah, I did."

Camille threw the thin remainder of fabric at me before handing me the four paws and slamming the ears onto my head, grinning from ear to ear as she pulled out her phone. "Alright, go get dressed, _kitten_. I'll call James here and you can make up- wait, no, I meant _out_."

I gaped at my best friend, speechless, as she left the room, winking at me with the same smile before she closed the door. I sighed and looked down at my costume, wondering why I came up with this idea in the first place. And why I asked Camille to help me cut it up. _I asked for it_, I thought as I stripped from my clothes.

Camille has been known to go crazy when you ask her to adjust your costume. Everyone knows the school has wasted a few thousands just because the brunette apparently snipped too much off her Cinderella dress.

I pulled the uncomfortable fabric up my bare legs, cursing Camille under my breath for cutting it too short to the extent that my boxers had to come off. My dick created a small, inevitable bump in the front. Sighing, I grabbed my tails and swished it from side to side. Yep, definitely look like some naughty kitten off a porn magazine.

_This better work_, I thought, my blush deepening when I took a long look in the mirror. A bulge in the front, bare chest, and cat ears on my head. I gulped as I slipped on the paws, completing my slutty outfit. I playfully struck a pose before slapping myself with the soft paw, groaning. _Or I may just embarrass the hell out of myself for nothing_.

**A/N: Holy Schmidt! This was LONG. Hahaha! How.. Uh. Was this? I DON'T KNOW I JUST ... I had an idea for Kendall in a cat suit, ok. -.-**

**Anyway, I'll try getting Chapter 17 done & up by Sunday. Omg next few days I'm booked for school. NUUUUU. Well, then. Hope you enjoyed! Favourite, follow, REVIEW ! :D**

**REVIEW**

_LoveSparkle - _YEAAAAH. This happened :P_  
_

_Kameslover3 -_ Don't worry :D

_emo-rocker101 -_ Hahaha! I think I might have something against her. Oh no ):

_xTheTearsThatNeverFallx -_ I don't know if that's a good thing but .. SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE !

_winterschild11 - _Yes, yes it is :3

_ILuvWatchingTV - _Hope you enjoyed this! :DDD

_goodbye-means-forgetting -_ Please don't ): Hehehe, yes, yes they will. ;)

**Oh, yeah... Not sure if there's gonna be another smut in the next chapter. What do you think?**


	17. Here Kitty, Kitty

**A/N: Title came from one of my readers' reviews. To winterschild11, you gave me the idea for the title HAHAHAHA ! Thanks :P**

_How the hell did I get into this situation_? I wondered as I struggled to free myself from the tight confines of my own trap.

After I had tugged on my ridiculous costume, I decided to search through Camille's stuff again to see if I had something to write 'I'm sorry' on. Thankfully, she had some old castle-shaped cardboards hidden behind the large lump of dresses in a corner.

I failed to realise, however, the straying pieces of her some of her dresses, which caught hold of my arms when I reached for my designated item. How? I don't know.

Something pulled at my foot and caused me to tumble into the mess. Coughing from the accumulated dust, I tried to stand up again, only to realise that I couldn't move because my arms were caught in a large hole of most of the outfits and one of my foot was tangled by whatever it was I tripped on.

I kept trying to get myself free, the cardboard just inches away from my grasp then. The constant squirming and struggling just made things worse.

My cough subsided when I was eventually upside down, arms still trapped, my feet hanging just next to the dresses while my upper body was enclosed in the small, dark space. I sighed loudly, silently hoping that Camille would come in here and save me.

What were the chances, anyway? A one out of a million?

I grumbled under my breath about how Camille _really_ needed to clean her dressing room up, trying my hardest not to inhale too much dust. I squirmed around a bit more, hoping to _at least_ get my foot free.

_Yeah, tough luck, cat-boy_, I thought, giving up as I allowed my limbs to swing freely. I closed my eyes and prayed that the brunette actress would return to check on me before my boyfriend came around. Talk about embarrassment overload.

My ears perked up when I heard the distinct sound of Camille's door opening and closing. "Cam? Help me out of here!" I squeaked, feeling a little lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

Instantly, I felt a pair of cold hands working on the obstacle on my foot. If it weren't for the scent of sweet vanilla wafting up my nose, I wouldn't have realised that it wasn't Camille.

Within seconds, I was pulled backwards, the familiar, large palms holding my bare hips tightly. I gasped for air once I was freed, scrambling back onto my feet to greet my saviour. I tilted my head upwards, hoping that it was who I thought it was.

His hands were still clasped on my body, not showing any signs of release. Instead, they tightened as a pair of calming hazel eyes staring deep into my green ones, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"J-Jay," I whispered, reaching up to touch his cheeks; to see if he was really there and not just a fragment of my imagination. His smirk grew when he felt my furry paws on him.

The hazel eyes I loved so much swept over my body in appreciation, his fingers carefully coming up to play with my cat ears as he chuckled, "I leave you alone for a few hours and you reappear as a kitten."

Heat rushed up my cheeks, the shame averting my gaze away from the brunette. My hands flattened against his pectorals as I buried my burning face in his cooling chest, sighing when his scent enveloped me once more. "I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes and rested all of my weight on my boyfriend, sinking deeper into his embrace. My voice was muffled. "I should've told you about everything. 'M sorry. I love you."

I nuzzled my nose into his chest, reducing the space between us, as I bit my lower lip to stop it from trembling. We were silent; the only sound present was the heavy thudding of my heart as I awaited James's answer.

I felt his fingers slide from my headband to my chin, tilting my face towards him. There was no readable expression. His eyes shifted from my own to my lips and back before he leaned down and gently connected our lips.

We disconnected with a soft 'pop', James _finally_ smiling down at me as we pulled away from each other. "I love you too, baby," the tall brunette whispered, his hands moving down my bare back to grope my ass. "I'm sorry I overreacted. Did I hurt you?"

"Not as much as I've hurt you," I mumbled, smiling sheepishly with the pinkish tint on my cheeks. I pulled myself away from James, twirling around to give him the complete view of my costume. "So, do you like it?"

I rocked back on my feet, hands on my waist as I watched the change occurring on my lover's face. His breathing became heavy, his smile fading just as his hazel eyes changed to red, still studying my body. "Meow?" I teased, smacking his cheek lightly with my paw.

"Fuck," he muttered, his hands quickly covering his crotch as his eyes closed, gritting his teeth. I watched him with a cocky grin.

I moved closer to the unaware brunette, holding onto his biceps as I tiptoed to reach his ear. "Did I turn you on?" I purred, licking along the shell of his ear, rubbing my own growing erection against the back of his hand.

I smirked against his neck when a growl rumbled loudly from James, his fingers digging deep into the fading bruises on my hips as he grounds his dick against mine. A choked moan escaped my lips.

As quick as I could, I maneuvered my horny brunette onto Camille's small couch, shoving him backwards. James looked at me with lustful eyes, cocking an eyebrow as he stilled his body. I straddled his lap, my hands flat against his shoulders as his arms came around my waist.

A soft, shy smile was etched to my lips as I leaned down to whisper, "This kitten is in your control, baby."

I squeaked when James's cold hands suddenly pushed me onto the floor, positioning me on my knees between his thighs before his jeans and boxers flew off his legs. I gulped at the large rod in front of me, tip leaking with precum.

James just grinned, lazily petting my hair as he snickered, "Here kitty, kitty. Daddy's got a nice treat for you."

I stared at the brunette in confusion for a few seconds before everything clicked in place; he wanted a blowjob.

I laughed nervously as I gave the member in front of me another look, wondering how the hell I had the thing shoved up my ass last night _and_ how I was supposed to do suck him, seeing as how I'm _that_ inexperienced. I glanced up at James again, who was now smirking, waiting for me to make a move.

"Mew," I whispered, widening my eyes as I hid my shock behind my paws.

My blush deepened as I leaned in and gave a few short licks on James's shaft, my eyes never leaving his. I blinked as I tilted my head to nibble on his skin before alternating from kissing to licking his hardened dick.

A strings of moans and grunts came from the receiver as his hands held my head in place, fingers tangling up in my blonde locks. I resumed my slow, but pleasuring, torture on the brunette, one of my hands fondling his balls while the other was wrapped around the base of James's dick.

I licked a wet trail up to my lover's slit, moaning when the taste of his precum burst on my taste buds. I sucked the tip of the brunette's shaft into my mouth, swirling my tongue along its head before taking more of James in.

The brunette squirmed as I took his length deeper, stopping only when he was fully sheathed in my moist cavern. I relaxed my throat briefly before bobbing my head, slowly at first. My hands moved to hold James's thighs down, fearing that he might choke me if he bucked up.

The pretty boy's breathing was shallow and coming out in short, sharp gasps, eyes fluttered close as I continued moving my lips up and down his large length. I watched him in awe, squealing around his length when James tugged at my hair roughly, too engrossed in pleasure to realise.

James's face slowly changed and his grip loosened as he took in a deep breath. From the way his dick was twitching in my mouth, I knew he was close.

Without thinking twice, I stopped sucking and removed my hands from his thighs. I slacked my jaw wider and waited for his hazel- or red- eyes to greet me before I ran my tongue along the underside of James's dick.

The brunette groaned. "Why'd you stop?" he asked, voice raspy as he tried to shove his penis down my throat again. I ignored his request and tried to pull back to prevent myself from being choked.

However, James's grip tightened again before he glared at me with frightening red eyes. A shiver ran down my spine but I ignored it, staring right back as I licked whichever part of him that I could reach, hoping _maybe_ he'd get the clue.

We didn't move at all, James still holding my head while I still had my jaw wide open for him. _God, is he that oblivious_? I wondered. All I'm asking is for him to fuck my face. Why else would I not be holding him down, right?

After a while, the fact that he was still buried in my mouth must have been too much for James, especially since I was denying him any form of release. Slowly, he began thrusting, moaning at how easily his dick slid in and out of my lips. I scraped my teeth on his moving length, fuelling his pleasure.

Soon enough, his thrusts became more erratic and quick, his hips flying off the couch as he fucked up into me. I felt tears prickling my eyes whenever James accidentally hits the back of my throat too hard, wiping them away on my paws.

The brunette's face was scrunched up in pleasure, sweat glistening on his forehead just as he screamed and released his load into my awaiting mouth. I swallowed all of it hastily, pulling away from James's limp shaft, pressing a kiss to the sensitive tip.

Some of his cum dripped down my chin, which I tried to lap up with my tongue. I heard James laugh at me before his fingers wiped the substance away, tilting my face up to look at him.

His hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead and his breaths was coming out in heavy pants. James leaned down and kissed me gently, a complete opposite of what he was a few moments ago. He tugged me back to straddle his lap, rubbing circles on my hips as he stared at me, his eyes still blood red.

"Was that good for you?" I asked, my heart racing from everything. I wrapped my arms around his head and shifted to a much comfortable position on his lap.

James didn't answer. Instead, one of his hands came up to cup my raging erection, causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head as an obscene moan escaped my throat. My own precum was staining the front of my bottoms, making the process of rubbing easier for James.

"It's your turn," he stated huskily.

The brunette ripped the briefs off, much to my disappointment. I actually liked them. I pouted at James, who didn't really care since he smashed his lips to mine and used his tongue to map out all my sweet spots.

A loud moan came from me once again, causing my cheeks to become a darker shade of pink as they heated up. I felt his fingers- surprisingly lubed up with something- entering my hole; all three at one go. This guy wasn't one to play around with.

I squirmed, trying to tug my hands away when I realised that I was tied up. My eyes widened as I pulled away from James to check. Somehow, the brunette had been able to distract me long enough to tie a dead knot on my wrists with the cat tail. I tried to loop my tied wrists over his head, only to realise that I couldn't without hurting my shoulders.

I tugged as hard as I could but to no avail. James had it tight and secured. I turned back to my boyfriend, wanting to demand that he released me, except he pulled his fingers out just then, causing me to whine at the loss.

James smirked devilishly as he whispered, "You've been a naughty kitten."

"J-James," I whimpered, looking down to see his member fully erected again. I tried to free my hands again, only to accidentally smack the brunette in the back of his head.

James growled and pushed me down, enveloping himself in me quickly and painfully. A combination of a pain and pleasure shot through my body as I relaxed myself, trying my hardest to ignore the pain of being stretched and filled.

"Bounce, baby boy, _bounce_," the brunette ordered, biting and sucking my neck as I slowly lifted and lowered myself.

The pain faded as soon as I quickened my pace, shifting slightly so that James's dick would hammer my prostate with each bounce. The brunette thrusted upwards just as I came back down, burying himself impossibly deeper as both of us moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck, K-Kendall, so _tight_," the pretty boy hissed against my ear, his hands spreading my ass cheeks apart before his finger torturously rubbed at that one spot where our bodies were connected. I mewled, my movements running out of sync as the impeccable feel of my stomach tightening signalled my release.

The stimulation from both James's dick and the fingers he was using to rub against the edges of my abused hole quickened my end. The brunette must have realised this as he suddenly said, "Cum for me, Kitten. Let me see how easily you'll cum with me buried deep in your tight little ass."

One more thrust against my abused prostate made me throw my head back in a long, breathy moan as a sticky white substance splattered across our stomachs, staining James's shirt. I came without even being touched.

I felt my walls clench around the shaft that was still thrusting up into me, earning me a tortured gasp from my lover. I fell into the brunette's chest, exhausted from all my bouncing.

James buried himself deep within me, his fingers digging deep into my ass as he emptied his load, painting my inner walls white with his essence. An animalistic groan ripped through the air before James slumped backwards on the couch.

We stayed in our position, breathing heavily as we tried to calm our thudding hearts down. I felt James's cold fingers brush against my knuckles before my hands were freed. I pulled them down and tucked them neatly under my chin, pressing myself closer into my lover in the afterglow. The brunette began drawing random shapes on my back, nuzzling his nose into my wet hair, chuckling.

"You make such a slutty kitten, babe," he teased, pulling back to allow me to raise my head tiredly.

I cocked my head to the side and poked my tongue out before returning to my original position on his cold, but comfortable, chest. His hands were flattened against my back now, making me smile and snuggle deeper into the boy's embrace.

"Does this mean you forgive me now?" I questioned, voice low and timid.

James laughed, a sound I was happy to hear, other than the calm beating of his heart. I hid my face, not knowing what to expect from the teenager. I felt his fingers thread through my hair, pushing my headband off my head in the process. "Yes," he whispered, pecking my hair. "Camille told me before I came in here. I'm sorry I hurt you about Jo, babe."

"I'm fine, Jamie. It was my fault anyway," I reassured the brunette, my eyes suddenly heavy. "I should've told you but I didn't."

James was silent, his fingers still playing with my hair, which was actually lulling me to sleep. I shifted again, my eyes slowly drooping shut. I felt the vibrations of the brunette's chuckle just as I began drifting off.

The last thing I heard was the soft whisper of James's 'I love you' before a loud coo followed, sounding much like Camille.

I was too far gone to bother opening my eyes again. Wrapped in the arms of the one I loved, I was immediately overtaken by slumber.

**A/N: AHAH ! Uploaded on a Sunday. Not bad, me. *pats self on back***

**How was this chapter's smut? My beta readers told me I just made them sexually frustrated with this chapter. Ooops. I'm sorry :P**

**I'm extremely packed with school for the next few weeks or so. I don't know when I'm uploading. But I'll upload ASAP, promise!**

**READ, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW ! :D**

**REVIEWS**

_LoveSparkle _- Yes! Cat costume ! :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! :D

_EverlastingRusher _- Heheh, yes! :P

_winterschild11_ - Yep & yep & EEEEEP. How was this for you?

_emo-rocker101 _- I'm jealous too. xD How was this chapter?

_xTheTearsThatNeverFallx_ - Hehehe! Thank you! :D

_ILuvWatchingTV_ - Yep! Sorry about it. School's harder than I thought ...

_KamesLover3_ - Updated! How was this? :D

_FosterKids _- Thank you! :D

_Anon_ - Now that won't be so fun, right? :P


	18. Too Late

A slam echoed throughout the hallway of the Diamond's residence before a loud shriek followed. I was stumbling over my own feet trying to dash up the stairs, panting heavily as I made a beeline for James's room.

Of course, that didn't work. The brunette had the powers of a superhuman. He easily outran me and, by the time I actually reached his bedroom, James was already leaning against the door with a smug smile on his face, arms crossed.

"That's so unfair," I panted, slowing down to a halt in front of my boyfriend. I playfully punched his shoulder with a frown. "You're inhumane. You cheated."

James cocked his eyebrow at me in disbelief. "_I_ cheated? Really, Kendall?"

I sulked, my lower lip jutted out as rolled my eyes. "You suck," I complained, pushing past him to throw myself onto his bed.

It had already been a few months since we _made-up_ in Camille's dressing room. We've been staying strong since then, rarely fighting for more than mere hours.

Also, I've been teased endlessly about the whole kitten costume by the others. Apparently, Camille had called the others over after James went into the room to talk with me, planning to torture the pretty boy until he admitted defeat and forgave me.

After they heard James's loud release, the gang barged in, thinking that the brunette was about to harm me.

Camille had entered first and her loud coo of appreciation at how I was snuggled up against my boyfriend caught the attention of the other three, who gasped at the scene before them. I was already knocked out from the exhaustion then, thus was unaware of my best friends' presence.

I only found out when I woke up, surprisingly fully dressed in my own clothes while still being in James's embrace. The tall brunette had my cheek resting on his shoulder while my feet were dangling off his thighs, my arms still tucked neatly under his chest, where my chin had been.

Apparently, James had also placed my cat ears back in its place while I was deep in slumber. Not realising this, I nearly walked out of the theatre with it attached on my head, only to be stopped by the gang's laughter.

Yeah, I'm one hell of a joke at the moment.

Right now, however, James and I are hanging around his house, since Brooke had gone off to L.A again and our school holidays have finally started. What was supposed to be an innocent game of hide and seek changed into a 'Run-Before-I-Rape-Your-Sexy-Ass' when I decided to scare the living shits out of the pretty boy while he was hiding.

I felt the bed dip next to me before a cold body laid on top of mine, causing a shiver to run down my spine. James and his fucking ice body.

I whined, thrashing wildly as I tried to get the teenager off me. "James! Get off!"

Instead of doing what I instructed him to, James flipped my body around, facing me with a wide grin. The brunette's eyes gleamed with mischief as he leaned forward to peck my lips continuously, resulting in a long moan from me.

The short, sweet pecks turned into a heated make out session, which somehow led to both of us in nothing but our briefs. I pulled back, eyes partially closed as I panted for breath. I felt James's breath brush lightly against my wet lips before he kissed me again, much more gentle as his hands came up to cup my face.

I sought his lower lip between my teeth, nibbling at it as my hands travelled down his toned body, tracing his abs with my fingertips. He growled, stomach sinking in as I tickled his navel.

"Fuck, Kitten," the brunette breathed, pushing my thighs apart as he grounds his hard member against mine.

A broken moan escaped my lips, bucking my hips up for more of the delicious friction. However, just as I did, we heard the muffled sound of James's ringtone. I groaned, my hands sliding through his brown locks, tugging his lips back down to mine.

James pushed my legs higher and began rutting against my ass, both of us moaning and grunting like porn stars. I sighed in relief against my lover's lips when his phone _finally_ stopped ringing, my surroundings silent except for the harsh intake of breaths from both me and the brunette humping me.

"J-Jay, need m-mor-" I was interrupted by a much louder shrill, which caused both James and I to jump apart in shock.

It took us a moment to realise that the sudden interruption was none other than my own phone, which had a Metal song playing as a ringtone. The brunette glared at me, his eyes a warm red, as I scooted off his bed with a shy smile. "Sorry," I squeaked, leaning over to peck his lips before searching for my phone on his, once more, messy study table.

_Didn't I just clean this place a few days ago?_ I thought with a loud sigh as I pushed the pile of papers and books to the side. If it wasn't for the illuminated screen, I probably would never have found my dear phone.

I took a quick glimpse at the caller and sighed, tapping the green box as I rested the speaker on my ear. "What's up, 'Los?" I greeted, my tone flat and bored as I stared at James's table.

"_Dude, where the fuck have you and James been? I tried calling him a few times but he didn't answer. So did you!"_

I sighed again, face palming myself before checking my notifications. _10 missed calls_. Ooops. "We were… Busy. Yeah."

"_Fucking again? Horn dogs!"_ The Latino chuckled and, for some weird reason, I seemed to hear a few other laughters' joining in.

Heat rose up my cheeks as I turned to my lover, who had a small pout on his face, laying on his bed with his legs lifted in the air. James was oblivious of my stare as his gaze was fixed to his swaying legs in awe, his arms outstretched to try to reach them.

"Shut up!" I whispered, eyes still locked at my brunette's childish antics. The pout had been replaced by a look of determination as James tried to grab his toes, his tongue poking out between his lips. "What do you want?"

Carlos laughed loudly in my ear, which made me jump and nearly lose my grip on my phone. My girlish squeak caught my lover's attention and he immediately appeared at my side, holding me up by my arms. I looked back into his hazel, with a mixture of red, eyes and smiled sheepishly. "_Dude! Just go on Skype. We're all waiting for you guys._"

"Skype? I don't have my- What James?" I cocked my eyebrow at my lover, who flicked my forehead before reaching over for something on his desk. I rubbed the inflicted area with a frown.

The brunette pressed a quick kiss to my neck before pushing me to the side to access his laptop. I stumbled to regain my footing, cursing into the phone, which made Carlos chuckle. Rolling my eyes at both the idiot on the phone and the one in front of me, I muttered, "Be there in five seconds."

Before Carlos could reply, I ended the call and tossed my phone into a corner, not really bothered with it as James logged onto his Skype account. The hazel-eyed boy motioned me over with a swing of his head just as a loud ringing filled the room.

James settled down on his chair and patted his bare thigh, smiling sweetly at me. I sighed, the sides of my lips tugging upwards on their own accord as I sat, immediately wrapped in the brunette's embrace. I stared at the caller and quickly clicked the green box before the ringing could end.

Just as I did, though, James tugged a slightly larger shirt onto my body, which I scrambled to wear properly before a half-naked Carlos and Logan appeared on the laptop screen. My boyfriend lovingly patted my hair down before proceeding to do the same to his, smiling wide at our best friends.

"_Well, hello!_" Logan beamed, grinning widely. I watched as the Latino next to him furiously typed and clicked something, ignoring our presence. Before my boyfriend and I could utter a greeting, two more familiar faces appeared.

"_Hi guys!_" the curly-haired brunette squealed, waving frantically at the camera. The redhead next to her mumbled something under her breath and forced a smile.

Camille realised this and nudged her lover in the ribs, frowning. "_I told you we'll play after this, you sour puss_."

"_But I want to play now_," the rocker chick whined, throwing herself onto the brunette, who squeaked and fell back against her bed. Lucy planted kisses on her girlfriend's face, ignorant of the awkward coughs coming from the other couple.

"Whoa! Calm down! Not in front of us!" I screamed, covering my eyes with my hands.

"_Get your ass off our screens, Lucy!_" I heard my smart best friend laugh before a pair of cold hands dragged my arms down.

"Well, that was a new greeting," my lover teased, chuckling as his arms went back to their place on my waist. I felt his breath brushing the back of my neck before he whispered, "Babe, they're done. You can open your virgin green eyes."

"I don't want to," I whined, leaning back into James's strong chest, the scent of sweet vanilla wrapped around me. "I'll just close my eyes for the whole conversation."

"_That's retarded_," Lucy replied, her voice monotonous as usual. I huffed and turned my body sideways, legs hanging between my brunette's thighs.

"No one asked for your opinion, Luce. Hush." I snuggled deeper into James and, finally, opened my eyes. I spared a glance at my brunette boyfriend and smiled, turning my head back towards the laptop screen, where all four of our best friends were eagerly rambling about what they've done so far.

"_Oh, oh! You guys have got to try that new Italian restaurant downtown!_" Camille shrieked, clapping her hands as her brown eyes widened with excitement. "_It was so orgasmic! I'd fuck it if I could!_"

"Ew, Camille!" James and I yelled in unison, facepalming ourselves.

"_Geez, calm down, guys. I'm kidding_," the actress sighed, rolling her eyes with a frown. The rest of us chuckled as the rocker chick next to her planted a quick kiss on the side of Camille's head, grinning.

"_That's why you shouldn't openly blurt you would fuck food if you could, sweetheart_," Lucy teased, her long, calloused fingers playing with the brunette's curly locks.

Camille pouted and pointed at her screen, "_Well, at least I didn't dress up as a kitten to seduce my lover like he did!_"

I felt my cheeks heat up as I groaned, shaking my head in disbelief. "Will you _please_ let it go?" I pleaded, eyes as wide as Katie's puppy-dog face.

James chuckled behind me, nuzzling his nose against the part where my neck and shoulder met, his arms tightening around my body. "Don't count on it, Kitten," the hazel-eyed brunette answered, earning both of us wolf whistles and laughter.

"Stop that!" I shoved his face away and pouted. "This is so unfair."

"_You asked for it_," Carlos told me with a smirk, which made me glare at the short Latino. He shrugged and grinned at me. _The cheek of this boy!_

I scoffed, folding my arms. "I hate all of you," I muttered under my breath before turning to look at my boyfriend, who had an amused smile etched on his face. "I hate you most."

James looked at me with wide, surprised eyes and pointed at himself in confusion. When I just cocked my eyebrow at him, the brunette's face fell and he sulked, which made me giggle. James looks like a puppy who got his favourite toy taken away at the moment.

"I'm kidding, baby," I reassured him, kissing the brunette's rosy cheek. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. "You know I love you the most, even if you were the reason I'm getting teased endlessly."

"_Bromance_!" I heard the laptop scream, which made me realise that we still had an audience. I shifted again to look directly at Lucy, who was pretending to gag at the way James and I showed our affections.

"Deal with it, bitch," I sassed, rolling my eyes at the redhead with my hand held out. "I ain't got time for you!"

When Lucy's mouth hung open, eyes huge, the others laughed. "_Damn, that's the first time Kendall succeeded at being sassy!_" Logan said, laughing so hard until he had tears rolling down his face.

"_Oh my God, this is the first time Lucy's speechless, too!_" Camille continued, laughing at her girlfriend, whose mouth was moving but no coherent words were formed.

The ridiculous conversations continued, part of which I just played the role of a listener. For some unknown reason, I missed having them around, even if they're idiots most of the time. However, what I missed most was hockey training with the guys.

Since school was closed for the holidays, our trainings stopped as well, since Coach decided we deserved the rest before our vigorous training starts once more for the inter-school championship.

While James interacted with the rest, I took a quick glance at the clock and smiled.

"Guys!" I interrupted the God-knows-about-what conversation, jumping off my boyfriend's lap. I waited for all of them to turn their attention to me before I continued, voice laced with excitement and glee. "Let's go to the ice rink! I miss playing hockey with you guys!"

"_Are you kidding me? We can't – Wait a second._" Camille looked at me in shock for a second before her face brightened again and she leaned into Lucy. "_That's actually not a bad idea! Lucy and I can finally go for that ice-skating date we've put off for such a long time, too!_"

"_I can't skate_!" the rocker chick reasoned, shaking her head in refusal while trying to push the curly-haired brunette away before Camille could unleash her actress skills and win Lucy's heart over, again. "_No, get off! I'm not going to – Gah! Fine I'll go! Get off!"_

I bit my lower lip to stop myself from bursting into a fit of giggles. However, Carlos's obnoxious laughter made it had for both James and I to control ourselves. Soon enough, all Camille and Lucy could hear was their four guy friends' laughing.

"_Oh, yeah, so fucking funny_," the redhead cussed, rolling her eyes as she stood up to walk off. "_Tell them to meet us at the rink in half an hour or I'm breaking their arms and legs._"

I looked at James with a smirk and leaned up to whisper softly in his ear, "Angry girl is angry."

The brunette shook his head, chuckling before his eyes was fixed on his laptop again. "So, see you guys in half an hour at the nearby ice rink?"

A chorus of 'Yep, see you there!' filled the house before James ended the Skype call and started up his internet browser. I looked at him, confused, and asked, "Babe, what are you doing? We have to go back to my place for my hockey equipment."

James typed something into the address bar and kissed my cheek lovingly before answering. "Just a quick pic, please?"

I looked at James's laptop and smiled. He had opened up the website for those webcam effects and, seeing as how James Diamond _hated_ taking pictures unless he deemed himself attractive, I was kind of surprised.

The brunette resettled me to face the screen properly before choosing 'Soft Focus' as an effect. It made our background brighter and, well, softer, really. One of James's arms remained on my waist while the other rested on my cheek, turning my face sideways. My own hands were busy playing with the fingers on my waist, a soft blush apparent.

With a grin, he quickly released my cheek to click on the capture button, which activated a five second timer. His hand returned to my cheek and, just before the picture was taken, James connected our lips.

I gasped, eyes fluttering close just as the sound of the shutter closing filled James's room.

We pulled away shyly. James because, well, he's _never_ done anything like this before and me, I just still feel butterflies in my tummy when the brunette does these sweet, romantic stuff for me.

"Love you," the hazel-eyed teenager whispered, resting his forehead against mine. "Love you to the moon and back."

I giggled, mentally slapping myself for sounding so much like a school girl. "I love you too, to the moon and back."

James pecked my lips again before nudging me to my feet. "Let's go get ready before Lucy _really_ breaks our bones," he suggested, strutting over to his cupboard to grab new clothes for both of us, especially since I had a few of mine here. The brunette chucked a few articles of clothing towards me.

Once the two of us were dressed, we grabbed our belongings and left for my house. James held his duffel bag and hockey stick in one hand while the other was grasped in mine. Meanwhile, I was trying to get my mum on the phone to ask her to get my stuff ready so I won't waste time searching for them.

Weirdly, no one answered my calls; be it on Mum's or Katie's cellphone _or_ the house phone. I shrugged it off as them having another girls' day out, something that usually occurs when I'm not aware of it.

There has been countless of times whereby I return to an empty home after school.

I should be used to it, right? So why do I have a nagging feeling that something isn't right? Why is my heart feeling like it's carrying a ton of bricks?

I gulped and moved closer to my boyfriend's side, smiling when he turned to me, taken aback by my sudden movement.

The negative feelings won't go away. The closer we got to my house, the stronger the feelings became. I tried to call Mum once more.

After a few rings, I sighed and was about to end it when I saw that the call had been answered. Bringing the phone back up to my ear, I said, "Mum? You there? I've been trying to call you for hours! Where have y-"

"You're too late, Kendall. They're mine now," a deep, rough voice interrupted me just before the line went dead. I stopped walking, body shaking with fear before I dropped my phone and dashed up to my front door, which was wide open.

"No, no, no!" I chanted, walking right into the living room, my breathing ragged as I looked around. Papers were everywhere, the couch was flipped over and the television screen was smashed to pieces. "Mum? Katie? Are you guys' home?"

I ignored the disaster and ran right up the steps to the bedrooms, all the while praying that my family was safe and hidden somewhere within the area. "Please, where the heck are you?"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I ran from room to room, the condition of each of them making my tears flow faster. Each bedroom was destroyed. Wallpapers were ripped out, beds were broken into pieces. It felt like the house was struck by a natural disaster.

Except, it was only on _my_ house.

"Mum! Answer me!" I cried, collapsing to my knees in the middle of the hallway, my hands cupping my ears as I sobbed. What the hell happened? Who did this?

I was too caught up in my emotions to realise James approaching me cautiously, his eyes a deep red as he studied the remnants of each room in the house. The brunette enveloped me in a tight hug, whispering sweet nothings in my ear as he patted my hair.

"W-What hap-happened?" I croaked, burying my face into my lover's shoulder. His grip tightened as he continued his attempts to calm me down.

When I didn't, James leaned me against the wall, stating that he'd be right back before disappearing down the steps. I heard the impeccable sound of glass shattering under a person's footsteps before my boyfriend reappeared, holding a bloody piece of paper.

His expression had changed from shock to anger, his hands balled up in fists as his eyes scanned whatever was written. I heard him mumble something under his breath before James grabbed me, slung me over his shoulder and ran out of the house.

I squeaked, thrashing wildly as I demanded, "James, put me down! What's going on?"

As much as I tried, the brunette was way much stronger than I am. He eventually let me down once we were at the ice rink, where we had promised to meet the rest.

I pulled him into a comforting hug, knowing his embrace alone was the only thing that could keep me sane. "What's going on, Jamie?" I asked again, voice soft as I laid my cheek on his shoulder.

I felt James's hair brushing against my neck before his cold breath hit my skin, causing me to shiver. Suddenly, his hands cupped my face and locked our gazes. The brunette closed his eyes and sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"James?" My hand went up to stroke his hair back, confused with the sudden silence. The pretty boy reopened his eyes and, this time, tears were spilling past his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say before the tears overtook his ability to speak.

"B-Babe, what's g-going o-on?"

James took in a deep breath and wiped the tears away quickly, regaining his composure. "It's him," the brunette paused to register the change in my expression; from confusion to shock. It took a few seconds for me to realise who he was talking about. James nodded, mentally aware of what I was trying to say.

"I-It can't be," I replied in disbelief. It can't be true, can it? He wouldn't harm my family, right?

My boyfriend shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. I should've kept all of you safe," James whimpered, closing his eyes again. "I should've made sure Dad couldn't get to them."

"James,-"

"And now, it's too late."

**A/N : FIRSTLY! Sorry for the two weeks disappearance. I've been trying to get myself used to school & there's been some Orientations for extra activities that I want to sign up for. **

**SECOND, how was this chapter?**

**THIRD, I'm doing an article for my school & I HAVE to do well for it for me to be accepted into my school's journalism team. So ... I'll try updating by next Sunday but, if not, don't kill me. ):**

**This was literally finished a few seconds ago, edited & NOT beta read. Therefore, mistakes are going to be evident. Hope you enjoyed!**

**You know the drill, READ, REVIEW, FAVOURITE & be back for more! :D Love you guys like a fat kid loves his chocolates. :P**

**P.S: I'll answer reviews next time. It's getting late & I have school early tomorrow morning (Like, 8am Singapore time. -.-). Seeya!**


	19. Cold to the Bones

Everything's a blur right now. I could hear the distant murmuring of my boyfriend's voice as he explained my situation to a familiar-looking cop, who was busy scribbling on his notepad while constantly having to push up his white helmet.

Despite my chattering teeth and shivering body, I stayed frozen on the floor, hugging my knees close to my chest and staring blankly at my surroundings. Dried, ice-cold tear-tracks covered my cheeks; the outcome of being enclosed in the ice rink for hours after I ran out of tears to spare.

I exhaled shakily, burying my face into my knees once more, pressing my back closer into the locker behind me. _How the hell did I let all of this happen to Mum and Katie_? I wondered, curling myself tighter into a ball as a distraction from the newfound tears that had gathered in my eyes.

"Baby?"

My head shot up, coming face to face with a guilty pair of hazel eyes. James was kneeling down in front of me with a saddened look, his hands resting atop my intertwined fingers. Without a second's hesitation, I threw myself into my lover's arms and sobbed, uncontrollably.

"It'll be okay, Kendall," James whispered, voice assuring, despite the fact that I knocked him onto his back with a loud thud and soaking his shirt with my crying. His cold hands stroked my hair as he hummed the tune to '_Stronger_' by Kelly Clarkson, which suited the occasion.

"I want Mum and Katie home," I whimpered, burying my face deeper into James's chest. The pretty boy continued his humming, pressing soft kisses on my hairline.

We were silent afterwards. There was basically nothing for any of us to say to lighten the situation. That was how the others found us later; laid flat on the ice-cold floor in the locker room, James hugging me close with my face buried in his chest and my body shaking from the sobbing I had been doing.

"Kendall? You okay, bud?" I heard Logan ask. I tried to nod, not lifting my head from my lover's body. I sighed softly, gripping the front of James's shirt tightly when I felt him shift.

His cold breath brushed my ears as he pecked the side of my head. "Baby, get up. I know I'm ice and everything but this floor is going to freeze my ass off."

I whined, pouting as I purposely placed all my weight on the boy. I felt James's fingers travel up my spine, causing me to shiver. All of a sudden, he was gone. In the blink of an eye, the brunette had moved away, which led me to fall flat, face first.

"Fuck you, James," I mumbled, shifting onto my back, staring at the ceiling blankly despite the coldness surrounding me.

A pair of warm, small hands tugged at mine. "Come on, Kendall, get up." Oh, it's Camille.

I allowed the small-built brunette to pull me off the cemented floor and back onto my feet, despite her being shorter than I was. My body was still trembling, I noticed. "I don't know what to do," I whispered, hanging my head low.

"Papi'll find them, I promise." I looked up to see my Hispanic best friend, face filled with worry, try to reassure me of my family's safety. "He's the best around. You know this!"

I cocked my head in confusion. When did Carlos's dad get dragged into this conversation? "He was here just minutes ago, Ken." My head snapped over to the direction of the low voice. James had a soft smile etched to his lips. "He's taking care of the case."

I blinked and nodded, speechless. My eyes darted to my feet again, taking in deep breaths as a feeble attempt to keep my emotions at bay. Would Papi be able to save my family? I mean, according to James, the kidnapper is his dad and God knows where that maniac was staying right now.

My body began shaking again, much to my dismay. Suddenly, a pair of small, tanned feet came into my point of view.

"Calm down, Kenny," Carlos said, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I squeaked in surprise but allowed the shorter teenager to tighten his hold on me, his embrace somehow warm and full of promise; just like the Latino himself. "Papi'll find your mum and Katie. I'm sure of it."

"I know," was all I managed to choke out before I pulled away, eyes closed as I gulped, focusing on calming down my breathing. I nervously rubbed the back of my neck and shot a small smile to my friends. "Sorry guys. We should be having fun right now, not watching me cry like a baby."

I looked at James expectantly, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "Should I go back to grab my stuff?" I asked, sniffling slightly.

The tall brunette shook his head, to which I cocked my eyebrows at him, confused. James pointed towards a large heap of bags in a corner, where all of our hockey equipment were. Surprised, I turned back to my boyfriend and gaped. _When the hell did he take all of our equipment_?

"Five minutes ago," he answered, grinning from ear to ear. James walked over to grab my hand, pulling me away from the crowd. The brunette grabbed our gear and walked out, turning briefly to address our friends. "Time to hit the ice, guys."

"Let's go!"

Before James and I could exit the locker room, Carlos ran past, shoving us to the side as he grabbed his discarded hockey equipment and tugged them on. The Hispanic happily slammed his black helmet on and smiled. "Come on, move! Let's play!"

I chuckled, _finally_. All of us made our way out onto the ice, sitting on the benches to tie our skates before putting on our hockey gear. Camille and Lucy went over to another rink nearby. The curly-haired brunette was laughing loudly as she tried to teach her slightly-tomboyish girlfriend how to skate.

Let's just say Lucy isn't graceful, be it on or off ice. No surprise there.

"Hand me the puck! James!" I whipped my head around only to witness my boyfriend holding a black rubber disk high above his head with a bouncing Logan in front of him.

James poked his tongue out playfully, effortlessly keeping the plastic item high to prevent the shorter brunette from claiming _our_ puck. Logan released a frustrated sigh, still trying to reach the puck with one hand while the other was grasped around his hockey stick. I scanned the area for Carlos, only to find him skating around the rink without a single care for the world.

I shook my head in disbelief and approached the conflicting brunettes. I, being _way_ taller than Logan, easily hopped and grabbed the guilty puck piece of plastic away, using James's shoulders as leverage.

"Aw, Blondie!"

I turned and glared at my lover, my own hockey stick high above my head, threatening to smack James with it. It's been a while since he called me by that name. "Hush, you big lump of muscle. Let's play."

I threw the puck onto the ice, which instantly gained Carlos's attention before he raced towards it, a silly smile on his face. Before I could send the disk his way, the Latino had already smacked it between my legs, sending the puck flying towards James.

"God damn, Carlos!" I shouted before erupting in laughter when our small friendly match began.

After an hour or so of playfully shoving each other onto the ice, we decided to have a break. I grinned at my best friends as we fell onto our backs, panting heavily.

"Well," we craned our necks to look at Logan, who had spoken up with a croak. The brainiac gave us a shocked look before continuing. "That was fun. Why are you guys staring at me like I just grew two heads?"

The three of us shook our heads and rested on the floor, the cold cooling down our heated bodies. I turned to look at Carlos and James, who were at both my sides, before looking over at Logan, who was right next to his boyfriend.

"Can't believe I'm exhausted," I said, pushing myself up to a sitting position.

"And you call yourself Captain." I scoffed at James, who looked at me with a smirk.

"Shut up." I rolled onto my boyfriend's tired body, making him grunt with the sudden weight. Resting my chin on his heaving chest, I shot him my own smirk. "You're still my bitch."

The hazel-eyed brunette's eyes went wide before they narrowed and a sly smile came to his face. "Oh, yeah? Well, I don't scream and moan your name in bed. I also don't have your dick up my ass. So, _you're_ my bitch."

"Dude, TMI!" Our heads whipped towards the other couple, who we forgot existed, next to us. I felt my cheeks heat up and knew I was probably imitating a tomato at the moment. Logan cocked his eyebrow at us. "I don't care who bottoms in your relationship. Oh God, my ears!"

Pin-drop silence surrounded us for a few seconds before all four of us began giggling like little school girls.

"Well, we all know you bottom in your relationship, Loges," I sneered, causing the shorter brunette to turn bright red.

"Well, it's not my fault Carlos has such a big d-"

"Don't wanna know!" James screamed, covering his ears.

"TMI!" I continued, imitating the taller teenager.

I winced as Carlos poked both James and I roughly with his hockey stick, pouting. "Don't bully my Logie Bear!"

I held my hands up in defeat before getting off of my lovely brunette, grabbing my hockey stick and the lonely puck. "Up for round two, guys?"

"Yes, please!" our tanned Latino jumped excitedly, tugging Logan up in one go. The other brunette groaned, bending down to grab his discarded stick.

I turned to James expectantly, hands on my hips. "Get up!" I whined, nudging his calf with my skates. He just stared at me blankly before getting up, grinning.

James pulled me into his embrace and pressed a peck to my forehead. "Let's win this," he whispered, tossing the puck down.

I smiled and was about to run for the sliding disk before I heard Lucy screaming our names. I skidded to a halt and glided over to the redhead who was standing by the rink's bench. "What's up, Lucy?"

The rocker chick, for once, looked freaked out. Her slender fingers gripped mine, her brown eyes watery. "Dude! I can't find Camille! She said she'd be right back and went to the bathroom but she took so long so I ran in there myself. But she's not there!"

"Calm down, Luce!" I turned to the others, who had gathered right behind me with worried looks. "Okay, the ice rink isn't that huge, right? Let's break up and search every corner of this place. Come on, grab your cells and go!"

I pulled Lucy into a tight hug and whispered reassuringly, "We'll find her. Calm down. Stay here 'til one of us gets back, okay?"

The redhead nodded and settled onto the bench where all our things were. Quickly, the four of us ripped off our skates, grabbed our phones and ran in different directions. Just as I was about to run, James grabbed me and hissed, "Be careful, okay babe?"

I gave him an incredulous look before nodding and running off. I watched as Carlos ran for the bathrooms, probably shocking the janitor since I heard a loud scream from that area. Logan was running towards every single closed door, swinging them open and close as quickly as his reflexes could go. James ran straight for the stairs leading to the roof.

I gulped and ran towards the locker room, praying and hoping that my best friend was safe. My family being missing is already having a deep effect on me. I didn't want Camille to disappear as well. I walked in and tensed up, immediately struck by a weird feeling of another person's presence. "Camille? You here?" I called out, slowly walking through every aisle. "Cam?"

I turned a corner and shrieked. The curly-haired brunette was unconscious on the ground, her chest barely moving. "Camille!"

I immediately cradled her head in my arms and pressed a finger to her neck, hoping for a pulse. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I felt the slow but present pumping in her veins. I rested her head on my lap and pulled out my phone from my pocket, dialling James, who was on speed dial.

A few rings passed before the brunette picked up. "Jay! Locker room! Cam's saf-"

Next thing I knew, a painful thump hit the back of my head and everything went black.

**A/N : Hi, hello. It's getting closer & closer to the end. (;  
I don't know what to say here other than sorry for the late updates & I hope this was okay. :D**

**Oh yes, I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in James's POV. What dya think?**

**REVIEWWWWWS**

_emo-rocker101_ - Thank you! :D

_Meli666_ - Thanks! I'm trying to update but my school's schedule is hectic. :\

_winterschild11_ - Thank you!

_ILuvWatchingTV_ - Thank you! Hahaha! Yeah, James's dad is ridiculous.

_mandie1511_ - Thank you! :D

_Vanessa_ - I realised that! OMG, thanks! I'll make sure to have an editted version up once I'm done with the whole story. & thanks! :D

_FosterKids_ - Updated! & thanks !

_itsallguchicauseyolo_ - Hahahah! Thank you, Red! xD

_Nuria De Maslow_ - YES! :P


	20. Losing Restraint

**A/N: This is the ONLY chapter in JAMES'S pov. Enjoy. Oh yes, I changed the picture. Don't think you can see it but James has red eyes. BYE ! :P**

**JAMES POV**

I flung the roof door open, frantically looking around. As much as I love Camille, I really needed to get back to my lover. And, to do that, I had to search this place, since the guys had the other rooms covered.

"Camille!" I peeked over the large vents, sighing once I'm done. "Camille, where the fuck are you?"

I was about to run back down the stairs when my phone vibrated in my pocket. In the blink of an eye, it was in my hands, screen flashing Kendall's name. I shook my head with a chuckle. No matter how long I've had my powers, I'm still awed by them.

I brought my phone up to my ear. "_Jay! Locker room! Cam's saf-_" A thump was quickly followed by the sudden stop of Kendall's voice.

My breathing stopped as I ran down the stairs at high speed. "Kendall? Answer me! Ken, you okay?" The sounds of footsteps crunching on the floor became louder before I could hear the footsteps of someone approaching my blonde's cellphone.

"_Found ya_." was all I heard, the voice low and rough, before the line went dead. I cursed and picked up my speed, shoving past Logan and Carlos as I made a beeline for the locker room.

"Kendall, Camille!" I called out, jogging by each aisle and scanning my whereabouts. "God fucking damn, answer me!"

My whole world stopped when I saw a body on the floor, shifting slowly with soft grunts. "Camille! Thank God," I cried, helping the slightly bruised brunette to her feet. Camille wobbled and used my body as a rock. My arm instantly went around her waist. "What happened?"

The curly-haired brunette wheezed and coughed as she straightened. "Oh my God," she rasped, gripping my biceps tightly as she settled on her own two feet. One of her arms was pressing against the side of her head. "That hurt."

My head snapped up when I heard a couple of footsteps bouncing off the walls. A low growl rumbled from deep within my throat unconsciously, crouching low as my eyes glared down the empty aisle. Blood rushed up my face and I knew my eyes were probably that deep red colour it has been for the past year. _Protect Camille_ was the first thought that entered my head.

Once the intruders came into view, I shoved the girl's hand off me and pounced, a loud battle cry escaping my lips. My vision sharpened in a fraction of a second before I realised who my targets were. "Oh fuck! Move!" I screamed, flailing my arms as an attempt to throw my body off course.

Logan squeaked, eyes wide with terror before falling flat to the floor while Carlos jumped right into a locker. I was about to sigh in relief, only to be interrupted by my graceful face plant against the wall. I slid down onto my back and groaned in pain.

"Dude, the hell is wrong with you?" My eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of dark brown eyes staring straight into mine. I sat up with a silly smile, the blood rush that had fuelled my attack cooling off on its own.

"Sorry?" I shrugged. I stood up and brushed the dust off my jeans, frowning. "Have you guys seen Kendall?"

The two boys stared at one another in shock before they turned to me. "We thought he was with you!" they chorused and immediately, you could see the links coming together in Logan's head.

"Shit," I cursed. _Kendall's missing._ The thought instantly fuelled the one feeling I thought was no longer around.

It's fuelling my _bloodlust_. _Control it, James. Keep yourself together_! I forced myself, gulping.

Logan turned around and grabbed Camille's arms. "What happened here?" the shorter brunette demanded, his skin turning pale.

The teenage girl squirmed in his grasp. "Calm down! I don't know what happened. Some lady asked me for directions to the locker room so I led her here! Next thing I knew, I'm knocked out!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Wait, a _lady_?" But the voice I heard was a man's. I walked over and peeled Logan's hands off of my friend, jerking my head as an indication for her to reply.

"Yeah, a lady with long blonde hair and sea blue eyes. Why?"

"Do you have a name?" was the first thing that I blurted out, feeling my pulse pick up. _Oh no, please don't. I don't need another attack_.

I gulped and pressed my palm hard against my heart, hoping for it to slow down before anything rash happens. At times like this I would really want Kendall next to me. He's been able to put off my attacks from the start.

"S-She said her name's Sirena," Camille squeaked, probably aware of the sudden change in atmosphere. I fell to my knees, hands still pressed against my chest, my breathing coming out in short, and sharp pants.

"C-Crap. Ge-Get out, n-now!" I warned them, cringing as I tried to withhold my inner demon. I curled into a ball, growling as the blood in my body heated up once more. My face was scrunched up as I tried to hold my breakdown back, allowing my best friends to escape.

Once the sounds of footsteps became distant, my growls grew louder and, for the first time in months, I felt him resurface, taking control of my mind and body. A loud scream echoed through the room before I let myself go.

For the first time in months, I could see the destruction _he_ caused, I was _watching_ it, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Locker doors were ripped off their hinges. The tiled wall crashed to pieces with every impact coming from my bloodied fists, not the slightest bit of exhaustion could be felt from my unconscious body.

_Stop, stop, stop!_

My eyes, on their own accords, glanced down, straight at the broken mirror pieces from the lockers. There he was. _Blood eyes_. My usually hazel eyes were red now, just like the colour of the liquid that was oozing out of my cuts, representing the sudden anger and heat present within me.

My body jerked and, finally, crashed to the floor. I felt the rushing in my veins freeze, resuming their tasks at their usual speeds. I rested my cheek on the cold floor, cooling off my skin, as the bloodlust went away.

I closed my eyes and grunted, shifting onto my back, ignorant of the redness dripping from my knuckles. My blood was colder than my atmosphere; an after-effect of Dad's experiment. I laid in the midst of my own destruction, frozen, scared.

Scared of what I might see once I open my eyes. Scared of what might happen, especially since my protector, my _anchor_, isn't around. What's going to keep me sane now? What's going to stop these raging attacks that I've successfully pushed away for the past few months?

What's worse?

I'm scared of turning into the monster Dad wanted me to be.

I gulped and sat up. _Time to face the music_, I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. Much to my disbelief, I gasped, shocked and pain overwhelming my senses.

The mess was beyond what I believed it to be. The lockers that were still locked in place were dented and others had their doors flung all over the room. Sharp pieces of glass filled the floor like water, showing me every single broken fragment of my abused body. There were large, cemented holes in the walls, shaped much like my fists.

_What have you done_? I asked my inner self, slowly getting up, careful of the sharp remains on the floor.

"Oh my God, James."

My head snapped up, body tensed with eyes glaring straight at the intruder. I felt my muscles relax when I saw a brown patch of hair peeping from the corner. "Don't scare me like that, Loges."

Logan stepped into view, smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. U-Um, I heard the noises stop so I decided to come in and see if you needed help," the brunette squeaked, trembling slightly before he pointed at my hands. "You're bleeding!"

I looked down and bit my lower lip, mumbling, "Yeah, I realised."

"I-I'll be right back! Wait here!" and with that, the smart boy disappeared from sight, surprising me with his speed.

I chuckled and gave the destroyed locker room another look over, walking around to inspect the damages. I skimmed my finger along the bumpy edges of the broken lockers, sighing. Thankfully, nothing was in them, seeing as how the rink barely had any visitors today.

_Mum's going to have to pay _a lot_ to cover up for my mess this time_, I thought as I solemnly passed each destroyed compartment.

Suddenly, a bright blinking of light caught my eye. I cocked my eyebrow and headed towards it, now aware of the soft vibrations being emitted from the locker. My heart immediately stopped beating when I realised what it was.

I picked up the familiar white Samsung, eyes fixated on its flashing screen. I contemplated on picking up the call, wondering if it was just another private number or if it was Kendall, somehow obtaining a phone and calling me for help.

Deciding on the latter, I answered before the call was disconnected. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Lex from –"

"I'm not interested. Bye," I interrupted, ending the call swiftly. I didn't need 'Lex'. I need 'Kendall'. Grunting, I shoved the blonde's phone into my pocket and walked out, stopping by the sinks to wash my bleeding knuckles.

I winced at the contact with cold water, hissing. Once I washed off my blood, I headed out, only to bump into Logan, who was running towards me at full speed- well, the fastest his little legs could go anyway-, carrying a first-aid kit. I held my hands up abruptly, screaming, "Whoa! Hold up, Speedy Gonzalez!"

I felt his face slam into my palms softly before he began muttering apologies. I shook my head, smirking, before pointing at the box in his hands. The brunette immediately brightened up and dragged me towards the benches, where the others were.

As soon as I took a seat next to a pretty shaken up Camille, Logan began treating my scars, showing off his doctorial skills to everyone. He took a few minutes to finish wrapping my knuckles up and warning me not to put too much pressure on them.

I wanted so badly to tell him that he didn't need to worry. My scars heal in a second, so I didn't have to fret over reopening my wounds.

"I'm sorry, James." I turned towards the voice, a frown on my face. Lucy was staring blankly at the floor, hands clasped together as she sighed. Suddenly, the rocker chick broke down and buried her face into her palms. "I never meant for this to happen. I should've followed Cam. This wouldn't have happened."

I quickly wrapped an arm around her, patting her head awkwardly. "It's okay, Lucy," I told her, trying to soothe her troubled mind. Camille wrapped her arms around us as well, burying her face deep into Lucy's back, her small, petite body shaking from her sobbing. "We'll find him and Mama K and Katie."

"I-I already t-told Papi," I heard Carlos whisper, his head hung low as he leaned against the barrier of the ice rink. "A-And he t-told us to stay a-at my place u-until he c-comes back."

I looked at the boy, who was adjusting his helmet. "Why?" was the first word that came from one of the girls in front of me.

All of us turned to the curly-haired brunette, who had lifted her face and was rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"We'll be safer together and Papi's coming back home in half an hour," the Latino replied, swiftly grabbing all of our things in his small grasp.

I turned to Logan, expecting him to come up with a better plan, as usual. The doe-eyed teenager sighed before going over to his boyfriend and grabbing some of our belongings. Turning to us, all Logan said was, "Come on."

I patted Lucy on the back and gave her a sympathetic smile before getting up, tailing after the couple that had walked away. I jerked my head towards Logan and Carlos, saying, "Let's go Cam, Lucy. Or we'll get left behind."

The girls sniffled and quickly followed the other two out, leaving me alone for a second. I looked around and sighed, running my hand through my hair. As I jogged out, however, I heard the impeccable sound of a car coming straight towards me.

"James! Move!"

A red Mustang came into view, not caring for the other innocent people around us. I could barely see the driver but, what _was_ obvious was her long, blonde hair. As it moved closer, I felt the heated blood course through my veins, moving straight up to my head.

I couldn't move. _He_ didn't let me. As soon as the vehicle was within arm's length, I felt my hands push the bumper down, heaving my body off the ground. Despite the loud gasps of shock- and a scream from Logan about my 'injured' hands -, I landed safely, rolling before stopping in a low crouch.

My eyes were glued to the moving Mustang. "Go on without me." Oh, God, was that my voice? It was low, rough, more like a growl.

With that, my surroundings became a blur. Everything went faster than my mind could comprehend. My body tensed further when I lost sight of the car, the blood pumping hotter and faster.

I could hear the low, continuous growls coming from my throat but I couldn't help it. The fact that I still had control was already a surprise for me. A piece of wood caught my eye on a certain driveway. I dashed over to inspect it, immediately realising the '_K&J_' initials carved into the top.

My growls grew louder in volume when it came to my attention that it was Kendall's hockey stick. My bloodlust became stronger, which somehow heightened my senses. I could _smell_ every human's aura. What's going on here?

I shook my thoughts away and walked around the house, searching for a way in. I slipped in easily by the sliding doors, unlocked, my presence still unknown to its owners.

Surprisingly, it was empty, despite the fact that I could _feel_ the different body heats. Thinking that my bloodlust had it wrong, I forced my inner demon to listen to me and exit the house, reasoning with my self-control over the matter.

It took a moment but, soon, I felt my body move on _my_ permission. Thankful that I had somehow calmed down my own breakdown, I turned to exit the house, silently shutting the front door behind me.

I was just about to step off the front porch when I heard him. The voice of the one person who's been able to help me keep control.

"_Let my family go! Don't you dare! Get your hands off me! What are you doing! N-No!_"

_Kendall_.

That's when I snapped.

**A/N: I'm rushing through my chapters. I'm sorry ): I just had this edited in 10 minutes & now I'm posting. School's been hectic on me. Oh well. TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS!**

**Wait, before that, how's this chapter? How are you? :p Hope you enjoy :)**

**& FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER CoverBratS ! I follow back :p ( RUSHERS ONLY. This is a Rusher account. ) (:**

**REVIEW**

_LoveSparkle - _Oh no indeed (': How was this chapter for you? :)

_ILuvWatchingTV _- Oh, don't worry about it. xD You'll find out soon enough.

_emo-rocker101_ - I get that often. HEHEHE. Sorry ! :p

_itsallguchicauseyolo _- OMG, YOU MADE ME FANGIRL SO BAD IN CLASS WHEN I GOT THE NOTIFICATION FOR THIS REVIEW. I wanna meet James ):

_Guest_ - AH, you're welcome! Thanks for reading my fanfic! :D

_Guest_ - Thank you :')

_winterschild11_ - Thank you! You'll see why he's after Kendall by the next chapter. :p

_Jessica Easton_ - Urgh, you have NO IDEA how much I wanna update daily. But school's such a drag. I can only write when I have time so it's rushed ): Thank you for the review!

_xXRusher4lifeXx_ - Hahaha! Omg, no, no Twilight please. I hope this isn't though o_o Thank you ! :)


	21. Save Me

**A/N: I KNOW, LIKE FINALLY THIS WOMAN UPDATES! P.s: WARNING, this chapter may utterly disappoint you. I don't know. I'm scared. It wasn't beta-read for opinions so .. Yep. Now, read on, lovely reader. ;)**

Kendall's POV

My head ached. Terribly. The sunlight piercing through my closed eyelids and horrible stench of rotting meat going up my nostrils wasn't helping. I groaned and tried to move my arm to block the brightness, only to find out that I'm locked in place. The sound of chains rattling made my eyes flung open, frantically looking around.

_Wasn't I in the locker room_? I thought, blinking continuously as my eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. The only area illuminated was mine, the rest were all covered in darkness. I tugged against my restraints, making sure that they were very much real. I panicked. "Help! Anyone!"

Almost immediately, I heard someone approaching me, footsteps quick and light. A pair of red orbs immediately outshone against the blackness, catching my attention. I cocked my eyebrow and sighed, "Jay? Not funny, man. Let me go. The others are probably freaked and I have a massive headache right now."

"I'm sorry but James isn't here to save you this time." The voice was soft and calming, much like a woman's. Despite that, I could see the sneer on her lips as she slowly revealed herself.

I took in the details of the lady; waist-length blonde hair, a floral dress that seemed to hug her tiny figure tightly, long, manicured nails and, finally, her intense red eyes. The exact same shade of red with James whenever he goes through a bloodlust.

I cowered under her frightening gaze, squirming and stuttering, "W-Who are yo-you a-and wh-where am I?"

She smirked and appeared by my side in the blink of an eye, running her slender fingers up my arm. "Such a pity. Those pretty green eyes won't be green for long," she replied, ripping my hockey jersey from my body before trailing her fingers down my torso.

"Let my son go, you freak!"

My whole body froze as my heart raced. "M-Mum?" I craned my neck, looking around the dark room for any shadowy figures.

My mouth hung agape when I saw _two_ of them. _Mum and Camille? Wait, no, that's... Katie!_

I could make out the trembling shape of my baby sister, who was sniffling in the corner of what looked like a dog cage. Mum was right next to her, tied up to a chair with a piece of cloth hanging on her neck.

The red-eyed blonde's head snapped towards Mum, hissing under her breath, "Such a bother. He better have a good reason to keep me from tearing her apart."

I gulped and tugged once more at my restraints, keen on getting away and reuniting with my family. "Wh-Who are yo-you and w-why are you do-doing this t-to us?" I asked, voice trembling as I looked at the she-demon in front of me.

The blonde grinned menacingly, showing off a pair of pearly white fangs. She leaned down, her breath cold against my ear. "Sirena," she whispered. "Sirena Ashton."

_Sirena_? My breath was caught in my throat. _Is this the exact same Sirena who wrote those articles about James_? I wondered, my eyes wide as I checked her out.

The redness in her eyes turned into a calming colour of blue, a large contrast against the devilish expression on her face as she stared at me in amusement. "Yes, I'm _that_ Sirena Ashton, the used-to-be daily reporter for Minnesota Scoop until I disappeared a few months ago," she answered, as though she heard the question I had in mind.

"H-How –"

"You're so easy to read. Maybe that's why he chose you," she murmured, stroking my hair softly. "Easy to tame but hard to maintain. What a perfect subject, indeed."

Goosebumps tainted my skin as she wrapped her cold hands around my neck, squeezing me until I could feel myself falling back to unconsciousness.

"What are you doing?" A deep, rough voice screamed just before the grip loosened. I coughed, groaning as oxygen entered my lungs. I could hear footsteps approaching me, along with Mum's constant pleas on letting me go. "Don't kill him, you fool! I need him to be my lab rat for this experiment!"

_L-Lab rat_? My face was scrunched up as I tried to make sense of what the stranger had just said. That was, until I realised something else. _Wait a second. This voice_!

My eyes flung open as I stared at the shadowed figure before me, my eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell, you bastard!"

A pair of blue eyes shone with mischief before their owner revealed himself. Instead of the usual messy brown locks, his hair was well-combed. Heck, everything about him was neat and tidy. Even the white lab coat he's wearing.

An older version of James's charming smile appeared on his lips as he stated, "Kendall Knight, captain of the hockey team, level-headed, a sweet big brother and _boyfriend_ of James Diamond."

"Your son," I continued through gritted teeth, my hands drawn in fists.

A thoughtful look came to his face as he tapped his chin, humming, "Ah, yes, my first _successful_ creation. How is he, that demon of a child?"

"Happier without _you_ in his life," I spat, glaring daggers at the brunette.

"Feisty little fuck, aren't you?" Shivers ran down my spine at the harsh tone, watching with wide eyes as Alexander Diamond disappeared into a corner. How large was this room?

Suddenly, everything brightened, allowing me to finally analyse the situation I was in. It looked like a normal basement, only it was filled with high-tech machineries instead of old worn-out boxes. Small red lights began flashing once Alex pressed some buttons, along with the constant beeps.

What really caught my eye, however, was a group of small cages, stacked on top of one another at the end of the room, right next to Katie's. It was then I realised what the horrible stench was.

In each of those cages were small chunks of decaying flesh and some bones, like those of tiny animals. The occupant of one of the bottom cages was still well-attached, pale skin with long, dried wounds on its body.

I squinted to have a better look, and immediately regretted it. In _that_ cage wasn't an animal. It was a human child, who barely seemed a year old. My heart tightened at the sight of the little one, feeling tears gather in my eyes. _Monster_. This guy is a monster.

Who the fuck else would experiment on a baby like that?

"Enjoying the view, Kendall? I must say, I outdid myself for this room." My head snapped towards the mad scientist, who was holding onto a bunch of wires in one hand. Alexander smiled as he used his free hand to stroke my cheek. "I can't bear to make a mistake on such perfection."

"W-What? Let me go!" I growled, turning my face away. I heard a chuckle before the squeaking of tyres came about.

"Sirena, grab that kid, will you? I want to try something."

Alex walked over and dragged my mother towards me, dumping her chair right next to the table I was restrained to. Mum's blue eyes bore into mine, silently praying for all of our safety. I glanced at her arms, which were tied at her wrists behind her back.

Underneath the ropes, I could see the burn marks from Mum's constant attempt to get loose. I frowned. _Why is this happening to us_?

Katie's screech caught both our attentions. She was flailing her arms wildly, trying to escape from Red-Eyes clutches while tears streamed down her chubby cheeks. "Big brother, save me!"

I gritted my teeth when the blonde laid Katie on the empty table next to me, dirtied by dry blood and other fluids. "Let my family go!" I shouted, apparently shocking my sister's captor, who covered her ears.

As soon as Sirena's grip left the little girl's body, I saw Mum _finally_ successfully break free. Katie stomped the red-eyed blonde's foot before she ran right into our mother's arms, whimpering. "Go!" I screamed at them, urging them to go with a nod. "Go and get help!"

"B-But –"

"Go!" I interrupted Mum, hoping they could at least get to safety before anything rash happens.

Hearing the commotion, Alexander turned around from one of his huge-ass machines and growled. By the time he ran over, Mum and Katie had already left the room. I smirked, "Let me go or you'll have _more _than just the cops to worry about."

_Cause James would come around and kick your sorry ass_.

Instead of hesitating- or even _showing_ any signs of fear-, the brunette chuckled. "Oh, well," he said, striding over to me with a grin. "Looks like you'll have to do."

My eyes widened. _Oh shit, what did I get myself into_? I wondered as Alex rubbed some cooling cream on my skin, causing me to feel numb and shiver uncontrollably.

"Don't you dare! Get your hands off me!" I squeaked, fidgeting in place. My voice went an octave higher when I realised that he was pushing some wires into my body. "What are you doing? N-No!"

"Not so brave now, huh, Knight?" the eldest Diamond hissed, tapping my forehead before moving over to the machines, typing and clicking away.

Sirena, who had been growling and crouching in her spot, suddenly stood up and glared at the stairs. Her blue eyes fluttered close before she rasped, "Someone's here."

Without turning around, Alexander muttered, "Go check it out."

The blonde sighed and reopened her eyes, _blood red_, before dashing towards the door. Just as she did, however, the loud shattering of glass echoed from within the house. I jumped as a loud thud came from directly above me. Several others followed, along with the crashing of things.

"Shit," I heard Alexander mumble before turning to check the wires he had inserted in me. I could feel his rough fingers tracing each needle on my skin before his face cracked into a smile. The blue-eyed Diamond nodded and whispered to himself, leaving me in curiosity.

_What does he have in store for me? I need to get out. God, James would be a fucking good helper right now. These chains are tight, _and_ leaving burn marks on my wrists. _I gulped and tried to move with much difficulty, what with my numb upper body.

Suddenly, I felt something flowing into my veins; cold and rapid. I couldn't feel my fingers at all. It felt as though someone was pumping air into me, attempting to blow up every single blood vessel in my body.

My eyes were shut tight as I grunted, hoping for this incredulous torture to end. It did, but only for a little bit. As soon as my body relaxed, having gotten used to the intrusion, small jolts of electricity coursed through those exact same vessels.

This time, I howled in pain, back arched high above the table I was strapped onto. I could practically feel the mixture coming together, like Coke and Mentos. A disastrous outcome awaits. My hands were curled up into fists, teeth gritted as I tried to endure the pain of being ripped apart from the inside.

This must have been how Allie felt when Alexander ran _this _exact same test on her. Like her body would burst from the intensity of the current and water combining.

My breaths came out in short gasps as the pain doubled. I could feel myself heat up, the electricity travelling within me like a train ride. A loud, animalistic scream escaped my throat before everything stopped and I slumped back against the hard surface once more. The wires were ripped out of my body, leaving open wounds behind.

Alexander's scream was the last coherent thing I heard before the sound of ripping flesh and pants took over. I tried to open my eyes to see, curious with what was going on. What's with the sudden silence?

I couldn't. I would've panicked, if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't feel the mixture flowing in my body anymore.

I did feel something clamping my foot. My eyes immediately flew open as I looked down, my green orbs clashing with a pair of red ones, partially covered by a patch of brown locks. "J-Jamie?"

"_A delicate little flower, all mine to devour. To kill and never let loose. To kill and never see again,_" I heard him murmur before carefully tugging at my leg.

I kicked him in the face.

Which brought me to the realisation that my restraints were no longer chained to the table. Somehow, they snapped free. I silently thanked God and rolled off the table, which I now realised was covered in dry blood and other fluids as well.

I scrambled back onto my two feet, wobbling slightly before I was slammed into a nearby wall. I squirmed, pushing away the face of my attacker from my neck. "_All mine to devour_," James repeated, trying to bite me again.

"J-Jay! Stop it!" I yelled, shoving him onto the floor. A strangled gasp flew out of my lips when I realised a sudden change in my boyfriend.

His eyes were a deeper shade of red and, for some weird reason, his muscles seemed to have multiplied in size. I did the first thing that came to mind, knowing that this must have been the consequence Brooke warned me about.

I bolted.

James in bloodlust was insane. He was blocking the front door by the time I ran out of the basement, and even the staircase which led to the bedrooms on the top floor. Heck, he caught me when I was halfway out of the broken glass door in the kitchen.

He had me trapped within seconds, cornering me between him and the refrigerator. I looked around frantically, thinking of ways to escape. His face was inches from mine when I remembered something he told me. "_And the red disappears when you reciprocate_," he had said before about his breakdowns.

Immediately, my hands flew up to cup his face and crashed our lips together, a mad dance of tongues, teeth and his bloodlust. James pushed me back into the fridge, devouring me like a meal, mapping my sensitive spots with his freezing tongue.

I shivered in his embrace as James's arms came to wrap around my waist, pulling back to breathe. I rested my head on his chest and waited for a sign that he was fine, that his killing spree was over.

"F-Fuck," the tall boy stuttered, pulling me right into his cold body. "W-What have I-I do-done?"

"I-I don't know, J-James," I whimpered, looking up to see my boyfriend's eyes had returned to their normal hazel and filled with worry.

I felt James's fingers under my chin before my head was tilted up. "D-Did I h-hurt you, b-babe?" he asked, shaking. "D-Did I h-hurt an-anyone?"

I shook my head, whispering, "I really don't know, Jamie."

James held onto me, squeezing me tight into his now normal body. The muscles from before reduced to their usual size, much to my delight. Large-muscled James was scary.

We sank to the floor, arms secured tightly around one another as we tried to shake off what had happened.

That was how Papi found us, hours later. Cuddled up and asleep, James's nose buried in my hair while mine was buried in his chest. He didn't want to tell us anything on what he discovered, though, despite the fact that we used our best puppy-dog impressions on him.

We exited the house silently while other cops and paramedics rushed in. James and I looked around, realising that it had already turned dark.

A soft, tired smile broke out on our faces when we saw my family, scratched up but safe, and our friends, waiting for us with tears in their eyes. I ran up to them, suffocating myself in the superbly large group hug.

I turned to James, who stood right behind everyone with his own smile, and went right back into his arms, sighing. Everyone gasped when they saw two stretchers being rolled out of the house, one of them was James's dad, his right arm ripped off.

The other was covered up with a white cloth right up to the face. I could only guess that it was Sirena, beaten to death by her battle with my boyfriend.

Papi came up to us soon after, saying the six words James had all been dying to hear ever since his sister's death. "It's over. He's not coming back."

**A/N: Another chapter or so & Blood Eyes would be completed. Sorry for the late update. If you follow me on twitter, I tweeted that I actually restarted this chapter two or three days ago &, what with my crazy school schedule, I'm struggling to get my stories completed.**

**Honestly, this chapter turned out better than the other one, so I'm content ... Partially.**

**OKAY! Question time. Did Kendall change, or did he not? :P**

**Also, I apologise for any mistakes or if this chapter was utter crap. I have no excuse other than my dumb idea of restarting. Oh well ~**

**Reviews!**

_EverlastingRusher - _I'm so sorry! :\ School's been hectic & it's taking most of my time. I don't like making my readers wait, either. I feel bad. Hope this chapter makes up for it! (':

_LoveSparkle _- OMG, thank you! (': Hope you loved this chapter too!

_crazywritinggirl96 _- Trying my best to update ASAP! :D

_xTheTearsThatNeverFallx _- Hahaha! I hope this was enough ass-kicking xD

_winterschild11_ - I'm sorry! :( Honestly, the updates would come a LOT faster if I didn't have teachers screaming down my throat about last minute assignments & tests. I hate those. :\

_itsallguchicauseyolo_ - HAHAHAH! I'm uber sorry for the late upload! D: Don't kill me!

_ILuvWatchingTV _- Here you go! Sorry!

_EvyxxChan _- Yeah, it is! )': I'll miss writing this, I swear. & thank you! I definitely need to improve on it, though xD

_XxLunerMoonxX _- Thanks! I ... Didn't think of James as a mutant when I started. NOW I DO. xD

_emo-rocker101 _- Done! Hahah was this okay, though? :\


	22. The End Or Is It?

Everything went back to normal a few weeks later. Mum returned to work, smiling as brightly and cheerfully as before, while Katie went back to her usual annoying fangirl self.

Our house was still under renovations, though. For the time being, all of us were living with James, seeing as how he has an extra room for my mother and baby sister to sleep in. As for me, well, isn't it obvious that James had everyone to agree in allowing me to crash in his room?

A pair of familiar dark brown eyes popped up in front of me, causing me to jump and fall backwards off the couch. A couple of obnoxious laughing filled my ears as I scrambled to my feet. Is it just me or does everything sound _way _louder than it usually is?

I glared, pouting, at my two best friends, who were busy doubling over in laughter. "Oh, yeah. _Hilarious_," I said, rolling my eyes as I rubbed my aching butt.

Falling ass-first to the floor is _not_ a fun experience, especially when you're a submissive in your relationship.

"I called you, like, five times," Carlos whined, crossing his arms as Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, plus, you were creeping little Carlitos out with that blank stare," the brainiac stated, poking my nose.

I stuck my tongue out at them and jumped back onto the couch, moving slightly to give them a little space. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, cocking my head sideways when they refused my offer. "What's up?"

The Latino grinned and jumped onto my lap instead, squealing. "Logie's bringing me to the cinema downtown to watch that awesome new Superman movie and, oh, we're going to try that new restaurant Cam told us about!"

I grimaced and closed my ears. "Okay, okay! I get it! Tone it down a bit, 'Litos!"

I saw Logan shoot me a confused look before his voice boomed past my palms. "He always speaks that way, dude. What's wrong with you?"

Carlos studied me with a worried look on his face. "You've been acting this way since _that day_," the Latino mumbled, rolling off me to go hang on his boyfriend's back.

"Did something happen? Did Alexander do something?" my brunette best friend asked, ignoring the shorter boy's pleas for a piggy back ride. Noticing that Logan wasn't going to pay him any attention, I watched as Carlos trudged up the stairs, grumbling under his breath.

"You might want to do something about that," I pointed out, the corners of my lips tugging upwards when Logan realised Carlos had disappeared.

"Eh," the doe-eyed boy replied, shrugging his shoulders before plopping onto the empty space next to me. "He'll live. Now, answer me. Did something happen, other than what you've told us?"

"I already told you everything," I lied, knowing very well that I had left one part out. The one whereby Alexander ran that test on me. I wonder if that did anything. I feel fine.

Logan opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a _very_ manly screech from the second floor. We looked at one another and headed for the stairs, concerned.

"God damn it, Carlos!" I heard James growl, just as Logan and I reached the bottom of the steps. A small, tanned body flew from the top floor, right into the shorter boy's arms. "Get back here!"

"Save me, Logie!" the small bundle squeaked, holding onto Logan's shirt for dear life. "James wants to eat me!"

Logan look at his boyfriend incredulously, sighing, "James isn't going to eat you, babe."

"Y-Yes, he will!" Carlos countered, looking at the brunette with large, fear-filled eyes. "J-James said he wanted to stuff me in an oven, bake me and cut me to pieces for him and the homeless down the street to enjoy!"

I rolled my eyes and screamed up the steps, "James! What –"

"Not my fault!" the angelic voice answered, not even bothered to show himself. "He shouldn't be going through my stuff when I'm in the room!"

Logan chuckled and glanced at his watch. His brown eyes widened. "Holy shit, we're going to be late for the movie!" he exclaimed, dragging Carlos out the door. "See you guys tomorrow! Bye James!"

I heard my boyfriend mumbling some incoherent goodbye before the rustling of papers caught my attention. _Just what are you doing up there, Jamie?_ It's been weeks and all he's done _every day _is lock himself in his room.

Curious, I went up the stairs silently and sneaked into his bedroom, where the tall, muscular brunette's back was facing me.

James seemed too preoccupied with whatever he was doing to even acknowledge my presence. A large box was next to him, filled with some old A4-sized notebooks and sheets of papers. My lover's hair was dishevelled, probably the aftermath of running his fingers through them one time too many.

"Fuck!" I flinched at the loudness of his voice as he slammed his fists onto the table. "What the fuck have you done, Dad?"

I frowned. Was that the box he told me about; the one filled with his dad's experiments? I casually leaned against the door, watching my boy's muscles flex as he studied another notebook filled with scribbles. Suddenly, his body tensed before he appeared right in my face, red eyes glaring straight into my soul.

"Holy shit, James!" I shrieked, jumping from shock. I slapped his chest. "What the fuck?"

I was scowling when I noticed that the redness in his eyes dissolved back to their original hazel in a flash. James grinned. "Hi, baby."

"Don't 'hi, baby' me! You scared me!" I pouted, crossing my arms. "Not cool, Diamond."

James rolled his eyes and pecked my lips gently. "Fine, sorry," he mumbled, nibbling on my bottom lip. I leaned into his coldness and sighed, locking our lips for a chaste kiss.

"What are you working on?" I asked, burying my nose into his neck, breathing in his addicting scent. The brunette bit his lip for a second before grabbing my wrist and dragging me over to his study table.

An open file caught my attention. I picked it up and studied the papers, a shiver running down my spine. They were all the information one would get from a hospital about everyone in our hometown. I gulped. "What is this?"

James grunted and picked up another file, showing its contents to me. This time, however, the person wasn't local.

It was Sirena's.

"These are all the people Alexander chose to experiment on," James explained, pointing at the files. "There's also a Trevor Stetson in there."

I cocked my head sideways in confusion as my boyfriend pulled a certain piece out from the file I was holding. I gasped when I saw the names _Jo Taylor _and _Jett Stetson_ in the parents' slot. My heart ached worse when a familiar red ink with the words '_DEAD_' was written across a pretty baby's picture, light brown eyes to never be able to see the world again.

So that must've been the rotting baby I saw in the cage.

"J-Jay –"

"Listen to this," the pretty boy interrupted, picking up one of the discarded notebooks on the table. "_These superhumans are constantly going through improvement. They'll get a hang of their new selves and, someday, they'll become better, stronger and more rabid. Their abilities will heighten but, until then, there's so much more to dicover._"

James placed the book down and looked at me, worry hiding behind his brown orbs. "Do you realise anything different about me?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, nodding hesitantly. "Just your eyes. They change from red to hazel and vice versa quicker than you can say muffin," I paused and studied my lover's face. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I can smell and sense auras too," he admitted silently, suddenly finding his toes much more attractive than me. "That's how I knew someone was here. That's how I found you _that day_."

My breath was immediately caught in my throat. Ever since his dad was pronounced dead hours after we were found, James had never breathed a _word_ about how he found me, especially since it had only been mere minutes after my family escaped.

"What are you talking about, Jay?" I caressed his cheek, hoping the simple action would calm him down.

"I don't know, actually. I feel different, like, I was _updated_," he sighed. "Heck, I tore Sirena apart even though I knew who she was. That day was the _first time_ my bloodlust went as far as murder."

"Baby, it's not your fault," I reasoned, pulling him into a hug. "Your Dad did things to both of you. You couldn't control yourselves. It's not your fault."

"I don't know, baby. I'm just glad you're okay, that nothing about you changed," he whispered, crushing me with his arms. Suddenly, his stomach growled, which made both of us burst into laughter. "But, I do know I'm starving."

"What a way to kill a moment, James," I chuckled, shaking my head. "Oh! How about we go to that new restaurant Camille told us about? Carlos and Logan are going there later, too!"

James nodded before cocking his head towards the mess on his table. "Let me clear that up and we'll go, okay?"

"Don't take too long or you might end up eating those papers instead," I teased, earning me a hard squeeze on my butt before the brunette released me. I laughed and pranced out of the room, shouting, "I'll leave if you're not down in thirty minutes!"

"Yeah, sure, I love you too, Blondie!"

I was still giggling when I entered the bathroom on the first floor, fixing my hair and washing my face a bit before I went out to wait for James. I wiped my face with one of the towels and stared at the mirror, squirming as I felt something crawling out of my fingers.

I brought them up to my face, wondering what the heck it was. My fingers were normal. I shrugged.

_It's nothing. Just my imagination, I guess_, I thought as I turned around to hang the wet cloth. I straightened my Aerosmith shirt and blue jeans before heading out of the bathroom.

That was, until my reflection caught my eye.

My legs froze as I stared at myself, mouth and eyes wide open. Staring right back at me was, well, _me_.

Except this guy had blue streaks in his blonde hair and, _holy shit_, are those electric blue eyes? A shaky finger poked the glass in wonder, running along my face shape. Suddenly, that jolt came back and shot straight into the mirror, causing it to explode into pieces. I covered my face and grunted, falling backwards into the tub.

"Kendall?"

The bathroom door flung open. I turned in time to see James's expression change from worry to shock.

"I-I th-think I cha-changed," I squeaked, tears gathering in my eyes. _Well, fuck_.

**A/N: & it's over! For now. Honestly, I don't know if there's gonna be a sequel to this or if I'm just going to leave it here cause .. Yeah. I planned to end it with BOTH Kames being superhumans/mutants. **

**So, should I do a sequel? (It'll take a while cause exams are coming & I need to study. Plus I don't have anything planned.)**

**I honestly would like to thank emo-rocker101 & Chey21 for being here since the first chapter. If it weren't for them, I would have NEVER continued Blood Eyes til the end. So, thanks!**

**& to all my other fantastic reviewers & readers, you guys keep me going! Thanks for all the nice comments & support for this story. I love you (;**

**I hope you enjoyed this series! It's been fun & crazy & stressful but WE MADE IT!**

**Oh, & if you haven't. Follow me on Twitter CoverBratS ! (;**

**REVIEWS**

_EverlastingRusher_ - HI THERE! Hahaha! I don't know your name but, you definitely AREN'T annoying, sweetheart xD Sorry, I didn't know what to do if it's in James's POV. I'm silly that way. I hope you liked this one! It's .. Finished ):

_LoveSparkle_ - Oh thank God xD I was worried people won't like it :P Hope you enjoyed this last segment! (:

_emo-rocker101_ - Nah. I kinda was too. Oh, & I would like to thank you for constantly reading my chapters even though they weren't well done. Thank you for reading! :D

_itsallguchicauseyolo _- THERE WERE COOL ELECTRIC POWERS IN BREAKING DAWN?! I didn't know that! But, yeah he does xD Woo hoo! Thanks for reading, Red!

_Chey21_ - Hey! It's okay. Thanks for the support from the start, yeah? Hope this ending didn't disappoint!

_amrice101_ - He did! xD But it's the end for Blood Eyes right now. ): Thanks for reading!

_ILuvWatchingTV - _It's here! It's here! But it's also over. I can't believe it ): Thanks for reading! :D


	23. IT'S UP GUYS

JUST SAYING...

Electrike is up! Go to my page to begin the new journey which has a pretty much lame summary 'cause I'm an awkward potato. Welp.

GO READ IT! GO!


End file.
